Hair Like Snow
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Draco Malfoy has fallen in love with an impoverished Muggle-born and is doing anything in his power to prove that he is worthy of her. Little does he know his Muggle-born is not who or what he thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Draco/Astoria pairing. I hope you like it.

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

The bird Draco held in his hand was pecking at his skin and struggling to free itself. Perhaps it knew that there might be a possibly that its life would end once he put it into the Vanishing Cabinet. Like the other one before it. He shoved the bird inside and closed the door. Once he opened the door, he saw the bird lying flat on its side. Dead.

Consumed by despair he broke into tears. The magical cabinet was damaged. It was up to him to repair it or his family well be harmed. He thought he followed the repair instructions correctly. Why wasn't the cabinet working?

On the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Something had zoomed passed him. He wiped his face and grabbed his wand, amazed by what he was seeing. Not only was the bird alive but it was trying to fly away from him. He ran after it, shouting a series of stunning spells to stop it. It was flying in a swirling pattern that made it difficult for him to aim. Suddenly the bird dropped from the air and dived downward. He ran through piles of rubbish to see where it had landed. The little bird was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass crouched closer into the opening of the barrel and watched as the boy wandered further away from her. There was no way she was going out until he was gone. She had seen what he'd done to the other bird that was in the bird cage with her. That guy was sick. He was torturing small animals by stuffing them in a cabinet. It was her misfortune that he captured her while she was having a midnight fly in her Animagus form. She had recently learned how to transform and had little control over it. She didn't know how long she could stay like this and feared what he would do to her. She could feel her body changing back into her human form. As her body grew she hopped out of the barrel. When she was fully transformed back she picked up a small object nearby and threw it. As the boy ran toward the sound, she slowly crawled in the opposite direction and hid herself in a large and battered wardrobe nearby. Concentrating hard, she turned back into a bird and flew into a tick coat hanging above her.

The door of the wardrobe was pulled opened, everything inside was shaking by his forceful action. He pushed the coats aside to search for her. Astoria's little bird feet clutched the inner fabric of the coat and willed herself not to vomit from the harsh movements. She reminded herself that if she was caught, she would surely die. Her tiny heart was pounding in fear through her feathered chest at the thought. The boy pointed his wand and whispered a Lumus spell to see into the dark. After a few more minutes, he slammed the door close and she heard his footsteps walking away from the wardrobe.

She waited inside of the wardrobe for a long time before she allowed herself to peek through a creak in the door. Seeing and hearing nothing, she turned back into a human and pushed opened the door with her wand in her hand. He must have left since he thought she was nothing but a stupid bird.

Astoria made it back to the Slytherin common room well after midnight. No one was awake with the exception of her sister, Daphne, who looked like she was about ready to explode. Daphne pulled her by the sleeve and dragged her to a corner of the room.

"Where have you been all night?" demanded Daphne. "Do you know how worried I was? No! You don't! How could you? I was sitting here, waiting for you! Didn't you hear what happened to that girl in Gryffindor?"

Ordinarily, Daphne wouldn't meddle in Astoria's affairs and vices versa but after word had spread about a Gryffindor student almost dying form a deadly curse, she was starting to demand to know Astoria's whereabouts at all times. Astoria was not affected by the terrible news since it was a normal occurrence at Hogwarts. A hand full people are harmed or murdered every few months.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Daphne's voice was like a bang that required Astoria's attention.

"Flying." Which was partially true.

Daphne's cheeks colored.

At the beginning of the year, Daphne had _borrowed_ Astoria's new broom without asking permission and traded it for a magical item she thought was cool but had no use for. She refused to tell Astoria who she traded it to because she thought Astoria would go ballistic on him and embarrass her. Astoria had never gone ballistic for any reason. If anything, she was the reserved one out of the two of them. Daphne was treating Astoria like this because Astoria could be unpredictable.

At first, Astoria was upset at her sister for trading her personal things but got over it already. It was just a broom. She only brought it up every now and then to silence Daphne. Daphne knew what she did was wrong and would snap her mouth shut.

"Fine! I traded it to Blaise Zabini. Go talk to him if you want it back so bad but don't make a scene." confessed Daphne. She was tired of feeling guilty and having Astoria holding this over her head.

That settled Daphne went off to bed. Astoria went to her room and fell onto her bed. It had been a terrible day and she needed to sleep.

The next day, Astoria was pondering where to move her inventory. She could not use her old storage room anymore, since someone else had discovered it. A maniac, animal killer. She had to go back in there while he wasn't and remove her supplies.

Astoria was an entrepreneur with a small but booming business. At the start of summer, many magical shops were closing down after news broke about the return of You-Know-Who. The shops had sold everyday items that students need for school such as dragon hide gloves, inkwells, parchments, cauldrons and many more. If the shops had closed down, that meant students had to look elsewhere to buy those items. That was when Astoria conceived an idea. She had seized the opportunity and used all of the galleons she had saved to purchase a large number of items from different shops that were closing. She spent all summer designing and creating a brochure and order form to pass out to her fellow schoolmates. To save time and energy, she had bundled certain items together and sold them as a package deal, which were selling extremely well. There are loads of students in her school and they received their order quick since she was also in the school. Working alone was exhausting and took a lot of her time and effort. To make her work easier, she went to the Library to look up spells to bewitch the items to package themselves. That was when she met a sixth year Ravenclaw name Honey who was in the middle of tutoring her housemates. She was kind enough to invite Astoria into the study group and taught her how to perform the spells and charms she needed. Astoria was eternally grateful. Her work was not as taxing as before and she was pulling in large numbers in her accounts. If this keeps up she would become independently wealthy before the end of the school year.

Astoria was walking in the corridor when she spotted the animal killerstriding passed her, followed by another dark haired boy. Curious of what was happening she followed the two of them. By the time she reached them, they were in the middle of a duel and the blond one was injured. She turned to run for help but Snape was already behind her.

"You saw nothing." said Snape.

Astoria nodded and ran the other direction. It didn't take long for rumors to fly about Draco Malfoy, the blond animal killer, being in the hospital wing. From the sounds of it he appeared in critical condition. She paid a visit to him to see for herself. The state he was in shocked her and she felt sorry for him.

This was the perfect opportunity for Astoria to go to the storage room. As soon as she was free, she rushed to the enchanted chamber to gather her supplies. She spent the rest of the week hauling her inventory into a handbag she had casted an extension charm on. After everything was accounted for she went into an abandon old classroom closer to the Owlery. It was so she had a place to pack the items and ship them to her schoolmates through the owls. It was her daily schedule: finish all of her classes and go straight to work. This took up most of her social life.

In the months that passed a series of unfortunate events transpired. Hogwarts was attacked by rogues and their headmaster was murdered. Astoria didn't know what to make of it but one thing was clear: Hogwarts was no longer safe. Even for pure-bloods.

Tension was rising as war raged on. Astoria feared the only thing that could end it was death. There were two outcomes to this conflict and the cold war that would follow. Blood would stain the ground. It was a definite. If the pure-bloods won, their world would be reverted back to the dark ages. If the Muggle sympathizers won, things would remain the same but with a few new regulations. She was a pureblood but didn't discriminate against anyone because of their blood. If she was to dislike a certain group, it would be because they had personally offended her. She believed the best option for her to do at this time was to remain neutral. It appeared her father felt the same way, but with different sentiments.

"Is father really gone?" Daphne asked their mother.

School had ended, Astoria and Daphne had returned home to receive troubling information from their mother.

Clara Greengrass slumped over the settee with a bottle of Sherry in her hand. "He emptied all of the vaults. Everyone's! Mines! Yours! Yours! He even took the elves! All we have is the manor!"

"Where did he go? Did he leave a note?"

"Oh, he left us something all right!" their mother pointed at a stack of documents on the table.

Daphne went to the table and looked them over. They were signed divorce papers. Their father's reasons were that their mother had provided him with disabled children. The next documents were of those relinquishing his parental rights over her and Astoria.

"He claims my hostile womb made you two mentally ill."

"These are lies!" screamed Daphne, holding the parchment with the list of the illnesses they have. She shook her head in denial and then began to sob. She couldn't believe this. "I'm not ill!" she looked to Astoria, "_We_ are not ill!"

Their father was not attentive of them he was using what little he knew against them and exaggerating it. Since the sisters were born their father didn't favor them. He had often lamented about how disappointed he was for not having boys instead and would treat them indifferently. Their mother barely acknowledged their existence. It had a negative impact on both of the girls as they grew. As teenagers, Daphne substitutes their parents love by acquiring unnecessary material that temporarily fill the void. Astoria became antisocial and kept to herself.

Astoria had no emotions to display. To her, their father was only a man who gave her life. They lived under the same roof but she rarely saw him. Whenever she did he was unpleasant and criticizes them. There was no attachment between them. No affection. Nothing.

If there was nothing then why did her chest feel hot and her throat was tight? Maybe some part of her did care for him but not enough to promote emotions like Daphne? Perhaps, she would be able to figure it out if the room was not so loud.

"Mother, Daphne!"

Clara and Daphne's cries had halted but it was not because Astoria had ordered them to. They stopped to stare at her because all her life, Astoria had never raised her voice.

"Cry," she ordered them, "cry today, tomorrow, until next week or next month. Let it all out right _now_. Afterwards, when you two are ready come to me and I will tell you my solution to our problem._"_

Daphne spent three days in her bedroom, crying over what she had lost. They were in financial ruin and their father abandoned them. It took their mother a whole week. Once they had recovered they approached Astoria to hear her plans.

"We are in a delicate situation and need to focus on us. We have two options: barrage ourselves inside the manor until the war is over or we move far away to another country and start our lives over."

"I don't want to be here." their mother said flatly. "I care nothing for this war. It took my parents. Almost everyone I loved."

"I second that." said Daphne. "But how are we going to leave? The streets are crawling with Death Eaters."

"I have a Portkey." said their mother. "It can take us to Scotland. We can travel from there." She dug into a pocket on her dress and presented an antique silver pocket watch. It was beaten and rusted, the only object she had kept from her humble life before her marriage to their wealthy father. It was a Portkey all along, which explained to the girls why they often see her holding it on her hand and staring at it. Deep down, she had always wished to leave but never had the courage.

"So we are all in agreement. We leave." Astoria went to her closet and took out two medium handbags with extension charms on them. "Pack whatever you want in here and then we met in the drawing room."

When all was done, their mother took out her watch and pressed it opened.

"Touch the numbers."

Before doing so, the three witches took one last look at their manor. To memorize all they could. They didn't know what the future held or what would become of them but they know that they only have each other to depend on.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be my take on Astoria since we know so little about her. I want to establish her character before meeting Draco. Also, I get to place my extra ideas and plots somewhere else. While reading the books I invented magical items in my head and swore I would use them in one of my stories. It's why I made Astoria an inventor.

* * *

_8 years later_

Astoria and Daphne carefully lead their blindfolded mother out of the carriage to their new home. Since they had decided to return to England they thought it best to live in their mother's old home instead of the empty manor their father had left for them. Although barely anything was left Willow cottage when they had first visited it, Astoria had since commissioned a company to reconstruct it. It was going to be bigger and better than before. It was going to be everything they wanted. Their dream home.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Astoria and Daphne counted before removing the blindfold.

Their mother gasped, tears fell from her eyes as she walked further down the cobblestone steps. She took her shoes off and brushed her feet over the well-manicured lawn and went closer to the rolls of flowers. "It's beautiful!" she cried.

Astoria picked up her mother's shoes as Daphne led her inside the house where she sobbed uncontrollably. She was not able to speak. The house was furnished with a mixed of magical items and Muggle technology that they had grown accustomed to using while they were in hiding.

"Come, mum, you have to see your bedroom."

After they finished marveling at their new house, they bought food to celebrate in their new dining room. After they were done eating they went to the living room to relax. Daphne took the opportunity to ask what type of things Astoria planned to do next.

"I have an idea for a new product."

"Work is all you ever do. Honestly, Astoria I think you should take some time off to relax. Take a vacation." suggest their mother.

"Our business is making us a fortunate. You don't have to rush to another one. Mum is right. Rest for a little while." said Daphne.

"I'll rest after we finish this _final_ project. It will guarantee us security for life."

Daphne and their mother didn't miss the seriousness in her tone. Astoria went to her bedroom and returned with a scroll in her hand. She explained her plans and what each of them needed to do. Astoria was never one to play around. Once she had something on her mind she'd calculate all the possible outcomes and then use available resources to achieve her goals.

"You're brilliant! I can't wait to get started!" exclaimed Daphne.

"When we are through, we are going to be wealth we will only have to work for pleasure." said their mother.

The next morning, the three witches went to Diagon Alley to shop. Astoria was in the middle of comparing prices of the same items in different shops when she recognized an old friend. A smile spread across her lips. Honey was one of the few dear friends she had in Hogwarts. She still had her long blonde hair, and bright blue eye, but her skin was a bit tanner and her cheeks were fuller.

"Welcome back to England." said Honey. "How are you?" She went to hug her. "My, have you grown." they laughed.

Both women had grown taller over the years but Astoria, although younger was a head taller.

"How have you been?"

"I'm getting married!" Honey announced.

Astoria was happy for her. Honey was not only wealthy but beautiful, intelligent, and kind. Any man would be lucky to marry her. "Congratulations."

"The wedding is next year in July. It would mean a lot to me if you came."

"I would never miss it."

Honey's eyes light up. "Are you interested in being one of my bridesmaids? You won't have to do much. Just come for the fittings. Please, you are one of my best friends."

"It'd be honored."

Honey hugged her again. "Thank you."

When she released her, Daphne and their mother had come to see who she was talking to.

"This is my sister, Daphne, and my mother, Clara." Astoria introduced them. "This is Honey."

"Glad to meet you." said Honey.

"Us too." said Clara.

"I'm getting married next year. Why don't you two come as well?"

"We would not miss it!" Daphne chimed in with a large smile.

"Then I'll add both of you to the guest list. Sorry to have to cut this short. I'm on a tight schedule and must be going." Honey hugged Astoria one last time. "Don't forget to look for my owls all right?"

Astoria nodded and waved goodbye to Honey before turned to face her mother and sister.

"Astoria! You never told me you were friends with Honey Shafiq." said Daphne.

Their mother looked from Daphne to Astoria. "Are you talking _the_ Shafiqs? They are pure-blood royalty."

In the sixteen hundreds, a thief, Eldon Elsrickle, was robbing half of England. No one was able to catch him because when they do he would bribe them by teaching them his unlocking charm, Alohomora. It was when the spell was first introduced. Afterwards, all of England was plagued by thievery. Elsrickle kept all of his stolen goods in his home. It was guarded by a Nundu, an enormous mammal that resembled a leopard. It was considered one of the most dangerous creatures alive. Its breath was toxic and filled with disease that could kill entire villages. Hundreds of wizards and witches have to work together to subdue an adult. Elsrickle's Nundu had eaten him, escaped from the home and attacked the town, many lives were lost. Edmund Shafiq was a valiant wizard who courageously sacrificed his life slaying the beast. He saved his fellow Aurors and England. His funeral was overflowed with people who sang his praise for centuries. He was a hero among the Wizarding World, particularly popular with rich pure-bloods families. They were the main targets of the robberies. In the end of the ordeal they had received all of their possessions back.

Shafiqs was listed in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, a list of British families that were still truly pure, in the Pure-Blood Directory. Everyone knew of them through their pure-blood heritage, wealth, and fame. Edmund Shafiq wasn't the only hero in the family. Many of his grandchildren went on to achieve greatness. His heir, Benjamin who was also Honey's father, owned one of the largest international companies that manufactured broomsticks, Quidditch equipment and accessories. It would improve one's status to be associated with them.

"And Astoria is friends with her! Did you see them hug?" said Daphne. "And we are invited to her wedding!"

If this was how they were reacting now, Astoria could imagine how they were going to be when she tells them she was going to be a bridesmaid. While in Hogwarts, she didn't even know who Honey was when they first met and it didn't matter to her. They were good friends. That would never change.

* * *

In the office, the three witches sat across the desk from Hogwarts' headmaster, bearing gifts. They were overjoyed to know he survived the war as did many of their old schoolmates and professors. They bowed their heads for the many lives lost and broken families.

"We are deeply sorry for not remaining to defend Hogwarts." Clara began. "When Byron left us, we were in a horrible state and I...I wasn't a very good mother."

"You were a product created by the trials of life as were we all." said Dumbledore, "It's delightful to see that you have remained together and accomplished so much. I am proud of you three."

Clara was touched by his words and became teary eyed. It was as if he could see into their mind and view their life. She sniffed and swallowed her emotions. They were here on business and she should not dwell on the past.

"Since we have accumulated such a fortune, we decided to give back to the school." Clara began. "While the girls were attending Muggle schools in the States, they had these events called an open house. It's where the school invites parents and students to meet the teachers and learn about the school. We thought it would be a good idea to start that tradition in Hogwarts. It would benefit Muggle parents to know more about the Wizarding World and know what their children are learning."

"Sounds brilliant." he agreed.

Clara took out some documents from her fashionable brief case and handed them to him. "We have written the details here. You can look them over. Would you mind if the girls go say hello to some of the teachers? I will stay here and answer any questions you might have."

"Of course they can. I believe each professor is in their offices."

"Thank you." said the girls. They left his office and went straight to the dungeons to professor Slughorn's office. They had a mission to accomplish.

"Hello, Professor." greeted the witches when they saw him in his classroom going over the ingredients in the closet.

Slughorn looked at the witches in bemusement, not recognizing them. "Hello?"

"You may not remember us, but we are the Greengrasses." said Daphne.

"Greengrass? Oh, yes. I remember." he nodded at them.

It was evident that he recognized their surname but didn't remember them. The sisters didn't mind it one bit. They had only spent one school year with him and neither was remarkable for him to acknowledge at the time.

"We have come to see you personally to thank you." Daphne started the speech she and Astoria had prepared and rehearsed.

Slughorn stopped what he was doing to give them his full attention. Although, they had spent a short time with him, they had observed that he was a man with connections. It was always good for business to know a well-connected person.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"For inspiring us." said Astoria.

"Back then we had to uproot and move to a different country for our safety. Attend Muggle and Magical schools." said Daphne.

"It made us appreciate Hogwarts and all of its extraordinary skilled teachers. Especially, you sir. You were our head of house."

Slughorn beamed from their praises and invited them to sit down properly.

"Have you heard of Applins?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, Applins, the foreign company with those brilliant products. I have ordered a few of them myself."

"Astoria is the inventor for our company."

"You both work there?"

"We don't work for the company. We own it." Daphne said with pride.

Slughorn was fascinated. "You're the owners?"

"Applins is our mother's maiden name. We chose it to honor our grandfather." said Astoria. She brought a box from her bag and placed it on the table. "This is a new product we have created and designed. It's not even in the markets yet."

Slughorn took the box and inspected it. "A puzzle box?"

"When you shut the box the item will be hidden. Opened it twice the item will return. Also, the item is undetectable by magic."

He tested the product and slowly opened the box. "Oh my..." he said with light in his eyes. "Such a clever invention."

"Thank you."

Daphne crossed her legs under the table and felt something brush her ankle. She looked under the table and picked up a parchment.

"Astoria, you dropped this." she handed it to her.

"Must've fallen out by mistake." Astoria took the parchment and put it back in her bag.

"What is that?" asked Slughorn. He craned his neck and was able to see part of the words.

"It's information about the Shafiq wedding." Daphne said before Astoria could answer.

"Shafiq wedding?" his eyes grew large with surprise.

By his reaction, the sisters could tell he had no idea about the wedding.

"We and our mother are invited." said Daphne.

"You are?"

"Astoria and Honey are close friends. She is going to be one of her bridesmaids."

"_Daphne_." Astoria spoke her name in a warning tone.

Daphne got the hint. "Well, we must be going our mother is waiting for us."

"Good to see you professor." said Astoria.

"Good to see both of you two. Thank you for the gift and congratulations about the company. We must talk more. Owl me?"

"If we have time." Daphne said with a smirk.

When they were out of the dungeons and alone, Astoria pulled Daphne aside to talk.

"You should not have told him Honey's business."

"It was only a little bit and it was worth seeing the look on his face. He's dying for an invitation." Daphne laughed.

"Honey hadn't sent out invitations yet. He's probably on the guest list."

"But he doesn't know that."

* * *

Astoria and Daphne inspected the interior of the building while their mother was talking to the realtor. Astoria had a picture of what she wanted and this was not it.

"It's a bit small for what I have in mind. I want two buildings that are close together." Astoria whispered to Daphne.

"You'd think it wouldn't be so difficult to find." Daphne whispered back to her. "I think we should get a new realtor. All of the buildings he's brought us to are not what we want."

The sisters turned to their mother and exchanged glances.

"It is lovely but not what we are looking for."

"Of course, of course. I am working hard to search for the buildings but it's not as easy as you think."

"Yes, I understand. But we had our heart set for two empty buildings that are side-by-side and will not take anything less. Please search for them for us."

They parted ways with the realtor and went to the Ministry of Magic to speak with the Minister about their proposal. He loved the idea just as they had thought and wanted to talk more about the project. It was important to have him approve of it since it heavily required the expertise of someone from the Improper Use of Magic Office. By the end of the meeting, the Minister was deeply impressed and agreed to their terms.

Their mission accomplished, the witches walked out of the office and returned home. They changed into comfortable clothes, sat on the couches and relaxed, eating Chinese food, and watched a program on their television. Daphne was in the middle of eating her rice when she turned to look at the clock hanging behind Astoria. When she saw Astoria she nearly chocked.

"Careful, Daphne –Oh my god!" exclaimed Clara when she caught sight of Astoria. Both of them stared at her in horror.

Astoria put down her food. "What?"

"Astoria, don't panic."

* * *

Astoria sat up on the lumpy bed in St. Mungos with Daphne and Clare sitting on the chairs, waiting for her results. A middle-aged healer came into the room and shut the door. Daphne and their mother stood up and waited expectantly.

"She's got what you call the pure-blood syndrome." he told them.

"This is my fault!" cried Clara. She sobbed as she went to hug Astoria.

"Stop blaming yourself mum. It's only hair." said Astoria.

"You're only twenty-three and your hair is whiter than Dumbledore's in one night." said Daphne. She was infuriated at Astoria's casualness. This could be serious or deadly.

"There is no need to worry. I'll turn back soon."

"How do you know?" asked the healer.

Astoria picked on a few strand of her hair to inspect it. "It always turns back."

"Has this happened before?"

"All the time."

"What?" Daphne and their mother said in unison.

Her mother released her and ran her fingers through Astoria's hair. She cupped Astoria's face to look at her.

"You mean this has been happening for a while? How long?"

"Since before Hogwarts."

She hugged Astoria tighter. "I never noticed how ill you were."

Daphne asked the healer if they could have a moment. She went to hug her mother and sister after he left the room.

"Neither did I. Astoria, you're always taking care of us but none of us took care of you."

"And we were too selfish to notice. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never crossed my mind." she told them honestly. "It doesn't hurt. I've never felt discomfort and it has been doing this for a long time. It'll turn back."

Despite Astoria's words, the healer thought it was best to keep her in the hospital for observation and to run more tests. Although she had the disease since she was young she had never received proper medical care. To ease her sister and mother she agreed.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat from his face and pushed his hair back. His head was throbbing and his body ached.

"Are you all right?"

Draco reached for his wand he had kept under his pillow but it was not there. When his hands ran over the hard fabric of the sheets he realized that this was not his. He glanced at long curtains hanging from the ceiling. This was not his bedroom.

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's."

Draco turned his head toward the direction of the voice and saw the shadowy figures on the curtains.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Another patient."

It took a few moments for Draco to remember what happened and how he got there. He was going to kill Blaise when he sees him. He continued to feel for his wand in the dark, distrustful of the woman on the other side. It was always better to have his wand close. The longer he couldn't find it the more he grew disgruntled.

"Why am I in a shared room?"

"The others are filled."

He pushed the blanket off him. "It's stuffy in here! I'm suffocating."

"You don't sound like you are suffocating."

"It's a figure of speech!" Draco shouted. He was venting and was irritated that she was provoking him. "Who do you think you are, speaking to me like this?"

"I am your roommate. I am speaking to you because I am concern."

"Save your concerns for yourself. We are both in here with our own reason and it has nothing to do with each other."

"It's true. Goodnight."

Draco heard sheets rustling, followed by silence. He dropped back on his bed and attempted to find a comfortable position to sleep. He punched his pillow to soften it and put it back under his head but was still uncomfortable. After a while he gave up and pushed the pillow to the side along with the blanket.

"Are you asleep? HELLO! I know you can hear me!" he asked her. When she didn't reply back he began to whistle an annoying, broken tune to catch her attention.

He heard sheets rustling and soft footsteps coming toward him. He sat up to meet her when the curtain was pulled back. He could make out a rectangular object in the dark and before he knew it the object was pressed over his face.

"WHA-"

He felt a soft body straddling his chest. It would have felt wonderful if she was not trying to suffocate him with a pillow. He fought against her but his body gave out.

Draco woke with the taste of cheap fabric in his mouth. He spit out the cotton fibers and wiped his mouth and tongue. He opened and closed his eyes to adjust to the lights in the room.

"I'm sorry about last night. It was a taxing day and I needed rest."

Startled, Draco snapped his head to the voice behind the curtain. "You bitch! You tried to kill me!"

"That wasn't my intention. I merely wanted you to sleep."

"Sleep forever you mean?"

"I sprinkled a bit of my leftover sleeping potion in the pillow and let you inhaled it. I checked to make sure you were still alive afterwards."

"You deranged harpy! I'm reporting you! I want a room change!"

"I asked the morning healers already. There are no available rooms."

"Then I want to go home!"

"Can't say I'm sad to see you leave."

"Will you shut up? No one is talking to you."

"Not true. You are talking to me."

Draco growled in frustration. He hated that she spoke calmly and nonchalant. When the afternoon healers came in with his lunch he asked about changing rooms. It was just as the old hag claimed. No rooms.

"How long are you going to be here?' Draco asked the harpy.

"I'm going home the day after tomorrow. You?"

"Tomorrow morning." and it couldn't come sooner.

"Since we are going to be stuck together, I believe we should call a truce."

"What are the terms?" Draco wanted to keep his life and was willing to agree to her truce and the terms.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks SoTimeless and trueffelschwein for reviewing.

* * *

Astoria was looking over pictures of the interior and exterior of possible buildings with her mother and sister. Their realtor finally found them two building that were side-by-side but they were in poor condition and required renovations. Daphne and Clara had taken pictures to show her. Astoria lined the picture side by side and calculated the cost of the renovations using her miniature abacus.

"We can purchase them at a low price but the cost of repairs will be triple the budget."

"You're thinking like a Muggle again, love." teased Clara.

"We can pay for repairs on the structures and use magic on everything else." Daphne reminded her.

"You're right." Astoria recalculated the numbers and suddenly a look on her face.

Daphne and Clara recognized that look. An idea was brewing in her head.

"I think it's time we do something about Greengrass Manor. We should rebuild it into a hospital and donate it to the community."

The manor was a sore subject for them. They had not visited it since returning, each with their own reason. But they were not going to allow that fear to hover over then forever. Daphne and Clara agreed with Astoria's plans for the manor. After they finished their talk, they left her room to take care of things. Daphne left to see the realtor about the purchase of the building, while Clara lingered a bit and looked at the seats filled with people who were waiting for medical attention.

"Clara? Clara Greengrass, is that you?"

Clara turned around to face the blonde witch. It took a moment for her to recognize who she was.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked, closing the distance between them.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"And I you."

The witches smiled politely at each other but both felt awkward. They knew each other because they had mingled in the same circle of pureblood wives but were not particularly close.

"How are you? I hear your family suddenly disappeared over night. I..I thought..."

"We perished? No. You see, Byron divorced me and gave me full custody of the girls. We decide it was best that we relocated."

Narcissa smiled courteously. She heard rumors that Byron had abandon his family, emptied their vaults, and ran. She was not going to fault him for being a coward. There were plenty of times she had wished to disappear as well but she never did. She could not bring herself to abandon Lucius and Draco behind.

Narcissa noted that Clara looked happier than she had ever seen her. Her blonde hair was tied back into a French bun. She was dressed in a pink and black plaid coat with two rolls of black buttons and a long black skirt.

"Welcome back to England." said Narcissa. "Are you visiting or staying?"

"We restored Willow Cottage and are living there."

"What of Greengrass Manor?"

"We decided to renovate the entire property into a hospital and donate it."

"That's an excellent idea. It would benefit the Wizarding community. Goodness me, I almost forgot to ask. How are the girls? As I recall, Daphne was the same age as my Draco and Astoria was a bit younger."

"They are great. Daphne is an author and interior designer. Astoria is an inventor and business genius."

"Congratulations. You've done well with them."

"I can't take all of the credit. The girls did everything on their own. They even helped me study for my exams."

"Exams? Exams for what?"

"I'm a solicitor for Astoria's business ventures and Daphne's manager."

"Oh! Brilliant. All three of you." Narcissa commended her because in all of the years that had known each other never would she have thought Clara would accomplished so much.

"What about Draco and Lucius? How are they?"

"Lucius is doing well. Draco is resting for a while before deciding on a career." Narcissa phased it as well as she could. After the war was over and they were cleared of charges, they paid restitution and moved out of the country to emotionally recuperate. She and Lucius recovered fast and went back to their daily lives. Draco was different.

"That's good."

* * *

Narcissa went to Draco bed, looking sadly at his injured leg. "How are you feeling?"

"My bones are mending back together. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Think before drinking and flying." she said although she knew he'd be back on his broom in no time.

"It's Blaise's fault. He suggested it. Now I have to get a new wand and broom."

"But you went along with it and broke your things in the fall."

"I know." he said. "I won't do it again if it didn't mean coming back here. It's crowed. I have to share a room with that _horrible_ woman."

"You've only been here a few hours. What happened?"

Draco was going to tell his mother about his roommate attempting to murder him but thought better of it. They had agreed to a magical truce not to kill each other. He may not have his wand but his roommate had hers. She casted a spell on their curtains. They couldn't hear what the other one is saying through the curtain unless they want too.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Try not to think about it. You're going home tomorrow and won't see her again."

"Yes, mother."

"Sleep well."

Draco lay back onto his bed after his mother left. He looked at the curtains. He took off his sock and threw it. It hit her curtains, shaking it.

"Yes?" came her voice.

"I'm bored. What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I've rested enough. Got to finish or else I can't make ends meet."

Draco heard that phase in Muggle Studies before. It meant a family is struggling financially. She must have financial problems.

"Sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all. I was going to take a break."

He could hear objects moving and sheets rustling.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Where are you from? Your accent sounds familiar but not."

"I was born here and moved to the States. I moved back here after I finished my schooling."

"Which school did you go to?"

"Pigfarts."

"I've heard of it. Is the headmaster really a talking lion?"

"His Animagus form is a lion. During my graduation ceremony he transformed and roared like the lion in the movie logos." She laughed. "The majority of the teachers have mastered it. There's a snake, a fish, and one is a dragon but he hardly transforms."

"One of my teachers is a cat."

"McGonagall, she was my old teacher too."

"You went to Hogwarts?" he asked before he could take it back. He usually disliked talking about the past.

"Ages ago."

"Tell me more about Pigfarts. Does it have a train?"

"They have a rocket ship that takes you to the school."

"A rocket ship? Where is the school? Outer space?"

She laughed but didn't answer.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just something I remembered from school." she cleared her throat. "What about you? Where have you traveled too lately?"

"I was living in Switzerland until we moved back. Have you eaten their cheese? They are the best."

"No. I haven't."

"What about their chocolates?"

"Never."

"No cheese _and_ chocolates? We've got to fix that immediately."

"Are you offering?"

"I'll ask my mum to bring us some."

"Thank you but you don't have to do that."

"I must. It's a crime to never taste their sweets and cheese."

Both were awkwardly silent after his statement. At first he only spoke to her because he was bored but he was actually enjoying her company. She was loads of fun to talk to despite trying to kill him last night. His happiness was short lived when he had an unexpected visitor.

"I've got a visitor." he told her. The magic from their spell block her from listening to his side of the room.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Lucius before closing the curtain behind him.

A muscle in Draco's jaw ticked. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting you." he stated the obvious but seeing how Draco was acting he decided not to beat around the bush. "I've just come from the Ministry and heard of a promising position opening. I believe you should apply."

"No. I don't want to see _those_ people."

Lucius recognized the small hints that Draco was about to throw a tantrum.

"The war ended ages ago. It's time you finish your childish sulking and act like an adult."

"They hate me. They'll humiliate me."

"This position involves the Ministry but you won't be working for them or even be in the same building. A wealthy foreign business has decided to launch their company in England. They are in need of employees with experience and knowledge of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I don't have that."

"But you had an internship in Switzerland's Ministry of Magic and left with good recommendations. Brush up on British magic laws and it will guarantee you a good position. This information has not been publicly announced as of yet. Shacklebolt is waiting for the owners to finish their preparations. You have an advantage. Think about it."

When Lucius was gone, Draco took the sock off his other foot and threw to get his roommate's attention. He felt the urge to talk to her, to forget about everything else.

"Have you tried American sweets before?" she asked.

"No." he admitted.

"We've got to fix that immediately."

Draco laughed in hearing her repeat his words.

The next morning, Draco woke and the first thing he did was call out to his roommate but there was no answer. He ripped the cast off his leg and flexed his foot. It was completely healed. He walked to her bed and pulled back the curtain to find it empty.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Astoria eating her breakfast when her healer introduced her to a colleague of his, doctor Hollin. He was a healer from the Africa and was interested in studying her disease and genetics. Her healer stepped out to look after another patient while he made his proposal.

"Please think about it. There isn't a lot of information on this hereditary disease. It would be a medical breakthrough."

What Astoria gathered was that she was going to be experimented on like those monkeys in the Muggle science fiction films she watched. She was going to ended up dead or suffer a mutation. No way!

"You have it even though you're not a true pure-blood. Nearly everyone has some Muggle in them."

"Excuse me." Astoria stopped him, "You're proposal is not convincing. So far it sounds like you want to use me as a lab rat -"

"No! You're mistaken! I didn't mean for it to appear that way." he was quick to defend himself in seeing that he was losing her.

She raised her hand to silence him. "And you directly insulted my heritage. Questioning my blood? How did you thing I got this?" She was more upset about being a lab rat than anything involving her blood status. She was saying what she did to build her case to reject him.

"That was not my intention. I apologize for any misunderstanding. I meant to run some tests. Observe how you react in a controlled and uncontrolled environment and certain medications. There might be possible operations if deemed necessary."

What he had described was the definition of a lab rat, a guinea pig, and a monkey.

"No thank you." She lay back on the bed and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. "I'm feeling under the weather. Please leave and tell my healer to come see me."

He stood there for a moment. It was as if he was still going to argue but didn't. He thanked her for her time and left. When her healer came Astoria told him she wanted to be discharged this instant.

"But we're not done yet." he argued.

"I am. Owl the results to me when they are ready." she told him. She took out her cellphone and dialed her mother. She waving it around, trying to get a signal. Electronic were difficult to work in the Wizarding world but useful.

When her call finally went through, she told her mother to come pick her up. Clara and Daphne arrived as soon as they could. She changed her clothes and marched out of there after leaving her roommate a note. In the car, Clara drove as her daughter sat in the back.

"What's wrong?" asked Daphne.

"I had to get out of there." she said and told them what happened.

"He wanted to cut her open with a knife?" said Clara. "You are never to be alone with him again."

"Why were you meeting him in the first place?" asked Daphne.

"My healer encouraged me to talk to him. I thought it would be okay and agreed. Half way into the conversation I realized he never studied a real person with it. Probably just documented accounts."

The pure-blood disease was known but no one had developed it since the thirteenth century. Knowledge about it was limited, only ancient pure-blood families have information about it.

"But you have to see a healer, Astoria." insisted Daphne. "We don't know anything about it. What if it has deadly side-effects?"

"Okay, okay, I'll look for a healer."


	4. Chapter 4

Inside of Willow cottage, Daphne was lying on the couch and making adjustments to her manuscript. Clara was on the other couch, napping. Astoria slowly strode passed them and was about to reach the door when Daphne suddenly looked up and saw her.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked with mild interest.

"Meeting with a friend. I'll be back soon." said Astoria.

"Okay."

Astoria opened the door and walked outside.

Clara's eyes opened and she sat up. "Want to follow her?"

"Yes!"

Astoria rarely left her workroom. For her to come out like this, something was up. Daphne put her manuscript aside and grabbed her coat. Mother and daughter walked outside and suddenly came to a halt when they saw that the car was still there.

"Are you two following me?"

Daphne and Clare jumped and turned around to see Astoria leaning against the wall beside the door. They had walked passed her without realizing it.

"Um...n-no." stuttered Clara.

"Not at all." Daphne said confidently.

"What a shame. I could use your help." Astoria said. At first she didn't want them to know about her meeting but she changed her mind. She needed their advice at a time like this.

Clara and Daphne changed their tune.

"In that case, we were following you."

"Yes, we were."

They surrounded her.

"What's the problem, love?" asked Clara.

"I'm supposed to meet a friend but I don't know if he'll show up." Astoria left a message for her old roommate to meet her at a café. She enjoyed talking to him and wanted to meet face-to-face.

Daphne was excited for Astoria's first date. "You have a date? Who is he? Is he cute?"

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know his name or what he looks like."

"You're going on a blind date. How adorable." said Clara.

Daphne looked Astoria up and down. She had on large baggy clothing that hung over her thin frame. "You've got to change your clothes. You have to make a good first impression."

"She's absolutely right." Clara agreed.

An hour later, Astoria was nervously standing outside of the café. She looked down at the low cut outfit Daphne insisted she wear.

"Mum, give me your coat."

Clara took off her coat and gave it to her. Astoria put on the coat and buttoned it.

"Why did you cover up? You look stunning." said Daphne, who dressed her.

"It's not appropriate for a first meeting. Better to wear it on another date." Astoria walked toward the opened doors but stopped. She looked at her hair and suddenly felt self-conscious. Glamour charms didn't work on it. There was nothing she could do to change the color. Tying her hair up, conjured a hat with a veil and out it on. Now, the next thing she had to do was search for him. It would be difficult since she didn't know what he looked like. She figured out a solution. She conjured a small sign that read, Cheese &amp; Chocolate, and put it on the center of the table. These are the subjects they had spoken about. He would recognize it when he saw her sign.

* * *

Draco got dressed and combed his hair, preparing to meet his old roommate. After he was finished he attempted to Apparate but found out he couldn't. He left his bedroom and walked down the stairs to find his parents for answers.

"You're not allowed out of the manor." Narcissa said simply. "Do you think I'd let you out after what you did?"

Draco remembered the haunted look on her face when she visited him in the hospital. He was angry at himself for putting that look on her but he really wanted to see his roommate again.

"I'm not going to see Blaise. I'm going to meet a friend about a job opportunity."

Narcissa was skeptical and he didn't blame her. He hadn't gone anywhere for the last few days and as far as she knew he had not corresponded with anyone new.

"Ask father, he's the one who suggested it. He told me about it when I was at St. Mungos. Right, father." he said as soon as Lucius walked into the room.

"Yes, I did." Lucius admitted. "Who are you meeting, son?"

"An old friend. You don't know her. She just came back to England. She knows those people that's about to launch their new company. I'm going to ask her about them." The lie came out smoothly.

"It's good to see you following my advice." said Lucius.

"All right, you can go. Good luck." Narcissa kissed his cheek before allowing him to leave.

Draco arrived at the address on the parchment and walked through the threshold.

"Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"

Draco looked up and saw a blonde woman, who looked about his age walking up to him. He had no idea who she was and stepped aside.

"It's me, Daphne Greengrass."

Draco gave her a charming smile although he honestly didn't remember her aside from her surname. "Pleasure seeing you again. You look beautiful. I can't talk to you long. I've got to meet someone."

"Will don't let me keep you. Nice seeing you again." she said before leaving.

When she was out of sight, Draco went into the bathroom and used a glamour charm to change his appearance from his eye color to his nose, chin and cheekbones. He feared someone else would recognize him. After he walked out of the bathroom he glanced around the café in search of his old roommate. It was unfortunate that he didn't know what she looked like.

Draco spotted a woman wearing a pink plaid coat that was far too large for her and a hat with a veil covering her face. He looked down and saw the sign on her table. He found her. She tilted her head back when he approached the table and stood up to greet him.

"Sorry about my appearance. I'm...a bit...I have an ailment." she said.

"You don't have to explain anything." Draco had altered his appearance as well and didn't want to get into it.

They appraised each other in silence. She was covered from head to toe. He could not make out any features at all. It was like they were back in their shared bedroom with the curtains between them. He couldn't help but wonder why she was dressed in this manner. Was her ailment the reason she was at St. Mungos? It might not be completely cured.

"You don't look like how I thought you would, a teenager fresh out of Hogwarts." she said.

Draco found her assumption of him interesting. "What made you think I was so young?"

"You often whine and your parents seem to do everything for you."

Draco would be more offended if it was not true.

"We'll, I thought you were old." he said, looking her up and down again. Maybe she was fat troll and hiding it underneath the coat?

"My sister says I'm an old soul." She said in a neutral tone that made him question if she was agreeing with him or not.

"Are you old?" he had to ask.

She was soft spoken. Her voice sounded young but he couldn't pinpoint her exact age.

"Is age important to you?"

"Not at all, but I'd like to know."

"On the count of three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-five."

The two appraise the other again now that they have shared this information.

"You're older than me?" she said.

"And you're younger than me?" countered Draco. _What if she is lying about her age? _

"Are you surprised?"

"A bit."

"So am I."

"I got you a gift."

Draco had ordered a box of chocolates for her. He placed the box on the table for her to take. He did this because he was trying to see the skin on her hands, the only visible part of her. If she was as young as she claimed, her hands would be devoid of wrinkles. He waited for her to reach for the box but she wasn't moving. He knew what he had to do. She had to see him eat first.

Draco opened the box and ate a piece. "You should try some." He gave her toothy smile. She had to see the chocolate staining his teeth.

It was uncharacteristic of Draco to do something like this but with her, he could let loose. It was a rare opportunity for him to make a new friend without the stigma of being Draco Malfoy.

Astoria was hesitated about eating the chocolates he offered her. It might be poisoned. He could be seeking revenge on her for trying to smother him with that pillow. She wasn't trying to kill him but put him in a long deep sleep. She was about to invent an excuse to not eat when he ate them first. It could be that he marked the ones that were not poisoned. She took a piece. When her hand was under the veil, she dropped it down her sleeve.

"It's good." She lied, pretending to chew.

* * *

Daphne and Clara were sitting a few tables away watching Astoria with her blind date. They were seated far enough to enable them to see the couple but the couple could not see them.

"There's something familiar about him but I don't know what." said Daphne.

"Maybe he went to school with you?" said Clara. "He looks about your age."

"It's possible. Hogwarts is a large school." said Daphne.

Daphne was sulking, displeased at Astoria for covering herself up. She put a lot of effort into choosing the right outfit for Astoria. It was wasted but she wasn't too upset. Astoria was the way she was and there was no changing that.

Seated a few tables away from Daphne and Clara was Narcissa and Lucius. They had followed him to the cafe because they were suspicious of his behavior. It was easy for them to recognize their son. Draco had used a glamour charm on his face but he did not change his clothes.

"Do you think that's a woman or man?" Narcissa asked Lucius about the person Draco was talking to.

"Woman. Look at her hands." Lucius told her.

Narcissa focused on the mysterious person's hands. They were small, the skin was smooth and the nails were well-manicured. They definitely belong to a woman.

"I think I've seen that coat before but I can't remember where."

"I'm more concern about the hat and veil covering her face." said Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

"Astoria?" came Honey's voice calling from the other side of the curtains.

Astoria patted down her hair, which had turned back into its original color days ago, and moved the certain aside to show off the dress. Everyone smiled at her as she went to the three-way mirror to look at her reflection with the other bridesmaids. Each woman twisted and turned her body to test the flexibility of the dress and admire it. Astoria never cared for dresses when she was younger. Their father required her and her sister to wear extravagant robes that were tight and itched when they were younger but this was different. The designer had done a magnificent job on the bridesmaids' dresses. The material felt like silk against her skin and moved like water.

"Do you like it?" Honey asked her bridesmaids.

"How can we not?" said one of the other girls and everyone else agreed.

"Amazing job. You are magnificent." Honey told the designer, who was beaming with pride at her praises.

The designer clapped his hands to gather their attention, "These dresses are charmed to fit the wearer's body. By the wedding day, if any of you young ladies lose weight or _gain_," he coughed, "the dress will still fit you."

Astoria went back into the fitting room to remove the dress and change back into her normal clothes. When she was done she nervously stood aside and waited patiently for an opportunity to speak with Honey in private. After deciding to turn Greengrass Manor into a hospital Astoria did her research and crunched some numbers. For the hospital to be made, they needed help with funds and to find someone with years of experience managing a hospital. When she had this discussion with Daphne and their mother, Daphne suggested that Astoria ask Honey to help them. Daphne had been doing her research on Honey's family after they meet the other day. Honey was wealthy and had a lot of family connections. The best part was that one of her uncles owned a hospital in India.

"Honey, can we have a talk?" Astoria asked.

"Of course." said Honey, who always had a smile on her face.

Astoria was reluctant about asking her friend for help. She might decline.

"I and my family are planning to remodel our old manor into a hospital." Astoria began.

"That's a great idea. You're going to need loads of funding and people with experience. I know this since my Uncle Sirin runs one in India."

Before Astoria knew what was happening, Honey handed her a check with a generous amount and promised that her Uncle Sirin would call her within the next three days. Astoria went home and told her mother and sister the good news.

"Do you tell her what we are doing with Hogwarts too?" said Daphne.

"I didn't have time. She got called away." said Astoria.

"She might write us another check if you did." said Clara.

Astoria was too embarrassed to ask Honey again. "But we have enough funding for that and she already gave us a lot."

"It doesn't hurt to have extra money encase we need it." said Daphne.

"I'll ask but there are no guarantees." said Astoria.

* * *

Draco had been meeting with his mysterious friend, Astoria, every other day for two months. They would sit in the same table in the café. He'd looked forward to the time they spend together and getting to know her more. She wasn't a coldblooded harpy like he thought she was. She was a sincere person with a wicked sense of humor.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Draco.

Astoria was still wearing her hat and veil, preventing Draco from seeing her face, but he suspected something was wrong. She was being awfully quiet.

"There is something on my mind." she admitted.

"You can share it with me. I might be able to help."

"My family wants me to ask my friend for money."

"Are you in financial need? I can -"

"No! No! Don't!" she said quickly. "We - I wouldn't dare bother you!"

"It wouldn't bother me. I want to help you and your family." he insisted.

"There is no need."

"But-"

"Please! Forget I said anything."

He knew that he had upset her when she put some galleons on the table and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" he said, following her out of the café.

She kept walking and didn't look back.

Narcissa and Lucius saw the couple leaving and went after them. Narcissa almost tripped on a chair leg that was sticking out, causing Lucius to stop as well. A loud commotion came from nearby caught the couple's attention. Clara Greengrass and a young woman were stumbling toward entrance of the café like them.

"Clara? What a coincidence meeting you here." said Narcissa.

"Cara...Greengrass?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, dear. I told you about her the other day." Narcissa reminded him.

"You did." Lucius nodded and then addressed Clara. "You look lovely and this must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is my Daphne. Daphne, you remember the Malfoys." said Clara.

"Good to see you two again." Daphne politely greeted them.

"You've grown to be a beauty like your mother."

"Thank you." Daphne said. She glanced at the entrance and then her mother. "Sorry, but we must be going."

"Us as well." said Lucius.

Both groups walked outside of the entrance in search of their missing family member. Each noticed the others behavior and exchanged inquisitive glances.

* * *

Astoria yipped as she felt arms wrapped around her midsection and her back pressed against someone's hard chest. She thought she was being attacked and struggled against him.

"I'm sorry."

Recognizing his voice against her ear, Astoria ceased her moments and shivered. No one, outside of family, had stood so close to her before. She registered what he had said and began to pull his arms from her body but he refused to let her go.

"Let go of me." she said.

"Not until you forgive me." he said.

Astoria took a deep breath to calm herself and her increasing heart rate. Her heart always pounded loudly in her chest when she was with him. Now that he was touching her, it felt like her heart wanted to beat its way out of her body.

"Let go of me. It feels...it feels strange." she touched her chest to calm herself.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

His hold on her loosened but he didn't release her.

"No." she admitted.

"Then, what feels strange?"

"This!" she said, gestured at them.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and she shivered again.

"You smell nice." He said, pressing his nose in her hair.

Astoria could feel her face heated. She tried to wiggle away from him but he tightened his hold around her again.

"S-stop talking nonsense. Let go of me."

"Do you forgive me?"

"If you release me." Astoria waited from him to remove his arms but he didn't. "Why aren't you letting go of me?"

"I'm deciding." he said.

"Deciding on what?"

"Which do I want more? Your forgiveness or letting you go."

Astoria elbowed him in the chest. He puffed out a breath, surprised by her action. She used this distraction to slip away from him. She turned around and looked at him.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked. No one had ever flirted with her before, or so she thought. Daphne would often say she was clueless when boys flirted with her.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "If you've just realized it now, then I must not be doing it right."

"Oh, I was only asking for clarification." she confessed and then removed her hat and veil.

"You're beautiful." he said.

Astoria blushed at his compliment.

"I have something to confess." as he said these words she saw his facial features began to alter.

* * *

Draco waited patiently for Astoria to say something. Anything.

"You're Draco. Draco as in Draco _Malfoy_." she said.

"Yes," he admitted and then held his breath.

Why did he reveal himself to her? Was this a mistake? He was content with dating her in his disguise. She didn't know who he was. She was friends with him for him just being plain Draco. Not Draco Malfoy.

Astoria blinked and then she looked him up and down. Her gaze made him want to Disapparate to another place and time before he stupidly revealed himself to her. He knew what she was thinking. He was Draco Malfoy. Death Eater. Muggle murderer. Or whatever they were calling him behind his back nowadays. He had shut out the vile voices of angry Muggle supporters long ago but it caused a stinging sensation in his chest whenever he thought about it.

"Say something." he murmured. Instincts told him to run. Run away before she rejected him. Hurt him.

Draco was about to Disapparate but all thoughts to run left his mind when he felt her warm palm on his cheek. His body went rigid like a scared animal waiting for her to tear him to pieces and devour him. She could figuratively and he was not certain if he could recover from it.

"You're thin just like back then." she said.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I saw you. Back in Hogwarts. You were thin."

There was not a look of disgust on her face, only curiosity.

"I'm thin?" he said in confusion. Should he be glad that this was all she had to say?

Astoria removed her hand and he immediately missed her warm touch.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked him the same question again.

"Yes." he said without thinking. What was he doing? He should not be giving her an advantage over him.

"I fancy you too."

"What was that? What did you say?" he had to ask since he thought he heard her wrong.

"I fancy you too." She repeated.

"You fancy me? You're attracted to me?" He could hear her words but his mind was not processing it. He needed clarification.

"Yes."

As soon as he heard the word leave her lips he pulled her into a kiss. It did not matter that she was a Muggle-born. It did not matter that she was poor. The only thing that mattered to him was that he loved her. Everything and everyone else be dammed. Draco Malfoy was in love with an impoverished Muggle-born.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco cupped Astoria's face and kissed her. His body pressed over hers on the bed. After they had confessed their feelings he Apparated them a townhouse he had secretly purchased under an alias. His parents know of its existence. When he's there, it meant he wanted to be alone. He had never brought anyone else here until Astoria.

"Stay." he breathed between kisses.

"I can't." Astoria said, although her body was holding him closer to her.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Spend the night with me."

She was very tempted to stay with Draco but couldn't. "I can't. My family will notice."

Draco kissed her hard. When she was completely lost in the wonderful sensations he was building inside of her, he pulled away and rolled off her to lie on the other side of the bed.

"You better go now or else I'll make you stay." he said.

Astoria took a deep breath before pushing herself up. She knew what he said was true. If she didn't leave now she would give into her own desires. She stood up and straight her clothes.

"When are we meeting again?" Draco asked her.

Astoria thought over her up-coming schedule and mentally cringed. "I'm going to be very busy."

Draco sighed. "Me too."

Their gazes connected for two seconds before they went back into each other's arms. They returned to bed and lay on their sides, holding one another.

"Astoria, would you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked her. He had her in his bed and they were snogging, but he had to hear her say it.

"I thought I already was."

The corners of Draco's lips turned up. "Yes. You are." He kissed her nose. "Because you are my girlfriend, you need to know things about me and my past."

Astoria gave him a small nod and urged him to continue.

"I have done things in my past. My family and I have a reputation. Not a very good one." Draco was finding it difficult to speak of his past, mostly because he feared he'd scare her off. She confessed to remembering him from Hogwarts and accepted him. What would happen if she knew the details about him? Would she still remain with him?

"We all have a past, Draco."

"Yours can't be worse than mine."

"I saw you in the room with that cabinet, in the bathroom dueling, and I visited you in the hospital wing when you were injured."

Draco was mortified that she had seen him while he was at his worse and the most vulnerable.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked her.

"I had countless opportunities to approach you, to befriend you, but I never did. Back then I cared little for other people."

"It was good that you didn't. I would not have let you near me. I was a different person back then too. I would only hurt you."

Astoria smiled and brought herself closer to him if possible.

"Maybe we are meant to meet at this particular time in our lives?"

"Maybe it was fated?" he agreed.

* * *

"How big was he?"

Astoria nearly choked on her breakfast. She arrived home an hour ago and knew they were going to ask questions. This was not the line of questions she had imagined.

"Daphne!" said Clara.

"Oh, mum, we're all adults. Look at her with that dreamy expression. That _smile_. Those _marks_." Daphne winked at Astoria.

Astoria blushed and pulled her shirt collar higher. She saw the discoloration on her skin in the mirror. She tried to conceal them with a spell but I didn't work. She was going to have a word with Draco about leaving marks in visible places.

"Yes, we're adults but you can't ask your sister a personal question about her lover."

"Daphne! Mum!" exclaimed Astoria. "I can't believe you two. I don't ask you about your boyfriends."

"That's because you never have to ask. I tell you. So return the favor. Share with me." said Daphne.

"We held each other all night, talked and bit and snogged. We didn't shag." Astoria insisted, although, they were very close. Last night, while she was enjoying his kisses he put his hand on her thigh. That was when she began hearing her mother's voice inside of her head, warning her not to make the same mistakes she did. Her mother had confessed to her and Daphne that she had fallen for their father's charms when she was very young. He was the first and only man she had ever been with and he broke her heart.

"Awe! How romantic!" exclaimed Clara.

"I should have known." Daphne admitted, "You're lucky, Astoria, you've found yourself a rare gentleman."

"When are you seeing him again, daring?" asked Clara.

"Not for a while. I told him I'm going to be very busy with work. So is he, he has to study for an employment position. We agree we shouldn't distract each other."

"Driven and ambitious. He sounds compatible to you." said Clara.

"What you two are doing is great. Business and personal relationships should remain separated." said Daphne.

After breakfast was over, they put the dishes away. Daphne was preparing everyone for their meeting with Honey's uncle by reviewing research on the Shafiq's individual family members. Sirin Lal was Honey's half uncle from her grandmother, Abagail Shafiq's, second marriage to a wealthy wizard from India who died from elderly age. Sirin was independently wealthy from the hospital he owned, one of many fortunes he had inherited from his father.

"He's thirty-three and unattached." Daphne said, admiring his photo from a newspaper clipping. "He's a widower. His wife died in a car accident a month after their wedding last year. The poor man poured himself into his work and family but nothing else."

"How tragic." said Clara.

"Never text and drive." Daphne cautioned. "He has stated in an interview that he will morn his wife's death for a year and might possibly start dating again afterwards. The one year anniversary of her death is approaching. Ten weeks to be exact. We've got to get what we can before the husband hungry witches swarm him."

As Clara drove the car to Greengrass Manor, Daphne fixed her hair and checked her make-up and Astoria looked over the new blue prints Daphne had drawn for their hospital. When the car came to a stop, they got out and looked at their old home. The condition was a lot better compared to how Willow Cottage was. The ancient magic surrounding the manor had protected it from invaders but there were obvious signs that someone had attempted to break inside. The areas near the gates were damaged and distorted. The deed was in Clara's name and nothing could enter the manor without her approval.

Clara took out her wand and waved it at the gates, opening them. As the three walked through the threshold, they stopped to stare at the manor. With her wand raised, she unleashed years of suppressed emotions and blow off a portion of the manor. Daphne laughed and joined her mother in her path of destruction. She set fire to the bushes of flowers that had overgrown over the years.

"I suppose that's cheaper than to hire a demolition crew." said Astoria.

"Oh, come on, Astoria, are you a witch or are you not?" said Daphne.

Astoria shrugged. She took out her wand and blasted the windows.

"That's my sister," Daphne said proudly.

"Can't let mum have all the fun." said Astoria.

The three run about the lawn and destroyed sections of the manor bit by bit. After they were done, they lay over the grass and observed the runes with a feeling of liberation. That was interrupted when they were the sounds of a car nearby. They stood up and patted the grass off each other.

Daphne nearly swooned when she caught sight of the wizard coming out of his expensive and luxurious car. Astoria wouldn't blame her if she did. He looked better in person than his pictures. The wizard was tall dark and handsome. He had black wavy hair and a charming smile.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Sirin. Which one of you is, Astoria?"

Astoria put her hand up. "Me."

"Great to meet you in person." He said and shook her hand.

"Me too, this is my mother, Clara, and my sister Daphne." Astoria introduced them. She handed him a copy of the blue prints to look over.

"I am blessed to be in the presence of such beautiful ladies." He said, shaking each of their hands.

Daphne giggled while Clara blushed.

"This is the site where we are building the hospital." Daphne went into her professional persona. She may have a carefree and playful personality but she was serious about her work. "I have studied other hospital buildings and structures and draw these up."

* * *

"Draco, come to dinner." Narcissa called to him from the door.

Draco closed the book he was reading and followed her downstairs. In the dining room, he sat down and ate his meal quietly.

"To think, all it took was the proper incentive." Lucius stated, breaking the silence.

Draco looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. He was feigning ignorance, although they clearly know something was happening with him.

"Who is she, Draco?" asked Narcissa.

This relationship had to be serious for him to finally stop drifting and do something. They could see that he was doing all this to impress the new woman in his life. Narcissa had to know who the mysterious woman was, believing that there might possibly be a wedding to plan.

"I'll tell you when we are ready." Draco told them. He finished his meal and excused himself.

Draco was not planning on keeping Astoria a secret forever. He would tell them about her when the time was right. He had to be certain of how they currently feel about Muggle-borns. He loved his parents and Astoria and he wanted them to accept her. They have known one another for a short time but he was already madly in love with her, especially after what she told him about her life these past few years.

Astoria left Hogwarts after her fourth year when her father abandoned her, her sister, and their mother. They decided to move out of the country to avoid the war. Prior to that, she had been secretly saving her own money. It was enough for them to get by but they had to carefully ration everything. They lived inside a tent in the woods for seven years. While going to school they worked multiple jobs to earn money and support their family.

His Astoria was a fighter. She had fought through hardships for hers and her family's survival. She was younger than him but he could see the depth of wisdom and experience on her personality. That was the reason he must fight to get this employment position. He had to prove he was worthy of a woman like her. He went back to his bedroom to study. So engrossed he was with the book that he was startled when a house elf appeared and told him Blaise was there to visit him.

"I thought my mum forbid you from coming here." said Draco.

"Have you forgotten how charming I am? I have returned to your mum's good grace." Blaise said. He was holding a long rectangular box and offered it to Draco. "Sorry about your old broomstick. Consider this a peace offering."

Draco opened the box to reveal a broomstick. He took it out of the box to admire it. It was Blaise's old broomstick from Hogwarts. The one Draco had secretly pinned for since he saw Blaise flying on it. Although Lucius bought Draco the latest and fastest broomstick at the time, Draco secretly envied Blaise and wanted his. The broomstick was nothing he had ever seen before. It was custom made by a skilled broomstick maker.

"I would have thought you'd buy me a new broomstick. Not give me your old one." Draco said with boredom, although he was thrilled on the inside. "Who made it by the way?"

"I honestly don't know. I got it from a trade with some girl in our house." Blaise leaned closer to Draco to sniff him. "Her perfume smells divine." he grinned.

While studying Draco had missed Astoria and put on the coat he was wearing the night before. It had her scent lingering on it. Breathing it in reminded him of her and it help motivate him. He didn't think Blaise would be able to smell her too. Draco put the broomstick back inside of its case and appeared nonchalant as he pulled the front of his coat close.

"I thought it was odd when your mother said you were studying. Let me guess, you're doing this reform act in exchange for visitation with your new girlfriend."

"I can see her whenever I like."

"Looks like you saw her recently." Blaise chuckled and pointed at Draco's neck.

Draco went to a mirror to look at his reflection to see what Blaise was laughing at. There was a mark on his neck. It was when he remembered the spot where Astoria had kissed him. He could remember the sensation of her tongue and teeth there. It explained why his mother didn't interrogate him about his whereabouts last night and knew that he had been with a girl.

"Anyone I know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne had placed an ad on the Daily Prophet searching for architects and designers to lead a large project. She added the address of where to meet them. As Daphne, Astoria, and Clara arrived to their newly purchased building they were overwhelmed by the amount of people who came. There were crowds of wizards and witches waiting outside for them. Clara parked the car and all three got out to walk to the front of the building. Daphne clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. The crowd slowly quiet down and gave the witches their undivided attention.

"Thank you for coming. I am Daphne. My family is the new owners of the structures behind me." She spread her arms out toward the remains of the two buildings behind her. "I know, needs loads of work." She gave a small laugh. "We have called you out here -"

Daphne paused momentary, hearing the sound of a screeching car. Two men emerged from the car, one was very tall with dark hair and dark skin and the other had sandy brown hair and pale skin. Both men were panting as they sprint to join the crowd.

"Sorry!" shouted the dark haired one. "Um…we got here as fast as we can."

Daphne cleared her throat and continued speaking. "As I was saying, we have called everyone here for a contest. These buildings are going to be entirely recreated. The one on the left will be the manufacture department and the right will be the corporate department. The contest is for you to create the layout and designs for them. Be creative. Do anything as you please as long as it's include in the criteria listed."

Astoria handed a stack of parchment to the crowd for them to pass to each other. The three witches had worked together and spent two days narrowing down the things they wanted for the company.

"Whichever designs we like best will win the contest. You'll be hired to lead the project and paid generously. Whenever you are done submit your work as directed in the parchment. The winner will be chosen five months from now and we will begin construction as soon as possible."

The crowd animatedly talked among themselves. As a designer herself, Daphne knew the joys of creating something and seeing it come to life. She would have done the buildings on her own but they were going to be busy with the other projects Astoria had planned. Besides, one of the key things the witches were promoting was jobs for the Wizarding community.

Daphne directed everyone inside of the building to see the interior. She, Astoria, and Clara answered questions as the crowd inspected every nook and cranny. When the crowd separated hours later the witches returned home to rest for the day.

In the weeks that followed the witches divided their projects and worked diligently. Clara worked closely with Sirin, following Daphne's layout, blue prints, and designs for the new hospital. Daphne partnered with Astoria to research information, conduct interviews, and purchase necessary items. At the end of the day they would have dinner together late in the evening. They would discuss how their day went and how much progress they were making.

* * *

Draco was in Switzerland to pick up a letter of recommendation he had owled his own associates for. Going in person would appear more sincere. He also wanted to go there to shop for gifts to give to Astoria.

"Draco?"

Draco was surprised to see his old schoolmate from Hogwarts.

"Hi, Honey." he said causally. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good." he said. "You?"

"Complete bliss." she said. "I'm getting married."

"Congratulation."

"Thank you. Are you able to come to my wedding?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Honey's family may be one of the most pureblood in the Wizarding World but they are neutral. She was friendly with loads of people no matter what their blood status was. Her wedding would be filled with their old schoolmates.

"Please come, it'll mean a lot to me."

"Yes," the word slipped through his lips before he could stop it.

Honey smile brightly at him. "Bring your parents too if they want to come. I'll owl you an invitation."

As Honey bid Draco well, he wondered if he was making a mistake. Being with Astoria had changed him. He felt like he was able to meet people from his past. On the way home, he had made up his mind. He was not going to live in the past anymore. His love for Astoria was the most important thing to him and he wished to be with her long-term. In order for him to do that he had to show that he was capable of changing.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Draco gave his mother and father gifts from his trip.

Narcissa picked up one of the gifts he got for Astoria. "What is this?"

"That one is for someone else." he took it from her.

Narcissa gave him a knowing smile. "Oh?"

"We received an invitation from the Ministry for a gather." said Lucius. "We won't stay out too late."

"I want to go too." said Draco. With that said and he went to his bedroom to get dress.

Narcissa and Lucius watched his back on astonishment.

* * *

Daphne inspected her reflection in the mirror until she was satisfied with the way she looked. She picked up a tray and filled it with glasses of red wine. Astoria had hors d'oeuvre on her tray. Once they finished preparing, they opened the doors and entered the party. Astoria had asked the Minister to hold this gathering so she could personally meet and select candidates for upper management positions in their new company. The candidates they were going to choose must share similar views as them and possess the skills, knowledge, and experience that would aid the company to be successful. They had no time for those that would give them trouble.

Astoria and Daphne were disguised as waitresses because after they graduated magic school they paid their way through college as waitresses. During their employment they witnessed that people tend to show their true colors with those they deemed held a lower position than them. It was made open knowledge that she, Daphne, along with some old friends visiting from the States are Muggle-borns. The witches are going to see how the guests interact with them. Astoria even hired photographers to photograph the party so they could keep track of groups and individuals.

"Refreshments?" asked Astoria, offering a group of witches and wizards the items on her tray. Some of them were hesitate, while others reluctantly reached for some hors d'oeuvre. Some people carefully inspected the item before placing it back. She smiled sweetly at them, memorizing their faces, before continuing to the next group.

Astoria looked for Daphne and saw her eavesdropping on private conversations a few feet away. When the sister's eyes connected, Daphne signaled to Astoria and nodded her head to her left. Astoria looked to where Daphne directed her. There was an elderly wizard with salt and pepper hair. His arm was draped on the bum of a blonde haired witch wearing a tight white dress and oversized jewelry. She was young enough to be his grand-daughter. Astoria turned back to Daphne and nodded. Daphne smiled mischievously and walked toward the couple.

Astoria sent a signal to Clara who was watching both of them from a distance. Receiving, her signal, Clara whispered into the ear of the head of photographers. The photographer got his camera ready and gathered his fellow photographer.

In less than two seconds a scream pierced the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to look. It was when chaos ensued. Cameras flashed left and right to capture it.

"YOU MUDBLOOD! Look at what you did to my dress!" the witch scream. She pointed at the wine stain and staring murderously at Daphne.

"I'm sorry!" cried Daphne. A skilled actress, she slumped her shoulders down, lowered her head in embarrassment, and forced out tears. Seeing her now, one would think Daphne was a subservient kitten and not the confident witch she truly was.

Astoria moved about the room, eavesdropping on the opinions of what the guests had of the scene.

"Astoria?"

Astoria went stiff and felt her body warmed at the sound of the owner's voice.

"Draco?" she said.

Draco materialized among the crowd in a dashing dress robe that made her sigh. He walked toward her and stopped momentarily to take in her attire and the tray she was holding.

"Um…hi." He said shyly. "A-are you busy?"

Astoria snapped out of her Draco daze when she remembered what she was doing there. "I'm working." She told him and turned her attention back to listening to the wizards and witch around them.

Draco followed her gaze. They listened to the gossip spreading through the crowd.

"What was the Minister thinking? Hiring their kind, look at what happened."

"Clumsy sort, they are. Can't compare to house elves."

"It was an accident. It's not like she can't use magic to fix it."

"This was obviously a ploy to steal her jewels."

Draco took the tray from Astoria and placed it on a table. He put his arm around her and led her away.

"Let's leave." he said.

"I can't. I'm working."

Draco stopped pulling her. He released her and picked up the tray.

"Here, here," He handed the rest of the hors d'oeuvre to anyone nearby and returned the empty tray back to the table. He took Astoria's free hand and continued to lead her away.

As soon as they were alone, he pressed her against a wall and kissed her long and hard. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I hope you don't get fired but you shouldn't be there."

Astoria thought he was sweet for worrying about her. "Don't worry. I can take a break but it's got to be short so-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco pulled her against him and kissed her again.

"When are you done working here?" he asked her after breaking their kiss.

Astoria had never felt as conflicted as she did in this moment. She enjoyed spending time with Draco but she had to work to secure hers, her mother, and sister's future. Previous experience had taught her that there are no guarantees in life. When she was young, she had been wealthy. She was well fed, lived in a mansion, and had house elves cater to her every whim. It was gone in one night.

Since Astoria was too young to use magic outside of school she had learned to live as a Muggle during the summer. For someone who was raised in the world of pure-bloods it was difficult to adjust to a completely different life style but she did it. Not for herself but for her mother and sister. When she first came up with the idea for her company she swore to herself that she would succeed no matter what.

"I want to explore our relationship. I feel passion between us but passion does not feed you." she admitted to him. "Work is top priority to me and you will be seeing less of me until everything falls into place. It will take a while. I can't ask you to wait for me."

"I've got no problem with that." Draco said. He could sense where the conversation was leading toward and he was not about to let her break up with him. "I understand how you feel. I'm the same. I've got loads to do myself and I was going to tell you something of the same lines. I don't want our relationship to be public until I am in the place I want to be. I want to be someone you can walk with down the streets without feeling shame. There are unkind things being said about me that I don't care for but I will hex anyone that would say things about you."

Astoria nodded at their liked mind. "So we are in agreement to stop our relationship for a while?"

Draco flinched as if she had physically hit him. "No! I want to continue seeing you. I'm not letting you go. We should see each other at least twice a month." he said and it was final.

* * *

At home, Astoria, Daphne, and Clara went over the photos of the party as Daphne recounted the event. They were making notes of the numerous people who had reacted negatively toward Daphne and the ones who came to her defense. Daphne picked a few photos out and spread them over the table.

"Him, him, her, her, him, her." said Daphne as she pointed to each person who defended her.

"I overheard this group insulting you." said Astoria. She crossed out three of the people on the photo and moved them to the discard pile.

It took them all night but they had managed to narrow down the candidates they wanted. Next, they had to perform background checks on them, something they had learned about while in the Muggle World. They agreed that whatever they discovered about these people's past they were not going to judge them unless it was too offensive. Astoria and Daphne was going to see the Minister about these candidates. Clara was going to search for any interesting gossip about them.

At the Ministry of Magic, Astoria and Daphne presented Minister Shacklebolt the photographs and asked for their names. Highly approving of their list, he gladly supplied the names to them.

"How did you concoct all of this together? It's brilliant and detailed." said Minister Shacklebolt.

"Astoria is the brain behind everything." Daphne said. "Mum and I just do as she says. She astonishes me all the time with her creations."

"You and mum inspire me." said Astoria.

Daphne beamed at Astoria's words and hugged her.

Minister Shacklebolt looked at Astoria in surprise. "You? You're so young."

Astoria shrugged nonchalantly. "Once I decide I want something I have to have it, using all available resources."

"When your hospital and company are complete it would greatly benefit the Wizarding community. Greatly, help improve relations between Muggle-borns and pure-bloods." said Minister Shacklebolt.

"Please, don't speak as if I am some sort of philanthropist. I decided to build a new hospital because I experienced first-hand how overcrowded St. Mungo's was and did not enjoy it. I want to create the company because of something I had observed in my surrounds growing up. I am capitalizing on it." Astoria told him.

Minister Shacklebolt chuckled. "You were a Slytherin weren't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Daphne with a smirk.

"No matter the reasons behind your actions, what you are doing is beneficial to everyone. I tip my hat to you, Miss. Greengrass. You are an extraordinary talented witch." He said. "There are close friends of mines that I would like you to meet when you are available."

Astoria and Daphne looked at each other.

"Tell us when and we'll be there."

* * *

"Stop."

Draco immediately released Astoria's hair and pulled his hand away but the damage was done. She was buttoning her shirt and straightening her robes. That meant their snogging session was over. He sighed and rolled off of her.

He knew by now which areas of Astoria's body were off limits but his stubborn hand didn't listen. It had to be a rebel. Stupid hand! he mentally scolded himself. She allows us to touch her breasts but you go for her hair? The hair that she strictly told us not to touch.

Astoria patted her hair down and sat up.

"You've brought me here loads of times but I've only seen this room. Give me a tour?"

Draco kept her in the bedroom for a specific reason. If that was not happening anything soon, he might as well show her the rest of the place.

"I'd love too."

After Draco finished showing her the others room, he realized how much he had been neglecting them. They were dusty, unused, and without furniture because he only occupied the bedroom.

"What do you normally do here?" she asked.

She was probably thinking he brought women here all the time for a quick shag.

"I come here to escape life." he told her honestly. "And I've never brought anyone else here before."

"I believe you." she said. She had gone through his belongings whenever he wasn't paying attention or used the bathroom. It was evident that they were all of his and no one else.

Draco was touched that she believed him.

"I've got gifts for you." He walked her back into the bedroom where he presented her large boxes of sweets.

"You don't have too."

"I want to." he opened a box and offered it to her. "You've got to try these."

* * *

"What's going on?" Draco asked his parents.

They looked suspiciously amused while they watched him eat his breakfast. Holding back laughter, Narcissa put her hand behind Draco and pulled something off his shirt. It was a colorful rectangular shaped piece of foil. He and Astoria had spent the night feeding each other sweets and snogging. The chocolate wrapper must have accidentally got stuck on him. He should have changed his clothing when he got back but kept forgetting. His mind was always too busy thinking about Astoria.

"Quite a sweet tooth you have. Be careful, you might rot your teeth." Narcissa teased him playfully.

"Come now, dear. It's only twice a month." said Lucius.

Give it to his father to notice when he left the manor overnight.

"Any more news about that foreign company?" Draco asked Lucius, changing the subject.

"I have discovered the foreigners are not actually foreign. We know them, the Greengrasses." said Lucius.

"Greengrass?" said Draco. He recognized the name but could not put any faces to it.

"We saw Clara and Daphne Greengrass months ago. They moved to the States when the war started and returned to develop their company." added Narcissa.

"Be friendly with them, son. They would be your boss." said Lucius.

"Especially, Astoria. Clara told me that Astoria was the one who thought of everything. She's brilliant." said Narcissa.

Draco visible shook at the mention of Astoria's name. It reminded him of his sweet Muggle-born Astoria and he missed her warmth.

"Did you hear about the new hospital they are constructing?" Narcissa asked Draco. "Clara said it was all Astoria's idea and Daphne designed it."

"Astoria is a visionary with the drive to make it happen. It'll benefit you if you won her favor."

Draco was appalled by his father for implying that he should flirt with another woman. He had his Astoria and she was enough for him. Besides, he barely remembered Daphne let alone Astoria Greengrass.


	8. Chapter 8

Due to Clara and Sirin efforts the new hospital was finished faster than anticipated. Daphne and Astoria were blindfolded as their mother led them inside. When the blindfolds were removed the sisters gasped. The designs and style was an exact replica of Daphne's drawings, which put her in tears.

"This is the Welcoming Center." said Daphne as she gestured at the furniture. "There should be a least three receptionists seated here. They have to have computers and chairs. I want vases with flowers here and here, framed paintings over there, there, and there. A large television is going to be place there. The patients and visitors will sit on rows of chairs here and here." she guided everyone as they walked through each room and described what they were for.

"Years ago, I never, ever thought we would be standing here like this." said Daphne hugging her sister and mother when they reached the last room.

"Neither did I." said Clara.

"I visualized it." admitted Astoria with confidence. "It turned better than I thought it would because of you, Daphne. Let's go celebrate."

Daphne and Clara agreed and they headed out.

"Are you joining us?" Daphne asked Sirin.

Since he had agreed to help them with the hospital, the witches had offered him a share. He was now part owner and going to manage it on their behalf.

Daphne didn't miss that Sirin looked to Clara for approval.

"You should join us." suggested Clara.

"Thank you." he said.

Clara and Sirin walked in the front with Daphne and Astoria were behind them. Daphne elbowed Astoria who was busy admiring the craftsmanship on the ceilings. Astoria looked at Daphne who gestured toward their mother and Sirin.

"Look at them. He looks at her like a lost puppy begging to go home with her. She looks at him like she wants to take the puppy home but is afraid he'll be a naughty puppy." Daphne whispered to Astoria.

Astoria looked at her mother and Sirin with Daphne's illustrative words floating in her head. She would rather not see her mother in any sort of sexual manner.

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Oh, Astoria, if your mind is not on work, you are day-dreaming about your boyfriend. Which I may add, you have not introduced to us." teased Daphne.

"How can you be so nosy with all the work we have to get done?" Astoria chided her sister.

"Don't change the subject. You're not the casual sort, Astoria. You've been seeing this bloke for over half a year. Why haven't you brought him home? I and mum are dying to meet him."

"He is not ready."

"'He is not ready?'" Daphne repeated and then paused to think before she spoke again. "Are you scared we'll run him off?"

"Daphne -" said Astoria but her sister continued talking.

"-because I won't. I won't say anything rude to him."

"_Daphne," _Astoria said sharply and her sister snapped her mouth shut.

Upon hearing Astoria's tone, Clara stopped walking and turned around to see what her daughters were doing.

"I'll bring my boyfriend to meet you two when he's ready. I promise." Astoria announced.

When they got to the restaurant Clara pulled Daphne into the bathroom to have a private conversation.

"What did I tell you?" Clara said to her daughter.

Daphne pressed her lips together in guilt. She had created a plan of how she was going to talk to Astoria about her boyfriend, be all nonchalant, but Astoria was being too defensive which made Daphne suspicious. She had to talk to her as soon as they were alone again.

"Will…"

"I told you not to say anything about Astoria's boyfriend." Clara reminded her.

"Well…"

"Astoria is not the casual sort -"

"I know that mum!" Daphne exclaimed. "I told her that we won't scare him off."

Clara gasped. "You told her _that_! Oh, my goodness! I told you not to say anything. Let her tell us about him herself."

"I was trying to reassure her that we will accept him." Daphne reasoned.

"Astoria has never had a boyfriend before. I worry that -"

"Mum! Her boyfriend is not father."

"What are you saying?" Clara looked at her confusion.

Daphne sighed. Clara have warned and cautioned her and Astoria about boys. Daphne acknowledged it but Astoria had taken it to heart. Astoria had never gotten close to a boy because of their mother's words. Now that Astoria found herself someone she actually fancied she was hesitating about their relationship.

"You told me not to say anything but look at you. You've drilled into her head that every man is out to break her heart like father broke yours."

"You don't think I know that? I know the damaged I have done to you girls." Clara confessed. She placed her hand on Daphne's shoulder. "And I know that you and Astoria are not like me. If you do get your hearts broken you will mend it with your own hands and continue with your life. You would not fall into despair like I did. I told you not to say anything because I think she needs guidance from some else. Someone who has a pleasant experience in relationships."

* * *

"You fancy my mum?" Astoria asked Sirin. She was sitting across the table from him. They were waiting for their food and for Clara and Daphne to return from the bathroom.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

Astoria had sensed that his decision to accept the managerial position in their new hospital had something to do her mum. She and Daphne had witnessed them secretly glancing at one another. She wanted to be sure her assumptions were correct before she said anything further.

"But she's resisting you, isn't she?" Astoria said, knowing how her mother was.

"Yes,"

"She's stubborn. You have to be patient and direct with her."

"Does this mean you approve of me?"

"Yes and so does Daphne."

Sirin smiled. "Thank you and thank you Daphne as well."

Astoria nodded. "I'm not very knowledgeable about relationships so I wouldn't be able to give you advice. I can see that she fancies you already but is worried about how we would react. I will have a conversation about you with her and reassure her that I and Daphne approve of you. I don't know if mum would decide to be with you romantically afterwards or not."

"If she rejects me, I will not hold grudges. As long as I am allowed near her I will be happy."

Astoria was moved by Sirin. He had loved and lost his wife but he was willing to give love another try. Although her mother wasn't really to be with him, he was going to wait for her. Being near her and seeing her was enough for him.

Daphne and Clara joined them at the table right after the food arrived. They ate in silence. Sirin was watching Clara as with longing in his eyes as he ate. Clara was pretending she didn't notice him watching her eat. Daphne was watching Astoria, trying to guest who her secret boyfriend was. Astoria enjoyed her meal while thinking about Draco.

* * *

For their latest date, Draco invited Astoria to go flying with him. He thought he could impress her with his flying skills and his new, yet old, broomstick. Astoria once told him that she loved flying but had not had the chance to do it as often as before.

"This is my old broomstick." Astoria said when he showed her his broomstick. She took it from his hands to look at the handle.

"This is your broomstick? How do you know?" asked Draco.

Astoria turned the handle toward Draco. "Look here." she pointed at the ridges on the polished wood. "I tried to carve my name here."

Draco looked at the squiggly lines on the handle.

"I was trying to make an A for Astoria but it didn't come out straight." Astoria said. "My sister stole it and traded it to someone. I can't believe it was you."

Blaise told Draco that he got it from a trade with a girl. It was probably Astoria's sister.

"So, I got to ride your broomstick before you rode mines." Draco said to himself.

Astoria looked up. "What was that?"

"I said, awesome broomstick!"

"I thought I heard you said you wanted me to ride your broomstick?"

"I said nothing of the sort." Draco denied, mentally cursing her good ears.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was really looking forward to it."

Draco didn't know if she was talking about the same thing he was. Did she honestly hear his comment? Was teasing him or was she talking about riding the actual broomstick in her hands?

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's fly."

Draco strategically placed Astoria toward the front so he can have one arm wrapped around her, the other holding on to the handle. She rested her back onto his chest. She wasn't holding on to anything but him, which showed how much she trusted him. As the wind blew against their skin and her hair flew across his face, he breathed in her scent. He began to contemplate their relationship. She was a Muggle-born. She had known about his past. Why was she dating him? His mind had a tendency to conjure dark theories. Was it possible that she was planning to make him fall madly in love with her, only to break his heart? He prayed that wasn't the case because he had already fallen deeply for her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him, feeling his body tensing behind hers.

"I'm thinking about us. Why do you like me?"

Astoria looked at him. "Remember I told you, I accidentally spied on you when we were in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I remember." When they first started dating he was not ready to speak about it but after being together for all these months he was prepared to listen.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I was minding my own business but I kept running into you while you were in compromising situations. Accidently spying became intentional spying. I was intrigued by you. There was more to you than what you presented to the world and then that night."

"What night?" he asked.

There were so many night where Draco was alone and vulnerable. He was creaking under the pressures of the threat looming over his family. Those were the nights he wished no one would know of. His pride would not allow anyone to see him like that, although in his heart, he wished there was someone to confer with.

"I was there. That night the Death Eaters were in the school. I saw them and you."

Draco grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Did any of them hurt you?"

"No. I was hiding. No one saw me but I saw everything."

Draco's pale eyes searched hers. "Everything?"

"I saw the way they treated you. Heard the things they said."

Her words were taking him back to that moment when the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts. They related Voldemort's orders for him to kill Dumbledore or his parents would die. They laughed and taunted him about his father's failure and the things they would have done to his mother. He ran from them, tears burning his eyes as he searched the castle for Dumbledore.

"I was hardly acknowledged by my family. When they did, it's nauseating. My sister was in the same house as me in the manor and in Hogwarts. She stole my possessions and only communicated with me if my existence affected her. I cared for no one. I didn't know what love was."

Draco loved Astoria more than ever before. She had bared her soul to him from the coldness of her home to the emptiness she felt inside. He wanted to take the terrible memories away and give her nothing but happiness.

"You were the first person to make me feel." confessed Astoria. "That night you left I cried. I knew you needed someone but never approached you. How could my hairy heart help you?"

"You need not fear on that score." Draco quoted a line from The Warlock's Hairy Heart, a well-known tale in the Wizarding world, of which she had referenced. It garnered a small laugh from Astoria. He continued with words he formed himself. "I have possession of your hairy heart. I shall hold it in my chest and fill it with love, upon which it should overflow. In exchange will you keep mines safe?"

Astoria replied with another line from the tale but with her own modern twist. "With your heart in my breast I am healed. I will know true love!"

They embraced and shared a kiss.

Draco apparated them to the townhouse. He threw the broomstick aside and turned her body to face his. Astoria ran her hands down his chest to waistline of his trousers.

Draco pulled away from her to ask, "Are we really doing this?"

She had always made him stop. He wasn't about to go into this and be shot down again.

"I told you I wanted to ride your broomstick. Didn't I?"

Draco chuckled and clumsily struggled out of his clothes and removed hers. Unlike many times before Astoria didn't hear her mother's voice. All she could hear, all she could see, and all she could feel was Draco.

* * *

They were lying naked on his bed, both catching their breath, and relaxing form their love making when Draco suddenly made his proposal.

"Marry me."

"What?" Astoria asked him and then when she registered what he just said she gasped.

"I love you, Astoria. Will you marry me? We'll have a secret engagement." He added the last part because he had taken in the possibility that she would reject him. He'd spent weeks rehearsing a speech that would pursue her to say yes. "Only I and you will know. We will decide on a wedding date after we both are accomplished. We can be just like we are now. See each other twice a month."

As Astoria thought over his proposal, Draco was clenching his teeth and willing her to say yes.

"Nothing has to change between us. Well, besides us being engage and the shagging. I would prefer we do this again, multiple times." Draco was panicking as he waited from her answer. She was taking too long to reply. He was filling up the silence with his mindless ranting.

Astoria opened her mouth, appearing as if she was about to say something but didn't and closed it.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it? I am a skilled lover. I tell you. You can ask...um..." Draco caught himself before he accidentally told her the names of his past tryst. He was purposing marriage and regular shagging for goodness stakes! Listing names of previous lovers would turn her away.

"Ask...um you should ask yourself." he said. "It's not as if you've got anyone to compare me too."

Astoria arched her brow at this.

"The blood on my - I'm sorry, love! I didn't mean to be vulgar! Say something! Please, you're driving me mad!"

"Yes," Astoria finally said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Happy that she said yes, Draco kissed her.

"I'm sorry about my proposal. It was awful. I'll make it up to you by proposing to you again. Next time, it'll be grand and spectacular - and I'll have a ring." Draco said. In truth, he had purchased a ring ages ago. He had brought it with him on their other dates. This was the one time he didn't and he could hex himself for forgetting.

Astoria smiled and nodded. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and was going to sleep when Draco slightly shook her.

"You're going to say 'yes' next time I propose, right?" he asked her for verification.

"Yes,"

"Wonderful." he said and kissed her arm.

Astoria closed her heavy eyelids about to fall asleep but Draco shook her again. She forced opened her eyes and looked at him inquisitively.

"We're going to shag again, right?"

"When I'm not sore."

"Yes, of course." he said and kissed her shoulder.

Astoria couldn't help but noticed that his face was getting closer to her every time she opened her eyes. He's planning something in that blond head of his.

"Does that mean I was good?"

"There's no comparison." she said because she had no one to compare him too.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a lot of convincing but Astoria agreed to spend the next day with Draco. They were going to celebrate their secret engagement. She owled Daphne and her mother with a brief message and told them not to worry. She would have gone back in person but stayed to soothe Draco's worries. He confessed that he feared if she left she wouldn't come back after she realized what a mistake she had just made. Fortunately, Astoria was always prepared and brought extra set of clothing with her to change into.

After they ate the breakfast his house elf made them, they left the townhouse. Holding hands they walked through Diagon Alley under disguises using Glamour Charms. Shops were minimal as they were receiving poor revenue. Diagon Alley as well as other Wizarding communities had gravely suffered due to the war. Magic repaired the damage but magic couldn't repair the damage in people's hearts. During the war, people were disappearing left and right. Bodies were discovered, sometimes no traces at all. Many families relocated to different countries, fearing they would be next, while the brave remained to defend their home. Once the war had officially ended, few families returned.

"How is it going with that employment position?" Astoria asked Draco.

"Nothing as of yet."

"So, you're not doing anything at this time?"

"I've done my end. All I have now is to wait. It's tiresome."

Draco had studied every book related to the position. It was a small accomplishment. His father said the company had not been opened as of yet. He had to wait to apply for the position. His mother told him that the Greengrasses were neutral and might consider hiring him. Even then, he didn't know if they would offer the position to him or not. There were possibilities that they would turn him away. Neutral or not, they might not want to be associated with the likes of him. If that happened that meant all of the work he did was for nothing.

"Do you think you would have liked working under someone?"

"It would be an adjustment." The thought of working for someone honestly didn't appeal to Draco.

Astoria nodded. His answer told her enough and she decided to share her idea with him. "Why don't you be your own boss?"

"Brilliant idea but I don't know anything about starting a business. Besides, who'd want to do business with me?" Draco said bitterly.

"People will say whatever they want to say. Don't let that bother."

Draco stopped walking and hugged Astoria. "I know you're right. It stopped bothering me ages ago but now that I've got you to consider. There will be harsh gossip about you because of me. My horrid reputation will spread to you."

"I never cared for insults. Chin up, my love. I've got a way that will soften people's hearts to you."

Draco released Astoria and looked at her. "You do?"

"Look around you."

Draco did as she said.

"Remember how lively it used to be?" she asked him.

Draco looked at the few shops that were opened and felt nostalgic as old memories resurfaced. "I used to beg my mother to bring me here all the time when I was little. It was always so crowded, colorful, and lively. Looking at them now is depressing."

"Do you have an independent vault from your parents?"

"I do. It's enough to take care of us for years. You won't have to work anymore."

"Thank you for trying to support me but I chose to work. I want to be independent and I want you to learn to be too." Astoria took Draco's hand and led him to the middle of the street. "You can use your money to purchase a few shops, restore them, and rent them out at a low price."

Draco thought over her suggestion and his own ideas began to form. "I can do it anonymously. Give out generous loans for people to fill their shops with merchandise."

"Let's go home and get started."

Draco didn't miss that she called the townhouse _home_. He was already imagining them happily married and living there. They Apparated back to their home where Astoria explained more of her ideas to him in details. Sitting in bed she got a quill and parchment to give him a visual understanding of things. The more she spoke the more Draco realized how well thought out it was.

"How did you know all this?" he asked her.

"I thought of doing it myself once but discarded the idea after I made a few calculations. I went another route. I recycled this idea and altered a few things. If we do this right, it would work in your favor and recreate your image. I will tell you now, it will take loads of work and effort. Are you willing to do it?"

"I'm prepared."

Astoria smiled and kissed him.

"Do you know how to do a balance sheet?" she asked him.

"A what?" Draco asked back.

"A balance sheet is a summary of your finances."

"Don't the goblins do that for you?" said Draco, since the goblins where handling his vaults.

"They record and itemize the things in your vault but it is you who has to be responsible for your own galleons and possessions." Astoria conjured more parchments and inkwells. She was going to manually teach him how to do his own accounts. No fiancé of hers was going to be ignorant of his finances. "In order to run a business you've got to know about assets, liabilities..."

As Draco listened to Astoria, he became overwhelmed. It felt like he was in school again but at least he had an incredibly sexy teacher this time and they were sitting on a bed. That made learning fun.

"Do you see?"

Draco snapped out of his musing. "I see." he said. He shifted his seating and moved closer to her, pretending that he was trying to get a better look at what she wrote on the parchment.

Astoria took in his smirk and knew right away they he was laying. She drew an outline of a balance sheet with random numbers on it. She handed him the parchment and her miniature abacus she always kept in her pocket out.

"Balance this." she told him.

Draco looked at the numbers on the balance sheet and his head began to spin. He took the abacus and turned it over in his hand. He knew what it was but didn't have a clue on how to use it.

"Did I go over it too fast that first time?" she teased him.

"Not at all"

He was lying again.

Astoria put the parchment down and explained how to do it step-by-step and also how to use the abacus. She created another balance sheet handed it to him.

"Do this one on your own. For each one you get correct I will remove an item of clothing."

Draco knew that she knew he was not paying attention to her lesson, mostly because he was busy staring at her. She was teasing him, the minx. He looked her over and thought back to this morning when he watched her getting dressed. He mentally counted each item she had put on and compared them to the amount of answers he knew he could get right. He wasn't going to get her down to her knickers unless...

"Do I get to choose which items you'll be removing?"

"No."

"What a shame," he admitted. "I don't think we should do that."

Right when Astoria thought he was a gentleman he went and opened his mouth again.

"I'll do it for kisses."

Astoria agreed because she liked his kisses. Ten minutes later, parchments was scattered around them as they snogged on the bed.

* * *

When Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, he informed his father that he was no longer interested in the employment position.

"So what do you plan on doing instead?" asked Lucius.

"I've got something else in mind." Draco said with a grinned. He walked passed his father and went to his bedroom.

He went to his dresser and took out the velvet box. He went to lie on his bed. While playing with the small box in his hand, he marveled at the memory of the two days he spent with Astoria. They were magical. He loved the time they spent together and when they had to part he would miss her terribly. This would be far worse compared to before. Before he was attached to her emotionally, now he was attached to her physically after what they shared. He would be pinning for her until he could see her again. He was going to have to keep himself distracted by following the business plan she created for him and planning the perfect proposal. In addition, he had to start managing his finances as he had promised her.

Draco took a quick nap before taking a shower and getting dressed. He went to Gringotts to see his vaults and get an itemized copy of his records. He took the documents home to study and created the balance sheet like Astoria taught him. He brought out the abacus and began making calculations.

Hours later, when he went downstairs to relax, Blaise was waiting for him.

"What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into? And why didn't you invite me?" asked Blaise as soon as he saw him.

"What are you babbling about?" Draco asked him in return.

"You tell me." Blaise countered.

Both of them went to another room for privacy.

"Yesterday, your parents invited me over under false pretense. They held me captive and proceeded to interrogate me of your whereabouts and the woman you were seeing. I told them nothing because I know nothing."

"It's none of their business what I do. I am an adult with a personal life of my own." Draco said defensively.

"You are acting suspicious. It's obvious to everyone that you are hiding something." Blaise cocked his head and studied Draco. "It's got something to do with your girlfriend, doesn't it?"

Draco pressed his lips shut but thought things over. They made have their differences but Blaise was a good friend. He could keep secrets and he needed help with his plans. Draco was not going to tell him everything but enough.

"I'm in love."

"I knew it!" Blaise said with amusement. "Who is she? Or…him? No judgments here."

"_She_ is a woman." Draco confirmed. "And I am madly in love with her."

"Well, well…if she's not a man then…" Blaise thought over why Draco would keep his girlfriend a secret and the truth it hit him. "She's a Muggle!"

"She's a Muggle-born." Draco corrected him. He was not planning on telling him that but since Blaise figured it out on his own, what was he supposed to do?

Blaise lost his usual composure as he was a gasping a like fish. "You. A. Muggle-born? What? How?"

Draco had to reinvent the story of how he and Astoria first met. He couldn't say she attempted to murder him because he was annoying her. What would their grandchildren think?

"I met her at St. Mungos. We spoke to each other behind the curtains and fell in love without know who the other was." That was their love story and Draco was sticking to it.

"How romantic." Blaise said, unconvinced. However they met, he didn't care to know but now he knew why Draco suddenly changed. "Let's hope you're not under a love potion."

"I'm not."

Draco never took that into consideration. He knows himself well enough that he was certain he was not bewitched. Since Blaise did not know the truth, he would make assumptions as would everyone else. It didn't matter. He and Astoria shared a bond between them and have secrets only they know.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Blaise.

"Initially, I thought we'd elope and return when she gets pregnant. I tossed the idea after thinking it over. I doubt she'll agree with my plans and there is the risk of her breaking up with me if I went through with it." Draco signed. "She enjoys working."

"Working?"

"As a waitress."

Blaise shook his head at Draco in disapproval. "And you allowed this?"

"It's not like I have a choice. I told her multiple times I'd take care of her but she has remained firm about working to support her family." As Draco said this, he started to become worried about Astoria. She works too hard. It might make her ill.

* * *

Astoria and Clara looked over the candidates applying for the various positions for the new hospital. Each person was sitting side-by-side on the rows of chairs. She had greeted them politely and was giving them the speech about what type of employees they were looking for.

"Help me! Help me!" screamed a woman, who burst into the room dragging a man in her arms. The man had two heads, covered in fur, and large tentacles for arms and legs.

Many of the people screamed in fright and ran out of the room, through the threshold and out the door. As over half of the people there were healers they all took out their wands and ran to help the man, whose tentacles were waving violently around the room.

The mysterious man straightened himself, with a wave of his wand he returned to his normal self.

"Hello and congratulations, you're all hired." Sirin said to the people that were still there.

"Lovely to meet everything," said Daphne. She removed the charm concealing her identity and also revealed herself.

The people looked at them in bewilderment. Astoria stepped forward and explained, "The type of people we are hiring must possess the ability to remain calm in hectic situations. One never knows what to expect." After she spoke she collapsed.

Daphne, Clara, and Sirin rushed to Astoria. Those who still had their wands out also went to help.

Twenty minutes later Astoria was laying on one of the hospital beds, her mother, sister, and Sirin looking at her with concern.

"Review from the first patient: comfortable bed." she joked but no one was laughing.

"You said you were going to look for a healer." Daphne reminded her. "Did you?"

"I haven't." said Astoria.

It wasn't that Astoria didn't care for her health. Aside from her hair turning white she had not suffered negative effects from her illness. Her hair was still black, meaning her illness had nothing to do with her collapsing. She was tired from lack of sleep and her body ached in certain areas. She wasn't going to tell them about that. If she did, then she would have to explain what had happened in the last two days. If she confessed that she and Draco had consummated their relationship out of wedlock her old fashion mother would faint. Daphne would congratulate her and sweet-talk her into giving her details. She was weak against Daphne and would tell her. Things might turn out like that time in Muggle school when that boy asked her on a date. She declined his offer. She told Daphne about it during one of their daily discussions. Soon after, Daphne gave her magazines with naked pictures of men in suggestive poses for what she called educational purposes. She would rather not go through a nightmare like that again.

Daphne lost her composure and lashed out at Astoria. "How could you? You know you're ill and you still haven't seen a healer?" she was so angry, her body was trembling. She had to step back for a moment to gather herself.

Astoria felt awful for upsetting Daphne. "I'm sorry, Daphne."

Daphne came back to Astoria to take her hand and accept her apology. Astoria held out her other hand to her mother who took it. "I'm sorry, mum."

"I'm apologize for intruding but may I ask what's wrong, Astoria?" Sirin asked.

"I've got the pure-blood disease."

"Really?"

Clara and Daphne stared at each other as they shared the same thought. Sirin was a pure-blood. He belonged to one of the oldest pure-blood families in the Wizarding World. He should possess knowledge about Astoria's disease. Both women crowded him, bombarding him with questions.

"What do you know about it?"

"Is it fatal?"

"Will she be all right?"

Sirin put his hands up in surrender. "One at a time, please!"

"MUM! DAPHNE!"

At the sound of Astoria's booming voice the women went quiet. Sirin looked from Clara and Daphne to Astoria. For the first time, Sirin realized that Astoria, although the youngest, was the head of the family. Astoria held their attention and it appeared as if they were readily waiting for her commands.

"Do you know anything about my disease?" Astoria asked him.

"Yes, a few of my relatives have it and _no_ it's not fatal." Sirin told them. He went to Astoria and inspected her white hair. "Your body is overwhelmed with magic that it's expelling from your head it appears."

"Magic is expelling form her head? Is that why she's so intelligent?" said Daphne.

"Yes. Due to her excess of magic, her brain is functioning at a level far above average. I know someone with the same condition." said Sirin.

"Can you set up a meeting? I would like to meet and talk." said Astoria. She was looking forward to in meeting someone like her.

"I will as soon as possible."

Clara and Daphne were relieved to know that Astoria was going to be okay.

"By the way, what happened to everyone?" asked Astoria.

"We told them to come back next week for the welcoming ceremony." said Clara.

"We gave them quite the fright with our performance. They thought you were especially convincing." Daphne laughed.

"Good, now they know they've got to be alert at all times."

* * *

At the Welcoming ceremony, Astoria was more than happy by how well everything turned out. She had to admit when she first thought about building this hospital over the remains of Greengrass manor she did it out of spite. She had despised the manor as much as she loved it. It was her first home, a place that would eternally be imbedded in her heart, but the manor was a cold and uncaring place within her memories. It was grand as it was beautiful but all that beauty was only superficial. Therefore, she wished to destroy it and create an area of healing. Not just for her but for others.

Astoria watched as Daphne guide groups of people through the hospital and showed off her masterpiece. She looked for her mother and found her chatting with a group, among them was the Malfoys. She walked to her mother and politely introduced herself. Since she and Draco were in a relationship and engaged to be married, she should develop a good standing with his parents.

"Lovely to see you again, Astoria." said Narcissa.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman." said Lucius.

"Thank you." said Astoria. She glanced at her surroundings, wondering where Draco was. She missed him and had hoped he came with his parents.

"You're mother said you're the one who created all this. It's very impressive." Lucius praised her.

"I merely came up with the concept. Daphne is the one who designed everything. She's giving tours." said Astoria.

"Yes, we just came from one. We were telling your mother the décor is tastefully modern. Daphne is talented." said Narcissa.

"Where's Draco?" Astoria asked them in what she thought was a causal tone despite how eager she wanted to see him.

"You missed him. He excused himself right before you came." said Clara.

"You and Draco know each other?" Lucius asked Astoria.

"Yes."

"Interesting, he never mentioned that."

"That's not surprising." said Narcissa, "We attended the same parties when they were young and they were in Hogwarts together."

Astoria remembered the lavish parties her parents used to take her and Daphne to. Her parents and Daphne would immediately separate to join their individual circles. She would find a vacant spot and silently sit there until it was over. No one disturbed her. If was as if they didn't see her.

"Excuse me." said Astoria.

It appeared to her that Draco hadn't told his parents about their relationship. No matter the reason, she felt like she should leave their presences before she made them suspicious. As she walked through the crow, she spotted Honey and went to talk to her.

On the over side of the large crowd, Draco stood next to Blaise lazily surveying their surroundings.

"Hard to believe the Greengrass girls did all this." Blaise remarked to Draco. "It's better than St. Mungos. I'm coming from now on."

"So would I. Where are they, the Greengrasses?" Draco causally asked him. He was embarrassed to admit he had no clue who the hosts were. People couldn't expect him to remember every single person he went to school with.

"Their mother is over there with your parents."

Draco searched for his parents and spotted them talking animatedly with a woman with blonde hair and wearing a dark purple dress. He assumed that was Clara Greengrass, since she was the only one he didn't recognize.

"Daphne is over there."

Draco looked to where Blaise pointed and found a sea of women around his age.

"Which one is she?" he asked.

"The blonde in the pink."

There were three blonde women wearing pink. Draco nodded, acknowledging them.

"As for Astoria..." Blaise paused for a moment. "I don't know her."

"I thought I was the only one." Draco admitted.

Blaise shrugged. "She went to Hogwarts with us but that's all I know."

"You remembered Daphne."

"Daphne's hot. She's even hotter now that I know she has a brain."

Draco chuckled and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Look, there is Honey." said Draco.

Blaise's expression became tight. Draco understood. Both of them had fancied the witch when they were in Hogwarts. Blaise fell for her harder than Draco but she only saw them as friends. Draco was happy for her but Blaise must be devastated to know that she was getting married soon. Draco didn't want to add insult to injuries and turned his attention elsewhere.

"So...um...which one is Daphne?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What's the matter, Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Nothing, mother." he said as he walked passed her in the hall. He was sulking over his situation with Astoria. He wished they could spend more time together. Seeing each other twice a month was not enough for him. He was selfish and wanted more.

Narcissa followed him. "Doesn't look like nothing."

Draco stopped walking and turned to his mother. "Mum, you're a woman."

"Well, yes." she said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Let's say, you were born poor and spent all your life working to support your family. Wouldn't you jump at the chance to stop working and live in luxuriously, be taken care of?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"For...Blaise. He fell in love with a witch. He asked me for advice. Don't tell him I told you and don't mention it to him at all when you see him. The poor bloke is frustrated over this as it is."

"That poor boy."

"Yes, mum. Don't say anything to him. I gave him my word I won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Good. Blaise is seeing this woman," he paused to think of different words to describe Astoria and not reveal that she was a Muggle-born. "She is from a different environment than him. She is used to doing things on her own. She refuses to let him care for her. What advice would you give me to tell to him?"

"He should respect her wishes."

Draco supposed he could be supportive of Astoria's choices.

"Or, he could exploit her weaknesses and use them to his advantage."

That could work too.

He thanked his mother and went to his room. First things first, he had to figure out what Astoria's weaknesses were. Sex? No he couldn't use that. In all honestly, she controlled that particular aspect of their relationship. If he tried to use sex against her, chances are she would withhold it from him again. He wasn't foolish enough to ruin that benefit of their relationship.

Expensive gifts never fazed Astoria. He learned early that she would only accept gifts if they were something she could eat. It had to be enough that she could take home to share with her family. She said he was thin but what about her? She was thin too. Whenever they had dinner together, he made certain that she ate well by over filling her plate. He did not know what she ate at home but it might not be enough. He packed meals for her mother and sister too. She had caught on and was over filling his plate as well. Both of them had gained an equal amount of weight since they started dating.

Astoria was working to earn money for her family. Unfortunately, she did not want any from him. She wanted to earn it on her own. Why did she have to be so independent? Why couldn't she let him take care of her? He was fully willing too. Maybe if he got her pregnant she would let him? This made Draco ponder something else. Why wasn't she pregnant? Shouldn't she be, by now? They have been shagging like mad whenever they saw each other. He was fine whether she was pregnant or not, since he was not pursuing his original plan. Astoria would make him pay if he purposely got her pregnant before she was ready. She was a wonderful girlfriend but he had to acknowledge that she could be ruthless. If how they met was anything to go by. He had to be cautious. So far, the only weakness that he discovered about Astoria was her family and his success. He could go from there.

When Draco met Astoria again he took her to the Muggle world. He decided that he and Astoria were going to live in his townhouse after they get married. He had not shared this decision with Astoria as of yet. She might oppose to it. He created a plan to persuade her to live there with him. He invited her to go shopping for furniture in Muggle stores and let her pick which ones she liked. If she got to decorate the rooms then she would feel more comfortable there, might want to live in it one day. He discreetly planted the idea in her head by using the words _ours_ when referring to subjects related to the house. His efforts were working. She was starting to say_ ours_ like he was.

"Do you have something higher and sturdier?" Draco asked the salesperson.

"Yes, we do." She smiled sweetly and directed them to another dining table and chair set.

Astoria stood aside and watched Draco inspect the table. He had his own requirements, and was going to purchase it by that.

"Astoria, come here." he said, gesturing her to him.

Astoria walked to him and stop next to the table. He turned to look at her and then back at the table.

"We will take this one." Draco told the salesperson.

The woman congratulated them on their choice and went to get the paperwork.

Astoria looked at the set. It looked exactly like the other four sets they previously viewed. What was different about this one?

"Why did you choose this one?" she asked him.

"It's the perfect height for both of us."

Astoria looked back at the table and then she sat on the chair. Being tall, her knees usually hit the bottom of the table but they didn't with this table. She was pleased that Draco was being so thoughtful.

"We can shag on it and I won't hurt my back."

Of course, it was all he thought about.

"I'd rather we fuck in the car first." she said in a low voice only he could hear.

Draco snapped to attention. Had she really said that or was it a figment of his randy mind. Astoria was so composed and proper. He found it difficult at times to imagine her saying anything vulgar. Maybe he misheard her?

The saleswoman returned with documents for them to sign. Astoria taught him how to convert Wizard money into Muggle money. He paid for his items in cash.

"Can you show us bed sets next? I want to have a look at new ones for our bedroom and the guestrooms." said Astoria.

The woman's eyes light up at the prospect of making another sale. "I'll show you them right after I process this." She took the documents from Draco and went into an office in the back.

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked Astoria.

"Our current bed is rather large and I would prefer a slightly smaller one. We also need the extra beds for when guests visit and stay overnight."

"I meant about the car." he said. He still was not certain that she had said it and was testing her. "And what do you mean we need a smaller bed?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the saleswoman was back. She showed them to the beds. When their shopping trip came to an end Astoria and Draco went into the car. Astoria reminded him to put on his seat belt. She buckled hers, turned on the engine, and drove. Draco rolled down the window, loving to feel the wind. He actually enjoyed his first experience in the Muggle contraption. It was like being on a broom with more space. Throughout the ride, he would glance at Astoria and pondered if he should ask her about shagging in the car. He glanced at the interior of the car. It was a bit compact...Draco's thoughts returned to reality when Astoria stopped the car. He stared at her as she removed key and then her seat belt. She was moving at a slow pace.

"Astoria?"

"Yes?" She looked at him with her beautiful large eyes.

His innocent Astoria would not have said something like that. His dirty mind was playing tricks on him.

"Do you want to?" Astoria suddenly said.

Draco was confused as what she was asking him. "What?"

"The car?"

He blinked several times. "What about the car?"

"I saw it in a Muggle movie once. Thought we could try it but if you are not in the mood."

Draco's mind went back to the comment she might have made earlier. Maybe she did say it? Could his innocent Astoria want to shag in the car? Was her mind just as dirty as his? She was speaking to vaguely, it was difficult to tell.

"What did you want to try in the Muggle movie?" he asked her.

"No, you don't want to do it."

"I want to do it." he said, although he did not know what she wanted to do.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was sitting on the driver seat of Astoria's car and listening as she instructed him how to drive. When they reached a vacant lot Astoria told him how to park the car. The driving lesson was not what Draco had anticipated but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It was completely different from flying on a broom but just as much fun. He missed feeling the wind on his hair though.

"We can go look at cars next time. There are ones that you can take the roof down." Astoria told him.

"Really?" Draco said eagerly. He couldn't wait. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. When he made to pull back she grabbed his shirt collar to prevent him and kissed his lips.

Draco discovered that he had not misheard her.

After they cleaned up and returned to Draco's townhouse. They began working on their plans to reinvent Draco's image. The first thing he needed was to hire a personal assistant.

"You need someone who is unbiased. A trustworthy person." said Astoria.

"What about you?"

Draco had thought this through. Astoria would be a perfect assistant. She was intelligent and resourceful. When it was over he could introduce her to his parents and explain that she was responsible for his success. They would not accept her right away but this would show them that she was more than just a Muggle-born.

"You've created this plan in the first place. You know everything, every detail. We work great together." Draco coaxed her. "There is no one I trust more than you to do this."

"The thought of working under you is appealing." she said.

Draco discovered that her mind was just as filthy as his. The words she would say held double meaning. It was not obvious at first but he was beginning to see it. She loved shagging as much as him. She enjoyed teasing him by playing sexy mind games if the incident from this morning taught him anything. Two can play. He kissed her lips.

"You raised a valid point there but I know I can get those benefits whether I'm your assistant or not."

Draco didn't argue. It was true. He schooled his face to look as sad as possible. "I need you." He had resort to begging but he was willing to do anything as long as he could be with her.

He was too adorable. Astoria was defeated.

* * *

Astoria returned home feeling sad. Draco always made it difficult to leave him. She had work to occupy her mind but every now and then she would think about him. Just a glance at some random item would conjure his face in her thoughts. She dismissed it and continued doing what she was doing. She and Daphne were gathering supplies into the car when Daphne spoke.

"What is that?" Daphne said.

Astoria went to Daphne and followed her sister's gaze. She saw an indented mark on the car's ceiling.

"Didn't you borrow the car the other day to see your boyfriend?" Daphne teased her.

Astoria knew what Daphne was implying. She studied the dent thoughtfully. She couldn't recall being in a position where it would leave a mark in that particular area. It meant it was not made by her and Draco. Also, the dent was too thin and deep to be made by her shoes, which have flat soles.

"Looks like the end of a heel." Astoria stated her observation.

Daphne hummed to herself as she thought about it. They both know Astoria did not wear heels since they annoyed her. Daphne wore heels but she knew it was not her. It left one person.

"Mum wears heels." Astoria voiced both of their thoughts.

"She came home late last night. Sirin walked her to the door." Daphne shared.

Awkward silence followed as the girls put two and two together. Astoria took out her wand and performed cleaning charms. She had done them when she was with Draco but now she had to clean it again. Meanwhile, Daphne cringed and hugged herself.

"I think it's time we bought a new car. One for each of us." suggested Astoria.

This lightened Daphne's mood. She dug into her purse and showed Astoria a piece of parchment. It was a magazine page with interior and exterior pictures of a car on it. Mercedes-Benz it read.

"You had this for a while?"

Daphne nodded. A big hopeful smile was on her face.

Astoria looked at the price. "Okay."

"Yes!" Daphne cheered and clapped her hands. She hugged her and then skipped back into the house.

They only had one car, which they share because they mainly come and go together. Now that they had separate obligations Astoria thought it was the best thing to do. Their mum had to work closely with Sirin at the new hospital.

Astoria and Daphne contacted the designers they chose for the newly repaired buildings and negotiate their compensation. Once that was done, Daphne got right to work. She spoke to each of the groups and told them which areas were assigned to whom. Meanwhile, one of the groups came up to Astoria, who was standing to the side. She recognized them as the men who came late to the meeting. The dark skinned and black haired one's name was Dean Thomas and the lighter skinned with sandy brown hair and pale skin was Seamus Finnigan.

"We want to thank you for this opportunity." said Dean.

"We won't disappoint you." said Seamus.

"Both of you are talented. I like the designs you've created for our personal offices. We look forward to working with you two." said Astoria.

The two men thanked her and returned to the look at the rooms Daphne assigned them. Daphne finished talking to a group and went to Astoria.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" said Daphne.

"Who?" inquired Astoria.

"Dean and Seamus. They are lovers. It's why their designs are so feminine. It's a real shame. Both are easy on the eyes."

"Keep it professional."

"They seem like they will.

"I meant you."

"Me?" said Daphne. She laughed. "Oh, goodness! They like boys. What do you think I can do?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," breathed Daphne. She glanced at Astoria and both of them thought of the incident involving the car a month ago. It was something they vowed to never speak of again.

"Congratulations, mum." said Astoria.

"Congratulations," said Daphne.

They hugged their mother.

"Is that why Sirin is going to propose to you?" asked Daphne.

Clara looked from one daughter to the other. "Sirin is going to propose to me?"

"The other day, he came to us and asked our permission." said Daphne.

"We told him we are happy if you are happy." said Astoria

By the shocked expression on their mother's face it was obvious she didn't know. Oops! The girls realize they accidentally shared Sirin's secret to their mother.

"So, you're not getting married because of the baby?" said Daphne.

Clara gasped when she absorbed her daughters' words. "He doesn't know about the baby."

Daphne's mouth formed an O. "He's proposing because he wants to marry you?"

"Are you planning on tell him?" asked Astoria.

"I will. After he proposes. I want him to do it because he wants too and not because of the baby." said Clara.

"I'm going to find out what he's got plan for the proposal." suggested Daphne.

Clara clapped her hands. "You'll tell me about them?"

"You'll get nothing out of me." Daphne said with a smirk. She grabbed a few items and Floo to the hospital.

"And I'm going to study about babies. I want to be ready when the baby comes." Astoria told her mother.

"I'm glad you two are supportive." Clara went to hug Astoria. "I was always lecturing you girls about boys but look at me. I can't believe I let this to happen. "

"Don't be embarrassed, mum. You and Sirin love each other. He's a good man. I look forward to having him as my step-father and taking care of my new brother or sister."

"Don't concern yourself with me. I'm going to take care of myself. You have loads to do as it is. I can't ruin your plans by being a burden you." Clara said.

"It's no burden, mum."

"I worry about you, Astoria. Promise me you'll rest and not exhaust yourself."

"I will."

"And about your boyfriend, I look forward to meeting him. Whoever he may be."

Astoria was dying to tell her mother and sister about Draco. Daphne wouldn't be a problem, since she promised she wouldn't be rude too him. What concerned her was her mother. With his link to the Death Eaters, her mother would not approve. She could tell her a few details about and see what her thoughts were.

"He did foolish things in his youth that he's ashamed of."

"I have done foolish things in my youth. If he has learned from his mistakes and changed for the better I wouldn't hold it against him. Do you love him?"

"The love I feel for him overwhelms me."

"I trust your judgement, Astoria."

"Thank you."

* * *

Draco inspected the empty buildings Astoria brought him to see. They were old and in need of repairs but she told him to visualize what type of shops he wanted there.

"I was thinking these should be places to relax, eat." Draco said to Astoria. He pointed at the two buildings across the road that was undergoing construction. "People from those buildings would want that after a hard day of work."

"Sounds brilliant." said Astoria.

"What types of businesses are going on over there?" He asked her.

"That one deals with manufacturing and the other is corporate related."

Draco took in the size of the large buildings. "There must be loads of wizards and witches working inside. Brilliant choice in location, love. We will have lots of customers when we open."

"That's a guarantee."

After they were done they returned to the townhouse to look over designs for the shops. Much to Draco's surprise, Astoria brought him a folder with designs and sketches of various rooms.

"Where did you get all these?"

"They were left over from a project I'm working on." She told him picking a sketch up. "They are brilliant but unsuitable for what I had in mind. I thought you'd like to have a look."

As Draco went thought the designs, he paused at a magazine with a strange title to him. Newborns? Was she giving him a subtle hint that she was pregnant? His blood went cold.

"Astoria?" he said, picking up the magazine to show her.

"Sorry, that's for my mum. It must have got mixed up with the others." She took the book from him and put it in her bag in the other room.

Draco struggled to make sense of what just transpired. Astoria said it was for her mother. Maybe she was lying because she saw the look on his face? He didn't mean to scare her off. He had to reassure her that he was happy about the baby. When she walked back into the room his became too tense to say anything. Yes, he had planned to impregnate her at one point but he changed his mind. Having a child was life changing. He'll accept the respon

Astoria spread the sketches over the table. "Which ones do you like?"

Draco listened to her and made mental notes of his own. There was too much to review in a short amount of time, he couldn't find the right moment to talk about the baby. He decided to speak to his parents first. He returned his focus back to Astoria. They studied the sketches for a little while until they moved things to the bedroom. Afterward they kissed each other goodbye for now.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Draco marched to his parents and made his announcement. "Mum, dad, I'm getting married."

This brought a smile to his mother's face. His father gave him a nod.

"She's Muggle-born. I love her and I don't care what either of you think." he stated.

"I told you so," Narcissa said to Lucius.

Draco looked from his mother to his father. "You already knew?"

"No exactly." said Lucius.

"We had a discussion and presumed it must be something like that." said Narcissa.

"You're planning to marry a Muggle-born. By any chance is she an orphan?" said Lucius.

"No. But her father abandoned her." said Draco and then felt like he should not have done that. It was something personal to Astoria.

"That's even better."

Draco narrowed is eyes at his father. "Why do you sound pleased?"

"What is there not to be pleased about? Your future wife is a Muggle-born. She was abandoned by her father. The Wizarding World would love it."

Give it to his father to use this to his advantage. Draco was seething but kept it in check. If this the only way his father was going to approve of Astoria then he had deal with it.

"Draco." Narcissa said. She moved herself between them, sensing the tension. "I'm happy for you, darling. Tell me about her. What's her name? How did you meet?"

"I met her at St. Mungos. We spoke to each other behind the curtains and fell in love without know who the other was. She's beautiful. She's kind. She's intelligent. You'll love her, mum."

"It's so romantic. She sounds wonderful. Are you bringing her to meet us? Your father will be on his best behavior. I promise."

Draco hadn't thought this through enough. "I've got to have a talk with her first. She's very busy."

"Busy with what?" asked Lucius.

"She works odd jobs." This baffled Draco, since Astoria was brilliant. She should have a better, stable career.

"She works? You allowed this?"

"Yes. It's her choice and I support her decisions." Draco already heard it from Blaise. He didn't need to hear it from his father too. They were acting as if her having a job meant he was not taking care of her well enough.

"Is she friends with Blaise's girlfriend?" asked Narcissa.

Draco cleared his throat. "About that...I was talking about myself not Blaise. He's not seeing anyone that I know of."

"I had my suspicions."

"Well, that's all I want to announce. I've got to owl her." Draco said and went upstairs.

Instead of owling Astoria, he owled Blaise. He was going to need his friend's help with the proposal plans.

* * *

"Astoria, you wouldn't believe who I spoke to just now." said Daphne as she walked into Astoria's unfinished office. There was only a desk and chair for her to sit and oversee the projects.

Astoria stopped writing with her quill and looked up at her sister. "Who?"

"Blaise Zanbini. He told me, Draco - you remember Draco _Malfoy_ \- from our house? How could you not. His family was involved with those Death Eaters."

Astoria nodded, giving nothing away, but her hand was shaking.

"Blaise told me that Draco is getting married."

Astoria nodded, still not reacting.

"You wouldn't believe who he is marrying. A Muggle-born!"

The quill in Astoria's hand snapped. "A Muggle-born?"

"You heard right. Blaise said that she is pregnant. Can you believe it?!" Daphne laughed but her breath got caught at her throat when she saw what happened to Astoria.

Astoria had transformed into her Animagus form. She chirped, flapped her wings, and flew out the window.

"Taking an early fly?" Daphne called after her. "Don't worry, I'll take over!"

Astoria flew until she landed on top of one of Draco's shops across the road. Since she planned his schedule, she knew he was coming there around this hour. She was not mistaken. When Draco arrived with Blaise she flew inside the shop to spy on them.

* * *

"Stand right here." Draco told Blaise.

Blaise did as Draco directed him. Draco took Blaise's hand and knelt before him.

"You don't have to do all this." Blaise said, he gestured at Draco. "If someone walks in, seeing you in this position, they're going to think you're giving me -"

Draco released Blaise's hand and stood up. "I asked you to stand there, not to talk."

"I was speaking because of concern for you, mate. If your future bride comes in, she'll get a shock. She might not marry you." Blaise teased him.

"Astoria is not going to think that. We know each other well. Now be quite and let me practice."

"Once she has this baby, she's going to slap you with child support and ride off with the money. That is, if the child is yours."

Draco never had a doubt in his mind. "He is mine. Don't you dare say that in front of, Astoria. I'll hex you."

Blaise chucked. "A bit sensitive are we?" He paused. "Astoria? Her name is Astoria?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed.

"If I didn't know she was a Muggle-born, I would have thought your future bride is Astoria Greengrass."

"I haven't met Astoria Greengrass yet."

"I'm saying that because I spoke to Daphne Greengrass earlier. She works in that building over there." Blaise pointed out the door. "We were catching up and she told me that Astoria has a secret boyfriend."

"So what if she has a secret boyfriend?"

"Astoria Greengrass has a secret boyfriend. You've got a secret girlfriend name Astoria...what's her last name?"

"It's going to be Malfoy. If you're not going to help me with this then you can go. I've got work to do."

"Fine, Draco. If you need me I'll be across the road." Blaise said before leaving.

* * *

After listening to Draco and Blaise's conversation, Astoria figured out that Draco thought she was a Muggle-born. Thinking back to their previous interactions she saw that it made a lot of sense. She didn't blame him, she had adopted Muggle ways and it stuck with her. She had to clarify this and reveal other information about herself. She flew over to Draco. He glanced at down at her with little interest but not after she transformed into a human.

"Astoria?! You're an Animagus?" he said looking her up and down.

"How did you think I spied on you in Hogwarts unnoticed?" Astoria thought it over. "It has been years but back in Hogwarts you caught me and threw me in a cabinet once."

Draco was shocked at what she had revealed to him. "That was you?"

"It was what started everything."

"I'm sorry, Astoria. I didn't know. Fuck! I could've killed you!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a fierce hold.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past." She said holding him in return. "What's this I heard, you got a Muggle-born pregnant?"

"You're pregnant." he said.

"No." she sighed, "I told you, my mum is pregnant. Why did you think_ I_ was?"

"Astoria, I'm sorry for reacting like that. I'm happy about the baby. You don't have to lie."

"I'm. Not. Pregnant. I've been using contraceptive. You can take me to any healer to prove it."

Draco looked at Astoria's stomach and put his hand over it.

Astoria looked at his hand. "Are you...trying to feel the baby that's not...there?" she said, having read that information somewhere that you can feel the small shape of the baby like that.

"I accept that there is currently no baby but one day I hope there will be. I was happy for that short time when I thought there was one."

"We'll have children." stated Astoria. "Beautiful little boys and girls."

"Marry me?"

The question caught her by surprise but she didn't have to think what her answer was. "Yes!"

They shared a kissed.

"When are you and your family available? I want to introduce your family to my parents. We'll tell them about us."


	12. Chapter 12

Astoria revealed the truth about Draco being her boyfriend to her family. They were taking the news a lot better than she thought they would. Her mother didn't faint, although her face turned sickly green. She plastered on a false smile and gave Astoria a short speech about accepting him. Meanwhile, Daphne was slowly absorbing the information.

"Are you serious? You're seeing _Malfoy_? _Draco Malfoy_?" asked Daphne.

"That would be the one." said Astoria.

"I think I saw him around the same time you were meeting your boyfriend at that cafe." said Daphne.

"He used a charm to change his face." said Astoria.

Clara thought back to that time as well. "We ran into Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy a few times too."

"They were probably spying on me and him like you two were." said Astoria.

"You knew we were watching you?" asked Clara.

"It's not hard to miss my own mum and sister. The Malfoy's weren't being discreet either. I wondered why they were always there until he revealed himself to me."

"Are you saying you didn't know it was him until much later?" asked Clara.

"We both hid our identities in the beginning. I smothered him with a pillow that I douse with sleeping potion. I didn't know if he'd want revenge."

Clara's mouth fell open again. "You did what?"

"What did he do?" Daphne asked.

"He was disturbing my sleep."

Daphne laughed. If it was any other person she wouldn't have reacted like this. It was Draco Malfoy, one of the biggest git in Slytherin. She was sure her younger sister humbled him. Astoria was laidback but if you offend her, you best prepare yourself for what's to come. This was the reason Daphne tread lightly around Astoria when they were younger.

"And he still wanted to see you after that?" asked Clara.

"We made a truce. Relationships between us grew from there."

"But Blaise told me Draco was seeing a Muggle-born and she is...pregnant." As Daphne said this, her eyes fell to Astoria's stomach. "Don't tell me you and mum are both pregnant!"

Clara gasped.

"No. It was a misunderstanding. I clarified it with him already." said Astoria.

"He thought you were pregnant. Does that mean…" Daphne paused to think.

Astoria's face turned red as her mother and sister realized she and Draco are sleeping together. Clara's mouth fell open but she didn't speak. Daphne had a large smile on her face.

"So, is Muggle-born his pet name for you?" teased Daphne.

"Daphne, what name he calls her or what they do alone together is between them." Clara said.

"Tell me about it when we are alone." Daphne said to Astoria with a grin. "But by the pet name he gave you I can imagine what sort of bed games you two play."

Astoria ignored Daphne's comment.

"Is he good to you?" asked Clara.

"He treats me well, mum. He respects me. He loves me."

"Good." said Clara. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Knowing you, you probably got him under your thumb and following your every command." said Daphne. "You've got to train him early to know who is boss."

"I always hold your advice in my heart." said Astoria, which delighted Daphne.

Astoria didn't tell them about Draco arranging dinner with his family yet. They need time to take everything in.

The next day, Clara was picked up by Sirin, who drove them to the hospital. Daphne and Astoria were in the house, getting ready to leave for work.

"Astoria! You ready to go yet?" Daphne called to Astoria from the living room.

Receiving no response Daphne walked into Astoria's bedroom. Astoria's clothes were on the floor. She was in her bird form, standing on her desk with white and back feathers. Daphne went to Astoria and gently cupped the small bird in her hand.

"Oh, Astoria." said Daphne.

Normally, when Astoria transforms into her bird form her feathers either turn sold white or solid black. Whenever her feathers are white and black it meant trouble. The last time this happened was two years. Astoria went to school and worked multiple jobs to support them. Although her mind kept running her body became overwhelmed. Her body involuntarily transformed into her bird form to force her to recuperate. They took her to a healer and he told them no amount of magic would turn her back into a human, only when her body was fully recovered. She was stuck as a bird for a month. It was then that Daphne and Clara had to learn how to live without Astoria. After that incident they always made sure to remind Astoria not to overwork herself again and share their responsibilities.

Astoria while in her bird form they developed ways to communicate with her. When she chirped twice it meant yes. One chirp meant no. For more detailed responses Daphne used an old Muggle board game with words on it. Astoria would walk over the board game and tapped her beak at the words.

"If I tell mum she's going to blame herself again. Stress isn't good for the baby." said Daphne.

Chirp, chirp. Astoria agreed.

Daphne thought of what to do. "Does Draco know about your Animagus?"

Chirp, chirp.

"Good. How about this, you stay with Draco until you turn back into a human?"

Chirp, chirp.

"I'll tell mum you are taking a vacation with Draco for two months. Stay with him, relax, and come back when you are ready. Don't think of work. I'll take care of everything."

Chirp, chirp.

Daphne placed Astoria on her shoulder and gathered Astoria's bird things. After she was done she had Astoria in a bird cage. They traveled to Malfoy Manor to see Draco.

* * *

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Draco asked when he saw her in Malfoy Manor.

Daphne opened the bird cage to release Astoria. Astoria flew out and land on a small table.

Draco looked at the bird. He recognized it, although he noticed he change in color.

"Astoria exhausted herself. Her body transform into a bird to force her to rest."

Draco looked from Daphne to Astoria. He knelt in front to Astoria, who walked to him.

"This is all my fault." said Draco. He told her to stop working, let him care for her, but did she listen? No. Now look at her, she was trapped as a bird.

"Don't blame yourself." said Daphne. "Astoria is too diligent for her own good."

Draco opened his palms to let Astoria hop onto them. He stood up to address Daphne.

"What can we do to help her?"

"She will turn back to a human after a month. Can she stay with you until then? You can't tell our mum, though."

"I'll take care of her." Draco said. He stroked Astoria's head with his finger.

"Two chirps means yes, one chirp means no. Or you can use her word board." Daphne gave him Astoria's bird items with written instructions.

"I'll study these when I can. Also, how do you know Astoria?"

"I am her sister."

Draco stared at her. "What?"

"I am her sister." Daphne repeated.

Draco looked from Daphne to Astoria. "Sister?" he said the word over again until it sunk it. "My Astoria is Astoria Greengrass? She's a pureblood?"

Daphne gave him a funny look. "She is Astoria Greengrass." she studied his confused expression and thought back to what Blaise told her. "You thought she was a Muggle-born!" She scooped Astoria in her hands and away from Draco.

Draco reached for Astoria but Daphne wasn't allowing him to touch her.

"It's not like that!" he said.

"You have been seeing her for months and you don't know her last name or her blood!" Daphne shouted at him. She cupped her hands over Astoria, blocking her from his view. "Thank Merlin she doesn't know what is going on! I'd hex you but she would want that honor!"

Draco didn't hear Daphne. His only focus was on Astoria. "Let her go! You're hurting her! She can't breathe!"

"Astoria will be fine once she gets away from you!" Daphne said. She walked past him, toward the door.

The thought of someone separating Astoria from him nearly drove Draco mental. "Give her to me!" he went after Daphne and blocked her only exit with his body.

Hearing the commotion, Narcissa and Lucius entered the room to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Lucius demanded to know.

"You're not taking her from me!" screamed Draco.

"Your son is a git. That's what going on." Daphne told them.

Narcissa gasped and was quick to defend her son. "Excuse me, young lady?" she turned to Draco. "What happened?"

"I'm going home." announced Daphne.

"Both of you stop this instant." ordered Lucius. "Please, explain yourself and we will allow you to leave."

"You can go but Astoria is staying with me!" said Draco, he took out his wand.

"There is no need for a duel. Draco put your wand away." said Lucius.

"You can try!" said Daphne. She brought out her wand too. "Your prat of a son was seeing my sister for almost a year and didn't know who she was."

"It's not true." denied Draco. "Daphne made her own assumption and is overreacting. Give me, Astoria."

Daphne held Astoria closer to her. "Over my dead body."

Astoria poked her white little head between Daphne's thumb and index finger. The sight of her made Draco relaxed an inch. He was able to think clearly. Daphne was protective of Astoria. She wasn't going to give him Astoria until he came up with reasonable lies. He put his wand away to show her his sincerity.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I knew who she was. I was testing my parents. And everyone." He added the last part quickly, recalling that Blaise said he saw Daphne recently. Blaise must have told her about him and Astoria. "I love, Astoria. I would never intentionally hurt her. Please, let her stay with me."

Daphne looked down at Astoria's black little eyes.

Chirp. Chirp. said Astoria.

Daphne calmed down. Maybe she was over reacting? This was a delayed reaction to knowing that Astoria's secret boyfriend was Draco. Astoria loved him and she should support her. Of course he knew who Astoria was. He wasn't an idiot like he was in Hogwarts.

"Sorry about that, Draco." said Daphne. She released Astoria, who instantly flew to Draco.

Draco held his palm out to catch Astoria. He cautiously cupped her in his hand and stroked her back, feeling how soft her feathers were.

"Are you all right, love?" asked Draco.

Chirp. Chirp. said Astoria. She rubbed the side her of face against his palm. Lucius, Narcissa, and Daphne watched Draco and Astoria in bewilderment.

"Sorry." Daphne said to the Malfoys.

"You are protective of your sister. It is natural." said Lucius.

"And admirable." added Narcissa.

They watched Draco, who moved away from them. He was mumbling something to Astoria. She chirped enthusiastically back to him.

"Astoria is going to be staying here for a two months for vacation. Well that be all right?" said Daphne.

"That will be fine." said Narcissa. "Right, Lucius?"

Lucius was busy watching Draco's interactions with the bird.

"Right, Lucius?" Narcissa repeated.

"Right, dear." He said and turned away from the couple to address Daphne. "That bird is your sister, Astoria, is it not? She is a human."

"Astoria's Animagus form is a bird." Daphne told them.

"Thank goodness." muttered Lucius.

Meanwhile on Draco's end.

"I knew what your last name was all along, Astoria _Greengrass_." Draco told her and waited for her reply.

She didn't answer and merely stared at him. These have got to be the most frighten beady black eyes he had ever encountered. He was beginning to squirm under her scrutiny.

"Does your silence mean you understand?" he asked, although he could already guess her answer.

Chirp.

He thought it was best to confess before she pecked his heart out. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I…I didn't know your last name. I thought you were a poor Muggle-born since the beginning of our relationship. And I didn't care. It's because I love you. It's indescribable how much I love you. I've never been in love before. I can see that it turned me mental. I didn't care who you are or your blood status. All I cared about was you. Do you forgive me?"

Astoria could understand why he thought she was a Muggle. She had almost completely adapted to their ways over the years. He was accepting of it which was good.

Chirp. Chirp.

Draco would kiss her if he could. He had to substitute a kiss with patting her feathered back. She leaned closer to his hand and closed her eyes.

"You're a cute bird."

Chirp. Chirp.

"Draco?" said Daphne. "Astoria can stay with you. I'm going home. Promise you'll take care of her."

"I promise." Draco said.

"I'll visit you every day, Astoria." Daphne told her.

Chirp. Chirp.

After Daphne left Draco brought Astoria to meet his parents. They were waiting for him in the other room.

"Mum, dad, this is Astoria Greengrass. My girlfriend."

"Lovely to finally meet you." said Narcissa.

"It's unfortunately, we have to meet under these circumstance." said Lucius.

Chirp. Chirp.

"Two means yes. One means no." explained Draco.

"That's how you communicate with her. Fascinating." said Narcissa.

"When is she going to turn back in a human?" asked Lucius.

Draco explained Astoria's predicament to them.

"Poor, dear. You can stay as long as you please. I'll have a guest room prepared." said Narcissa.

"Astoria is staying with me in my room." said Draco.

"Do you think that's wise?" said Narcissa.

"It's not like we can shag with her like this. I'm not one of those perverts who get off with animals."

"Draco, watch your language." warned Lucius.

Chirp. Chirp.

Draco apologized.

Not wanting to hear anymore objections, Draco carried Astoria to his bedroom. He was pleased he got his wish. He finally had Astoria all to himself. He was not going to let her being a bird ruin it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning, Astoria Greengrass."

Hearing Draco's voice, Astoria peeked through her feathers and slowly removed her head from under her wing. She was sitting in her bird nest that Draco had placed on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Good morning, Draco." she said back but her voice came out in a series of bird noises.

"I hope you slept well, my little bird." Draco said to her. He petted the top of her head, which were equivalent to kisses to her. She responded by nuzzling his hand.

Draco went to the bathroom and brought her bathing bowl with water in it. "How do you bath in this?" he asked, putting the on the nightstand, next to her nest.

Astoria hopped on the edges of the bowl. She moved her head lower into the water and move it side-to-side. She pulled her head out and shook the water off. She hopped into the water to wash the rest of her body. She jumped out to flutter her wings and shook the water off again. Water slashed around her.

"A shame that bowl isn't big enough for the both of us." joked Draco. He laughed as he laid her small towel down for her to dry herself.

Astoria laughed too. "I made this in a pottery class." she said. She knew no one could understand a word she said, but it felt nice to share her life with him.

Draco was reading the instructions on the parchment Daphne left him. It was on how to take care of bird Astoria. At the bottom Daphne left him a warning. Astoria made the items herself and would be furious if he didn't maintain them well.

"You made most of this bird stuff?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked at her cage. There was a latch on the inside that allowed her to open and close the opening on her own by peaking at it. "That's brilliant."

"Thank you."

She had bird accessories that she used for comfort. She had a bird cage with stands, bowls, feeders, a nest, tiny pillows, and toys to amuse her. While she was a human she found arts and crafts books in the library and learned how to make them. Many of these things she made herself out of old and discarded items she found.

Draco stuck his hand in her cage and played with the bell hanging in the center. "Must be fun making your own bird things. My mum said Daphne is a designer? Did she help you with them?"

"Yes."

Draco took his hand out of the cage to pick up Astoria and put her on his shoulder. "I take it you two work together often?"

"Yes."

He went out of his room to join his parents for breakfast downstairs. "You are good partners. I saw your new hospital. It was brilliant."

"Thank you."

Draco sat down at the table. He put Astoria on the table and told a house elf to get her fruits to eat. Astoria walked to bowl and peaked at her food. Draco was eating, never taking his eyes off her.

Narcissa and Lucius found the scene entertaining. Draco was completely devoted to taking care of Astoria. She wasn't just a bird. She was his girlfriend.

"I and your father saw Astoria at their new hospital's welcoming ceremony. She asked about you. I was wondering why she appeared disappointed when she didn't see you." said Narcissa.

"Yes." said Astoria.

Draco looked up from Astoria. "Good that we didn't see each other then. I wanted us to be a surprise." His surprise at discovering her identity would be hard to hide. He might have gotten hexed. He thought it over. Astoria had adapted to Muggle ways, he might have gotten hexed _and_ slapped or worse. He escaped Astoria's wrath because she was a helpless bird. To escape her wrath again he had to treat her well while she was a bird. Therefore, when she turns back into a human she wouldn't be as angry.

"She went to talk to Honey Shafiq afterwards." continued Narcissa.

That explained why he didn't see Astoria. He was busy looking at anyone else but in Honey's direction for Blaise's sake.

"Are you still going to the Shafig wedding?" asked Lucius. "They sent another owl to remind us of the date and ask again if we are going to be there."

"I have to be there. You're going to be my date, Draco." said Astoria.

"Yes." said Draco. "Astoria is going to be my date."

"I will send an owl to reply." said Lucius. He glanced at Astoria. "Let's hope your date is ready by then."

"I am certain she will." said Narcissa.

"She will." confirmed Draco. He got a cloth to clean the fruit juices off Astoria. He excused himself and told a house elf to get Astoria's cage. Together they left the manor to one of his shops.

Draco pondered if he should stop working and stay home with Astoria. She got this way because she was working non-stop. From what he heard from his mother, Astoria has been very busy to beginning with. He pursued her to be his assistant for them to spend more time together. How would he know it added to her workload? He decided to make it up to her by doing it himself.

Draco put Astoria's cage on the table and left the cage door open. Hearing a knock, Draco went to see who came. It was Daphne.

"I saw you walking in here from Astoria's window." said Daphne. She pointed behind her.

Draco looked at the building and back at Daphne. He turned to Astoria. "You naughty bird. You own those buildings. You were watching me."

"Yes." said Astoria from her cage. "I spy on you loads of time. I'm not a stalker. That would require me pursuing you. I don't have to pursue you. You were already mine."

Daphne giggled. "Now I know why Astoria was always looking out her window." She walk around Draco and went inside to look around. "Nice place. It should be. Astoria picked it out."

Draco closed the door. "She's got exquisite taste."

Daphne was going to remark on Astoria's lack of taste in men but pressed her lips together. She promised Astoria she was not going to be rude. She said something else instead. "What do you plan on turning it into?"

"This is the largest shop out of them all. I and Astoria plan on making it a place for entertainment and food."

"Our employees would like that. I see…that's why Astoria put you here, to constantly watch you and for mutual benefits."

Draco could picture the benefits in his head. "I can offer your employees discounts when they come here."

"That's a good idea." Daphne said. "I can't stay long. There are so many things I have to do. How long are you here?"

"Til sundown." said Draco.

"I'll come by soon for lunch. No, wait I can't. I'm having lunch with mum." Daphne said. "I'll come by after that." she said bye to Astoria before leaving.

Closing the door, Draco said to Astoria. "We have loads of things to talk about when you're human again."

"Yes." agreed Astoria. She flew out of her cage to stand on top of it.

* * *

Daphne was having lunch with Clara when she told her about Astoria taking time off. Astoria was going to get to know Draco's parents. Her mother thought it was a good idea. She didn't want Astoria to become stress. Little did Clara know, it was too late.

"Daphne, there is something I need to tell you." said Clara, who appeared apprehensive.

Daphne didn't think much of it. Her mother had become anxious like this about every little thing since announcing her pregnancy. She would have caution her mother to watch her behavior. It would make Sirin suspicious but that was also too late. Sirin was not a healer by trade but he knew enough to notice that she was pregnant. He shared this with Daphne last she spoke to him. He swore it has nothing to do with his desire to marry her. He was asking her to marry him because he was in love.

"What is it?" Daphne asked her mother.

Clara was fidgeting with her hands under the table. "Your father sent me an owl, asking me to meet him."

Daphne was stunned by this. They had never heard a word form him since that dreadful day he abandoned them. They never talked about him or mention his name, which they treated like a jinx.

"You should see what he wants." said Daphne.

"I did. I went to see him with Sirin. He said he was sorry. He wants to make amends." Clara avoided Daphne's gaze as she said the next words. "He wants to see you girls."

"What for?"

"To say he is sorry in person. I told him I will ask you. I was waiting to tell you and Astoria but since Astoria is visiting Draco and his parents, I don't think we should bother her."

"That's right, mother. Astoria is nervous as it is with Draco's parents. I will see…that man."

* * *

At Draco's shop, Daphne brought nail polish to paint Astoria's nails. It was easy due to Astoria's bird nails being small. Draco was working in another room, giving them privacy.

"The rooms are almost done." Daphne told Astoria. "I can't wait for you to see your office. Also, I discovered that Dean and Seamus aren't lovers. Dean's designs are feminine because he grew up in a house filled with sisters." she laughed. "I can't tell you how awkward it was when he asked me on a date."

"What did I tell you about being professional?" said Astoria.

Daphne didn't have to speak bird to understand her sister. She could predict what Astoria was going to say.

"Don't worry, I told him we can't think about that until we are no longer doing business. What about you and Draco?"

"That's different. We were already seeing each other." said Astoria.

"I know you were seeing him before you started working together. I wasn't asking about that. I was wondering if he...do anything...to you last night."

Astoria cocked her head to the right. "What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is, did he...try to make advance -"

"That's disgusting, Daphne! I'm a bird!"

"Yes, you're a bird, but I was reading this piece of fiction. It got me thinking about you and Draco."

"Why does your mind wandering to dark places?" asked Astoria.

"I need to do some research for my writing." Daphne leaned over Astoria. She started stroking her back. "You're so tiny and soft...he was always petting you..."

Astoria moved away from Daphne's hand. "Find inspiration elsewhere."

Astoria flew away from Daphne to search for Draco. She found him at his desk in his office. She landed on a corner of the desk. Seeing her, Draco stopped what he was doing.

Daphne followed Astoria to the office. "Come on, Astoria. Help your sister out!"

"What did you want her help with?" asked Draco.

"Nothing." said Astoria. "Daphne, you need to go back to work."

"Nothing. I've got to go back to work. See you later, Astoria. I hope you reconsider my request." Daphne sent Astoria a wink before leaving.

"What was she talking about?" Draco asked Astoria. He was curious by Daphne's behavior and the tone of her voice.

"No." said Astoria.

"We'll talk about it later." he said after he realized that he couldn't understand her even if she did tell him.


	14. Chapter 14

Before anyone knew it two month had passed. Draco and Astoria had become inseparable. He'd work hard to show Astoria how responsible he was. She'd sit on top of her bird cage with her word board to give him advice or feedback. At the end of the day, he'd mount his broomstick and fly with her beside him. When they were back to Malfoy Manor, she'd hold conversation with him and his parents using short sentences and phrases with her word board. Lucius and Narcissa were charmed by her as Draco had predicted.

That morning, Draco took Astoria outside to show her the large birdbath in the garden. He had commissioned her a custom made bird bath stained glass with mosaic designs of vibrantly colored fishes. He thought she would like it better. The birdbath was ten times bigger than her bowl. He placed her on the edge of the birdbath. He picked up a pitcher and poured a generous amount of water inside.

"I got this for you." Draco told her.

Astoria hopped on the edge of the birdbath and tested the water. She went onto the water and let her body float on the surface.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

Draco was happy she liked it. He was enjoying watching her until another bird flew by and landed on the edge of Astoria's birdbath. He chased the intruder away with a wave of his hand.

"This isn't for you!" he told it.

After the intruder flew away an albino peacock appeared. Draco was wondering what the big attraction was. He looked at Astoria, who was happily swimming, and back at the peacock.

"Go away, pervert!" he ordered the peacock. He conjured a screen around the birdbath to protect Astoria's privacy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. We are not even the same type of bird– AH!"

Astoria was snatched from the birdbath by a large hawk and was trapped between its talons. She nipped at its feet but her beak was not affecting its thick skin.

"Draco, help!" she cried.

"Hold on, Astoria!" Draco took out his wand and hit the hawk with a stunning hex. The hawk dropped from the sky. Draco caught it before it hit the ground. He flipped the animal upside down and gently removed Astoria from its frozen talons. She chirped and danced happily in his hands.

"You're safe now, Astoria." Draco said, kissing her feathered head.

Draco left the hawk on the ground. It will be released from the hex soon. He carried Astoria back into the manor to dry her off. After she was fully dried, he lay on his bed and placed her on his chest.

"I almost lost you."

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault for looking tasty."

"I've got to keep you safe."

"I feel safe when I'm with you." As Astoria said this she felt the changes in her body.

Draco felt the increased weight on his chest. Before he knew it he was looking into Astoria's human eyes. He'd planned that when she turned back into a human, he was going to give her a fierce tongue lashing for making him worry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working-" Having Astoria straddling his waist was making it difficult for him to be angry. His happiness for her return was overtaking his anger. He wrapped his arms around her and felt naked skin. "Where are your clothes?"

"I was in the middle of changing my clothes when I transformed." Astoria cupped his face "You're overdressed." She said and kissed his lips with such longing that he couldn't think straight.

Draco's anger was forgotten. He showed her how much he missed her human body by loving every inch of her. When they fell asleep Draco wrapped his arms around her possessively. He was terrified that if he let her go she would transform back into a bird forever. Oddly enough, he wouldn't mind taking care of her forever if she was. Her presences and her companionship was all he wanted.

After Draco's haze of lust was sated and they wash each other in the bathroom, he was ready to chastise Astoria. Astoria was sitting on his bed, wearing one of his shirts with a tray of food. She was eating while he finished putting on new clothes. Once he was properly dressed, he strategically waited for her to put her spoon in her mouth and chew to start talking. He knew Astoria would never speak with her mouth full and she'd be too busy chewing to argue back with him.

"How could you overwork yourself ill? Do you know how worried I've been?" His face was hot and voice was hard. He was furious at her.

Astoria causally swallowed her food and sipped some of her water as he spoke. She put the cup down and blinked twice. "Did you put something in my food?"

Draco didn't think she would realize it so soon. "Astoria! I would never drug your food!" Which was true. He didn't tamper with her food. To give him an advantage, he slipped a few drops of a potion in her water to relax her.

She picked up the cup. "It's not in the food. It's in the water, isn't it?"

Draco was quick to use a different tactic. He softened his face and voice. He pushed the tray aside and knelt beside the bed. He took her hands into his to show her affection. This was also to prevent her from grabbing objects to throw at him. Experiences with past dates made him always prepared to soothe irritable women and run if he should.

"I care for your health." He couldn't deny drugging her. She would punish him if he was to lie and then she discovered the truth later.

"I suppose we are even." she teased him.

Draco thought back to their time in the hospital and chuckled. "I could have fought you off but I got weak from inhaling the potion on the pillow."

"Is that so? I thought you were weak because all your blood traveled south." Astoria said. She felt his erection against her thigh while she was forcing the pillow over his face.

"You have that effect on me." He moved in for a kiss.

"Thank goodness. I was worried it was the pillow." Her words caused him to halt midway.

He was taken back by her thinking he'd gotten aroused by pillows or getting smothered. "It was you. Always you and nothing else." He had to let her know it. If she thought he got aroused by those things she might try to do them to him again. "Feel free to straddle me whenever you please but no pillows and potions."

Astoria nodded. Her eyelids dropped close. The potion was overtaking her. He helped her rest her head down. "I will sleep for the rest of the day as you wish. I expect you to be next to me once I wake up."

He kissed her nose. "I'll be the first thing you see."

Astoria was fast asleep. Draco had a house elf watch her when he left. His business was doing fine. She wouldn't have to help him with it. He had to visit Daphne to retrieve Astoria's wand and to see if conditions were good. With Astoria back as a human, she would go back to overworking herself. He wouldn't have that.

"Everything is in order." said Daphne, glad to know Astoria was human again.

"And what if she decides to come see for herself?" Draco inquired. Astoria would likely do that. If she saw a hint of disorder, she'll insist on fixing it.

"Astoria knows my strong work ethics but she is stubborn. What we are going to do is bring her here. Let her see how well things are and take her home with you. You've got keep her distracted at least toward the end of our projects. When she does join us, there'll be less for her to do and less stress."

"I can come up with ways to keep her busy." said Draco. "Now that Astoria is human, I think it's the right time to have that dinner with our parents."

"That's good. My mum has been waiting for an invitation for ages. When are we having dinner and where is it going to be?"

"In two weeks. I'll owl you the details later."

"I'll tell mum and Sirin. Mum will be happy. She terribly misses Astoria."

Finished with his visit with Daphne, Draco returned home. He told his parents the good news about Astoria and the dinner party he was planning. Narcissa was excited and making preparations.

"No, mum. I am doing this on my own and we are not having it in the manor. I and Astoria have a townhouse we've been furnishing together. We are going to live there after we get married."

"I can't wait to see it." said Narcissa. She turned to her husband. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes, dear. It is. Draco, you chose a suitable bride." commended Lucius. "Treat her well. She'll need you by her side."

It was a happy occasion but Lucius' cautious word made them felt uneasy.

"I've been given news that her father is back in England."

Draco may not have paid much attention to the Greengrasses before but it was common knowledge that Byron Greengrass abandoned his family during the war. Astoria told Draco everything about herself. He felt like a fool. He should have put two and two together.

"What is he doing here?" asked Draco.

"No doubt he wants to see Daphne and Astoria." Lucius supplied.

Draco felt an instant need to protect Astoria from that horrible man.

"You and Astoria are building a life together. Don't let this trouble you, Draco." said Narcissa.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait. I was revising and editing this story, chapter by chapter. I'm more happy with the way the story is progressing so far.

* * *

"My, my, what have we here?" sang Daphne. She walked into Astoria's bedroom and pointed at the wig in Astoria's hand.

"Shouldn't you be working at the office?" said Astoria.

It was midday. No one was supposed to be home, which was the reason Astoria was there. Draco had business to handle with his father, leaving her with Narcissa. Astoria told the older woman she had to go home to pick up a few things and would be right back.

"I came home to freshen up before lunch. How was I supposed to know, I'd walk in on you and your dirty secret."

"It's not a secret."

Astoria wasn't hiding the fact that she wore a wig because she was embarrassed. She was hiding it because she knew Daphne would use it for blackmail material. She was going to have to pretend like it was not important.

"Why are you wearing a wig?" Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and playfully circled Astoria.

"To protect my white hair."

"But your hair is currently black."

"I need the wig encase it turns white."

"Is that so?" Daphne hummed to herself. "This feels familiar. I remember you got self-conscious on your first date with Draco you put a veil over your head. And you continued doing it for every date after. That day you disappeared with him, your hair was black. Does Draco know about your hair?"

"No, he doesn't." Astoria admitted.

Daphne was nosy. She wasn't going to let this go.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? Doesn't_ all_ of your hair turn white?" Daphne pointed at Astoria's crotch.

Astoria crossed her legs together. "Please, stop pointing there."

"I understand you only want Draco pointing there but I'm just saying, Astoria. We all know you are going at it with him. Wouldn't he have seen your hair down there? Or do you shave it off? Oh, don't tell me you only shag in the dark to hide it!"

Astoria cheeks burned. If it was any other person saying these things to her, she would have hexed them by now. "How I groom myself is none of your business."

"I wax mines."

"Does it hurt?" she couldn't help but ask. Not that she was going to try it but she was curious.

Daphne giggled. "If you want to try waxing, I'll take you with me on my next trip."

"I'll go but I'm not doing it, only to see."

"That's fine. But honestly, you should tell Draco about your hair. You're the one who said it was not a big deal. He'll see it eventually."

"I'll tell him soon."

Daphne patted her back. "That's good. Now I must freshen up for my meeting."

"I thought you were going to lunch?"

"It's a lunch meeting."

"With who?"

"An acquaintance of mine."

"What's it about?"

"My next book."

"Have a lovely lunch meeting." Astoria said as she the gathered the rest of her things.

Daphne waited until Astoria left to go back into Astoria's bedroom. She was there to search for legal the documents their father signed, relinquishing his rights over them. She was supposed to meet with him in an hour and wanted to have them with her.

"My, my, what have we here?" sang Astoria, imitating Daphne's earlier tone.

Startled by Astoria, Daphne squealed and jumped back.

"Shouldn't you be at Malfoy Manor?" said Daphne.

"I forgot something." said Astoria. She went to her dresser and got out a box of pins. "Care to tell me what you're doing in my bedroom?"

"I was looking for mum's divorce documents." Daphne said.

Astoria was in charge of maintaining all of their family documents. Daphne had to find out where she stored them. They might be together.

"They're in my office."

Daphne knew it would either be in Astoria's office or her bedroom. She went to the bedroom first because the office was harder for her to go into. "Is that so? May I have them please? Sirin wants to see them for himself. It's to reassure him that he could legally marry mum." she lied.

"I'll get them for you."

"I'll come with you."

Daphne followed Astoria to her office to retrieve the documents and stood by the threshold with the door open. Astoria's home office was a maze of books, piles of unknown contraptions, cauldrons, and rolled up parchments. Everything was organized in a special pattern only Astoria knew of. She would spend hours inside with the door closed and working on her projects. Daphne and Clara don't go inside as to not disturb her.

"Here it is." said Astoria. She handed Daphne the documents.

Daphne skimmed through them and found what she was looking for toward the bottom. "Thank you. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye to Astoria.

Daphne arrived at the designated meeting place, a restaurant in Muggle London. She took deep breathes and mentally prepared herself.

Byron looked about the same, tall, handsome with dark hair, although he had aged. There were lines on his face and white streaks on his hair.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." Daphne said.

"Where's Astoria? I thought she was coming too."

"She's preoccupied at the moment." Astoria was stressed as it was. She didn't need to see their father. Daphne elected herself to handle this situation.

"What's more important than seeing her father?"

When Daphne was younger, she would have bit her tongue to prevent herself from speaking back. She was not a child anymore and was not going to hold her tongue. She will speak to him in the same manner he spoke to her.

"Pardon me, sir, but you are not our father." She said in the impassive tone he used to speak to her and Astoria with.

Byron appeared physically wounded by her words but he recovered quickly. He cleared his throat. "I never wanted to give you girls up. Your mother challenged me. She forced my hand."

Daphne had spent her childhood trying to get his attention, to gain his approval. She got high marks in school, made friends with the right families, behaved like the proper lady that came with her heritage. None of that got her even a nod from him. How could he boldly state that he cared for them? That her mother forced him? A man such as him would not have done it if he didn't want too in the first place.

"I'm glad she did. We all got to see your true colors."

"I cared for you girls!" he stood from his chair and exclaimed.

Daphne stood up calmly. She was not going to continue this conversation if he was going to raise his voice at her. He had not right to. She should be the one to scream at him but she was above it. "I believe this reunion is over. Good day, sir."

After Daphne left the restaurant, Astoria emerged from her hiding spot and went to her father's table. She was suspicious of Daphne's behavior and followed her to see where she was going. She could not believe Daphne was meeting with their father. She hid herself and secretly watched them.

"I apologize for arriving late."

Byron looked up. "Astoria?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You look so grownup."

He told Daphne she was beautiful and all Astoria got was grownup? She would be offended if she cared for his opinion. The only man's opinion she cared for was Draco's.

"Thank you." she said, taking Daphne's previous seat and he returned to his.

He appeared apprehensive in her presence. Astoria supposed he expected her to treat him with distain and disregard him like Daphne did. If he paid any attention to Astoria at all, he would know that she was nothing like Daphne.

"How are you?" Astoria asked to relax him.

"I've been well. How are you?" he asked in returned and looked as if he regretted it.

"I'm engaged to be wed." She shared.

"Congratulations, who is the lucky gentleman?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Those Death Eaters?!" he bellowed.

"Draco made wrong decisions in his past as we _all_ have." She sent him a pointed look when she said this. "I would appreciate it if you reframe from speaking poor of my fiancés."

He understood what Astoria's meaning. If she was willing to overlook Draco's past, she would overlook his as well.

"Everyone deserves second chances." He said.

"I believe that too. I and Draco are having a gather to announce our engagement. Would you be able to attend?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Welcome home." Astoria said.

Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her. This was what he always wanted, having her in his bedroom and waiting for him to come home. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and she ran to hug him. He loved the way she looked at him like he was the only important man in her world. It was a dream he never want to wake up from.

"I have issues to share with you." she said, clearing bothered by these issues.

This was not something he expected to come home too. He hated seeing her frazzled. "What is it?" he asked. He was only gone for a few hours, what could have upset her during that short amount of time. Whatever issues she had he was going to correct them and make her happy again.

"I have an ailment." Before Draco lost his mind from her statement she added. "It's not fatal. There is no pain or discomfort. I have the pure-blood syndrome. Magic expels from my head. It makes my brain function above average. I have the disease to thank for my intelligence."

Draco was relieved that was all.

"There's more. It causes my hair to turn white every now and then. I was insecure about you seeing my white hair. It's the reason I wore the veil on our dates and I wouldn't allow you to touch my hair. I took to wearing wigs but never around you. I've noticed my hair does not turn white when I'm with you. Being with you relaxes me."

"I love you, Astoria. No matter what color your hair is." He touched a strand of her hair. "How white does it turn? If it's as white as my hair that would be interesting. We'd match each other."

That got a laugh from Astoria. "I love you too and I was being silly for nothing."

Now that she got that out of the way, she told him more issues she was having.

"I saw my father today. We exchanged a few words. I invited him to come to our dinner party."

Astoria seeing her father was the very thing Draco was trying to prevent. Since the opening of the hospital, the Greengrass family had gained fame. The Wizarding World was waiting to see the finish product of the new company Astoria and Daphne were working on. Could it be that Byron was going to take advantage of them? Draco had gone with his father to search for information about what Byron had been up to since he left England. What they discovered was interesting and useful.

"You invited him to dinner?" repeated Draco.

He kept his tone and manner as neutral as possible. Astoria had told him about her father but she had not shared how she truly felt toward the man. Draco hated the man for what he did but who was he to judge. He had to wait and observe her to see how he would go about it.

"I'm doing this for myself, my mum, and Daphne. He was mainly absent in our lives but we are haunted by his shadow. We need to have a discussion about the past to let it go and focus on the future. Your family is going to be my family. It felt appropriate for you and your parents to be there."

"You have my full support on this."

"Thank you."

"There is something else I need to discuss with you. After I became a human again and we _you know_ for hours."

"Yes," he grinned at the memory.

"And afterwards, you drugged me and we did it again when I woke up. I was trapped as a bird for two months before that and well, I didn't take my potion." Astoria was talking quickly, trying to explain her worries.

"Are you saying you could be pregnant?" Draco guessed. They had pregnancy scares before but this time it might actually happen. He wasn't as afraid as before and was prepared.

"There's a possibility but I don't know for certain."

"Have you seen a healer?"

"I thought we could go together."

"We are going together. Whether it's good new or no news at all I'm fine with either outcome."


	16. Chapter 16

At Draco and Astoria's dinner party things were going smoothly so far. Draco was remaining cautious although everyone was being polite and courteous. Astoria had told him how her family was when she was younger. Her parents would display the façade of a loving family at social functions. Dinner at their home was more surreal. Her father would critic her mother to tears to substitute his own shortcomings. Her mother would drink until she passed out. Daphne would play her part of being the perfect daughter but was creaking under the pressure. Astoria viewed them as strangers sharing a manor. She didn't speak unless spoken too.

When dinner started, Byron had congratulated the happy couple on their engagement, Clara and Sirin, but it was clear he disapproved of their union. Clara and Sirin thanked him nonetheless. When they were seated, Sirin had moved his chair closer to Clara and put a protective arm on her back, while holding a conversation with Lucius about events occurring oversea. Clara was discussing her impending wedding to Sirin with Narcissa. Daphne was sulking at Astoria for inviting Byron at the beginning but forgave her after they had a private talk in the bathroom. When they came back, the sisters talked about the townhouse. Daphne knew right away that Astoria was responsible for its comfortable and cozy decor.

After everyone finished the last course, Astoria and Draco stood up to make their announcement.

"We've invited everyone to come here to officially announce mines and Draco's engagement." said Astoria.

Everyone clapped their hands and gave their blessings. What should be a happy occasion turned sourer when Byron opened his mouth.

"Daphne, where's your fiancé?" he asked.

"Whether I have one or not does not concern you." answered an annoyed Daphne.

"Why don't you? If your sister and mother could find husbands so should you." he said.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that." interjected Clara.

"Mum, please," said Daphne and then she turned to Byron. "Don't speak about my sister and mother like that."

"She's my daughter too." Byron said to Clara.

"I'm not your daughter." Daphne reminded him.

"I would never have done it if your mum hadn't taunted me!"

"Stop distressing my fiancée." Sirin said civilly.

Clara burst into tears. "It's true! I made him leave!"

"She admitted!" Byron declared in triumphant, point an accusing finger at her. "See, it's her fault!"

While witnessing the chaos around them Draco took Astoria's hand. He was letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. Astoria used her free hand to tap the glass with her spoon. The sound silenced the arguments in the room. Daphne took a long sip of her glass of wine. Clara had buried her face onto Sirin's chest. He had his arms around her, rubbing her back. Byron was glaring at the two of them.

Astoria put her spoon down and stood up, followed by Draco.

"Mum, please don't cry. We know about how you taunted him into leaving us." said Astoria.

Clara looked up from Sirin's chest and sniffed. "You do?"

"Yeah, we've known for ages." said Daphne. "You told us about it yourself."

Clara was wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Sirin produced a handkerchief and offered it to her.

"I-I did? I don't remember." She said.

Astoria and Daphne exchanged meaningful glances.

"It might be for the best that you don't remember." said Daphne.

Clara looked from Daphne to Astoria. "What do you mean?"

"We fed you detox potions to cure your alcohol dependence." Astoria said flatly.

With the exception of Daphne, all eyes turned to Astoria in shock.

"You did _what_?" asked Clara.

"We fed you detox potions to cure your alcohol dependence." Astoria repeated slower with the same flat tone.

"You were weak and fragile afterwards but no longer dependent on drinking." said Daphne.

Draco thought of what Astoria and Daphne said or what they didn't say. The sisters were too young to use magic and would have to resort to physically overpowering Clara. That explained how Astoria was always able to subdue him with ease when they were rolling around in bed. She had experience.

"I had to do it, mum. You were endangering yourself and all of us." said Astoria. "I won't hesitate to do the same for anyone of you if you need assistance." She looked at each person at the table. A few shivered and some dropped their jaws at her detached tone and eyes filled with promise.

"That won't be necessary, love." said Draco. "I and my parents have no addictions. Right?"

Narcissa lightly shook her head back and forth. "We don't."

"None." said Lucius.

He reached for his wine glass but thought it over and kept his hand down. It didn't felt right to drink in front of Astoria right after what was say. This got him a nod of approval from Narcissa. Drinking was clearly a sensitive subject for the Greengrasses. They didn't want to offend them.

The Malfoys were quiet throughout the Greengrass debate. They are becoming future in-laws but they knew it was not their place to speak about other people's private family matters.

"What else did I say?" Clara asked Astoria and Daphne.

"Loads of things." said Daphne. "We learned more about you in that week than all the years of living with you before."

"You're just as horrible as me." Byron said to Clara, prompting more tears from her.

Sirin held Clara as she sobbed. "I understand that you were her former husband and your relationship had difficulties but she is currently _mine._ Cease your campaign to discredit my fiancée or else."

Before Byron could speak Astoria spoke first.

"Mum may have instigated you but divorcing her and disowning us was your decision. It happened and there's nothing we can do to change the past. We must learn to forgive and to move forward with our lives."

"Astoria's right." said Daphne. "Mum, we forgave you a long time ago. Please don't cry over it anymore. Focus on your new life with Sirin and be happy."

Clara sniffed and nodded.

"And you," Daphne addressed Byron. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to make amends. I was preoccupied while you ladies were growing up. I regretted the way things transpired."

Daphne looked down at her empty plate, contemplating his apology. She had the capacity to forgive. It was just that she couldn't do it as quickly as Astoria. When she was younger both of her parents had caused her misery. She blamed them for all of her insecurities. She hated them with every fiber of her being and yet craved their love at the same time. She was convinced that they would love her back one day. If only she worked harder than they would show her some affection. Another part of her doubted it. Her heart was disoriented by the mix of emotions. She had wished she could be independent like Astoria and defy their family's expectations.

When their father unceremoniously abandoned them eight years ago Daphne finally accepted the truth. Their father never loved them. Clara was a miserable wretch but at least she never left. It didn't matter whether it was out of cowardice or not. She cared for her daughters to an extent. Astoria was closed off in her own world but Daphne saw through Astoria's mask. Astoria loved her, although she didn't know back then. Her sister's actions from then to the present solidified that fact.

Daphne went to Astoria for her solutions. Astoria shared her plans to find safe shelter and sober their mother. Clara was no use to them as she was. Daphne was afraid but she agreed to do what they had too. It was then that Daphne discovered just how self-sufficient Astoria was. Astoria found a vacant piece of land for them to set up their enchanted tent and live. The landowners didn't ask questions as long as they got their money. Astoria paid them in cash and claimed to be speaking on behalf of their mother, the adult with them. Astoria had her own money she had saved. It still astonished Daphne 'til today how Astoria started and managed her own business while they were in Hogwarts. It was an early sign that Astoria would accomplish greatness.

Once their shelter was secured, Daphne and Astoria were prepared to treat Clara. They need her sober and they need it fast or else she'll be a hindrance. Daphne held Clara's head still while Astoria straddled Clara's chest. Astoria squeezed Clara's nose close and poured the potion in her month. Astoria would stop every few seconds to let Clara breathe and do it over again. It was barbaric and done with a bit of spite. Clara would altercate between throwing cruel words at them to begging and struggled to be free.

The sisters were helping their mother and punishing her at the same time. They took out their revenge for the sorrow and pain the woman inflected upon them. While in a potion induced haze she told them about her happy childhood, meeting their father, the loss of her family in the war and how she turned to the bottle to numb the pain. Their father never interfered with her drinking as long as she made herself presentable in public. She never drank while she was pregnant with them to ensure healthily births. She got right back into drinking after they were a month old due to harsh criticism for having girls. After they understood her reasons, the hatred the sisters felt toward their mother had subdued. It diminished as the years went by until all that's left was trust, love, and devotion. They would give Byron these if he could prove he was worthy.

While the sisters were in the bathroom earlier, Astoria shared her reasons for inviting Byron. There was an ulterior motive. Astoria couldn't access the Greengrass' medical history since they were disowned. She needed medical information from their father's side of the family. It was for the benefit of her own health and the health of the children she and Draco might have in the future. Daphne understood how important this was to Astoria. She was going to help Astoria get what she needed.

"I saw that you two were proper young ladies in and out of school. There was no need to watch over you." said Byron in his speech to win them over.

Beneath the table, Daphne clutched her hands over her bag. Seeing Byron again turned her back into that little girl he dismissed. All she wanted to do was act out. May be if she got to punish him like she did their mother it would placate the irate little girl inside her?

"You did watch us." said Daphne. She produced the documents from her bag and placed them on top of the table. "Let's see here." She pointed her finger at the passages. "You had it documented that I was narcissistic and a kleptomaniac. I'll have you know, I'm not vain. I take pride in my natural beauty." She waved her hands over her long blonde hair, delicate facial features, down to her fashionably tailored dress and shoes to highlight her point. "And about the kleptomaniac part, I took Astoria's things because I admire her unique style."

"We share." said Astoria.

"We do." said Daphne, satisfied that Astoria had her back.

She turned the pages and found the passages on Astoria. "You stated that Astoria was a misanthrope, possibly suffering from mental retardation. My sister is none of those things. She is introverted. You were wrong to even think that!"

Byron's eyes shot to Clara. "You showed it to them on purpose! You wanted them to hate me!"

Narcissa touched her chest in disbelief at Daphne's grievances and Byron's outburst. She had heard rumors but it was never confirmed until now. Lucius took the opportunity while all eyes were on Byron to take a quick sip of his wine. Draco was angry on Daphne's and Astoria's behalf. Their father was an outright bastard. How could he say this about his own children? The only thing that kept Draco from reaching for his wand was Astoria. He wasn't going to jinx her father in front of her. He was going to wait until she wasn't there.

Clara had stopped crying. She was standing up for herself against him. "We played our part equally. We could've given them a warm and loving family. Instead, we were selfish and let them grow like plants in the wilderness. They thrived on their own and have every right to resent us."

"I despise you." Daphne admitted to Byron.

"I feel nothing for you because you I don't know you." said Astoria.

"I'm deeply wounded by that." Byron said.

"We're wounded you label us as disabled." hissed Daphne with no mercy. "Do you know how damaging it would be for us if the press got wind of this?"

Byron was as discouraged as any man would be when they're being confronted by scorned women. To be fair, there was only two that are scorned. One was undecided and she was the most forgiving.

"I can see that there is no redeeming myself in your eyes, Daphne. I'll respect that you don't want anything to do with me." said Byron.

Daphne huffed.

"Astoria, I'm sorry about the distance between us. I have changed. Perhaps, if we got to spend time together you'd find out." he looked at her expectantly.

"I would like to spend time with you." said Astoria. She wasn't falling into his hands as he thought she was. He was falling into hers.

Astoria and Daphne were pulling off one of the greatest performance of their lives. Daphne was driving Byron to a corner, forcing him to see that his savior was Astoria. He'd do anything he could to please her.

"I'm delighted that you're giving me a chance. Thank you, Astoria." said Byron.

"I'll be escorting her during your outings." said Draco. Astoria clued him in on what she and Daphne were doing. He was also playing his role.

Astoria set the time and date they were going to meet Byron. He agreed and left soon after.

Each guest got ready to depart but no before giving the host a few parting words.

"Be careful." said Daphne.

"I will." said Astoria.

Clara and Sirin finished putting on their coats and came up to the girls.

"I feel good now that we've spoken about this." said Clara.

"Us too." said Astoria and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Sorry you had to see that Sirin." said Clara. "Since you're going to be a joining our family, we thought it's best to show you all of us."

"Thank you for inviting me." said Sirin. "I promise I'll dedicate myself to being a good father and husband."

"You don't have to do much, Byron made our standards low." said Astoria.

"You're a god compared to Byron." said Daphne.

On the other end of the hall, Lucius and Narcissa pulled Draco aside to speak with him.

"Watch out for Byron. He's obviously plotting something." said Lucius.

"I know what I've got to do." said Draco.

"Don't interfere with whatever the girls got planned for him." said Narcissa.

Father and son looked at Narcissa.

"I know nothing but if it was me, I'd want revenge too." She said and gave Draco a kissed his cheek.

She looked up when Astoria and her family came by.

"Thank you for having us, dear. Your home is charming." She said to Astoria.

"Your welcome."

"Dinner was…informative." said Lucius, "It's comforting for us to know Draco is in good hands."


	17. Chapter 17

"Would you like some toast?" Draco asked Astoria, holding a large plate of toast.

"Yes, please." She said.

Draco moved Astoria's empty breakfast plate away and put the large plate of toast in front of her. "Eat all of it. Every last crumb."

Astoria looked down at the plate. She thought he was going to give her one not ten slices of toast. She took a piece of toast and bit into it. She was going back to work with Daphne today. Draco wasn't taking it well. He was trying to prolong their breakfast by urging her to eat more.

"Open your mouth." said Astoria. She picked up a piece of toast and held it to him.

When he opened his mouth, she spread peanut butter on the toast, rolled it into a ball, and put it inside. She took a page from him and talked while he was busy eating. It was fun learning tricks from one another. The ball of toast would make it tough for him to chew and the peanut butter would be stuck at the roof of his mouth. He was going to have to drink water to wash it down, which gave her plenty of time to tell him what she had too.

"I hate parting from you, love, but I need to go back to work. I can't leave Daphne with all the responsibilities. We have loads to do and the deadline is approaching."

A sound came from Draco that resembled a growl. The toast was doing its job. He couldn't debate with her on this unless he spit it out of his mouth. He was fiercely chewing, which made her doubt he would.

"It's only going to be for a few hours. I'll be right across the street and watching you from my window. We'll have lunch together and dinner with Daphne, my mum, and Sirin."

Draco grabbed his glass of water and took a long drink. He glowered at her over the rim. They both know what she did but he was not going to dwell on it because there were more pressing things they had to talk about.

"When are you moving in with me?" he asked once he quenched his thirst.

Just like when he proposed to her the first time, she had to think. She was used to living with Daphne and her mum. Living with Draco would be a huge difference, which she looked forward too. Aside from her bird things, she had minimal personal items. The items in her workroom would be challenging to move. There were plenty of guest rooms she could convert into a new workroom. She wouldn't put them in the second largest bedroom next to theirs. That particular one was going to be turned into a nursery for their future child. They wouldn't know until they're at the appointment with the healer but she was saving that bedroom either way.

"Our families know about us. We've announced our engagement. You might be pregnant. It's only right for us to move in together. Today or tomorrow?"

Draco was on pins and needles waiting for her answer. When she didn't reply, he started mindlessly talking just like before.

"It's your mum, isn't it?" he said. She told him it took her so long to have sex with him because she was considerate of her mum's traditional values. "You spend the night with me in our house. It's obvious we're having sex. How traditional is your mum? She's divorced and pregnant -" he instantly snapped his mouth shut when Astoria sent him a warning look. He knew he was wrong for talking about her mum and apologized right away. "I meant no disrespect. I swear."

"I know." She finally said. "Sorry about being quiet. I was categorizing what I had to move here and where to put them."

"You can put your stuff anywhere you want. I don't care as long as I have you."

"Sorry, love. I'll get use to your silent moments."

After things were settled, Draco flew Astoria to her building using their broomstick. He kissed her goodbye for now and went to his building across the road. The first thing Astoria noticed when she entered the building was that it was finished. The carpet was laid down and the walls were painted in light tones. Daphne appeared through the polished doors of the lift to welcome her.

"Come see your new office. You'll just love it." Daphne took Astoria's hand and led her to the lift.

Astoria's new office was decorated in warm tones and small plants. Behind the mahogany desk were large panels of glass windows to bring in sunlight. A bird stand was placed beside an open window. There was mesh on the window with openings large enough for Astoria to fly through in her bird form.

"I heard what happened with the hawk so I had mesh put on all the windows."

"That's very thoughtful, thank you."

"And look what I got you." said Daphne. She waved her wand and a mirror appeared on her desk. "It's so you can see Draco."

"I love it!" Astoria hugged Daphne and then looked at the mirror. It showed Draco standing at his desk, going over his things. He looked up and winked as if he caught her spy. She eyed the mirror. "Can he see me?"

"Yes, I can."

Astoria put her hand on the cold glass and he did the same. They spend every moment together for the last two months. It made their separation difficult.

"If you're watching me, I'm going to be watching you." He said.

"Sounds fair to me."

"Never would I imagine you and Draco together." said Daphne as she watched them from the side.

"Why not? Astoria's level headedness balances me." said Draco.

"Draco makes me feel emotions."

"You're not emotionless, Astoria. You're introverted." insisted Daphne.

Astoria and Draco were busy staring at each other to listen to Daphne. Daphne smiled as she watched them. They were cute.

"I'll let Daphne show you the rest. I saw it earlier and I won't spoil it for you."

"I can't wait to see everything."

"Have a good day." He said.

"You too." She said and the mirror turned into a normal one that showed her reflection.

Daphne guided Astoria to each floor. Some of the designers were still there to go over a few last minute details. They greeted the sisters when they saw them and updated Astoria on what had been done since she was gone. Daphne told them Astoria's absence was due to personal issues she had to settle. Astoria thanked them and praised their work. After seeing the employees, Daphne let Astoria review their contracts and finances.

"What do you think?" Daphne asked Astoria at the end of their tour and returned to Astoria's office.

"It's magnificent." said Astoria.

Daphne was all smiles because she knew she did an excellent job. Usually, she worked alone or alongside Astoria. She had never been in charge of a large project such as this before. There were multiple people and sub-projects to oversee. It was daunting but she gathered her wits and proved that she was an able boss.

"How are things going with you and that _man_?" Daphne wanted updates on Astoria and their former father.

"I and Draco are seeing him tomorrow. Draco is going to causally asked him about the family's medical history."

"It's good to do it fast and get it over with. I don't like you near him."

"You don't believe he's changed?"

Daphne couldn't say for sure. "What am I to expect when he regularly disappointed me?"

"I only remembered how he looks like from the portraits."

At this point, Daphne wasn't the least bit surprised by Astoria's statement. Astoria was indifferent toward their parent's neglect. She never strived for their attention like Daphne did. She never forced herself to be something she was not to please them. She was her own self, through and through. And her true self had a soft heart.

"Whether you forgive him or not, don't let my views effect your decision. I forgave mum. One of these days, I might forgive him unless he does something idiotic again." Daphne had to put it out there.

"I'll forgive him if he's truly remorseful for what he did. I wouldn't mind having more people to love. Being in love is a magical feeling."

* * *

"Long time no see." said Blaise as he knocked on the open door and walked into Draco's office.

Draco put down his quill. "Where have you been?"

"Hello to you, too." said Blaise.

Draco replied with a snort.

"I was away, taking care of business. When I got back here, Daphne told me about you and Astoria. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you."

The corners of Blaise's lips twitched, which got Draco's attention.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco.

Blaise lost his formal composure and broke into laughter. "You," he pointed at him, "thought she was a pregnant Muggle-born!"

"I knew who she was all along!" Draco said defensively. He was aware of his folly and doesn't want it mentioned. Astoria forgave him. If she's consistently reminded of it, it'll impact him negatively. She might bring it up in future arguments to hold it against him.

"You're such a liar. You're the one who said you've got no idea who Astoria _Greengrass_ was at the ceremony for their hospital."

"Astoria had to adapt to Muggle ways while hiding and learned loads of things. She's about to launch a company with Muggle-borns as their main customers. There are some that are still prejudice toward Muggle-borns. I was testing to see how you felt."

"I'm not taking sides." said Blaise, who knew Draco was telling half of the truth. "You were lucky Astoria was too ill to beat your ass. I heard from Daphne she's merciless when crossed."

"As if don't already know that." Draco muttered under his breath.

Blaise arched his brow at Draco's comment. "Care to elaborate?"

"No." Draco's face hardened, challenging Blaise to question him.

Blaise put his hands up in surrender, although he was amused by this.

"Are you courting Daphne?" Draco was still stern.

"Why are you asking?"

Blaise's tone told Draco enough. He noticed Blaise has been mentioning Daphne's name in every other sentence. He was interested in her, which was a problem.

"Give up your pursuit."

"Are you serious, Draco?"

"I am. If you hurt Daphne, Astoria would be hurt. If Astoria is hurt, I'd be pissed. Let's not ruin our friendship like this." Draco was certain Astoria would destroy Blaise if he made Daphne cry a single tear.

Blaise was quietly letting Draco's words sink in.

"Their father is back. You should've seen how agitated she was at my dinner party. She was ripping the man to shreds. She even brought physical evidence against him. From the looks of it, her daddy issues are pretty bad and she needs to deal with that. So unless you're deeply in love with her and want marriage and children. I suggest you leave her alone."

"What if I do?"

Blaise's statement caught Draco off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Surely, Blaise didn't mean it he wanted to give up his eternal bachelorhood?

"I like spending time with Daphne." Blaise confessed.

Draco could see that Daphne was special to Blaise. "Like as a friend? If that's the case then fine. You can spend time with her. Just don't make her fall in love with you and then break her heart."

With the threat of their friendship on the line, Blaise let Daphne go. He didn't believe he was deeply in love with her like Draco was with Astoria. He and Daphne were friends. Good friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Astoria told Clara and Daphne about her moving in with Draco and they gave her their blessing. Astoria began the process of packing her things and bringing them into the townhouse. Draco was eager to help. He had waited for this moment for a long time. He purposely left some of the rooms empty for her to fill them with her possessions. He also brought three house elves to serve them. Astoria was aware of Draco's scheme, although she didn't know the extent he went too for her.

With Astoria settled in, the couple hosted a luncheon with Byron in their new home. The tension wasn't as high as their previous dinner party since there was only the three of them this time. The tension was present nonetheless. Memories of the father and daughter's disastrous past loomed over them, causing an awkward atmosphere.

Draco had to be the one who broke the ice.

"How have you been all these years?" Draco asked Byron the loaded question. He was testing to see if the man would tell him the truth.

"I've been living in South America."

It was Draco who asked the question but Byron's eyes were on Astoria. She appeared as if she didn't care enough to listen to the conversation. She was busy eating a strawberry dessert the house elves made especially for her.

"I run a plantation. Perhaps, you two would like to visit?" he said.

"Perhaps," replied Draco.

Draco reached his hand under the table to squeeze Astoria's thigh to get her attention. Astoria placed her fork down. Ever so calmly, she squeezed Draco thigh under the table, making him grunt.

"Yes, darling?" she said sweetly.

Draco was trying to decipher Astoria's message. He believed her eyes were saying don't-interrupt-me-while-I'm-eating and her hands were saying let's-do-it-after-Byron-leave. It was a mystery he couldn't wait to solve.

He released her thigh and she did the same to him.

"Would you like to visit South America?" he asked.

"Why South America?" she asked back, showing the men at the table she had not been listening. She wasn't being rude to Byron. She just wasn't accustomed to him being around. It was a habit she acquired at a young age.

"I own a plantation there." said Byron.

Astoria blinked. She was startled Byron was actually speaking to her.

Draco didn't miss Astoria's reaction to Byron. It proved just how estrange their relationship was. It was must worse than Draco thought.

"He invited us to visit." said Draco.

"Oh…" she said. "I'd go if you want to go."

She put the decision on Draco.

Draco sipped his glass of water to clear his throat. He could see that he was going to have to mediate and do all of the talking.

"If we can find the time." He was making no promises. If Astoria said the word, he'd cut off all contact with Byron and not give him a second thought. If she forgave him, he'll tolerate him.

"Very well." said Byron.

"As you know, I and Astoria are getting married soon. I was wondering is there any medical issues from your side of the family I should know about?" Draco asked him the only thing they wanted from him.

"There are no family illnesses that I knew of."

Astoria wiggled her nose before sipping her tea. It told Draco that the answer wasn't good enough for her. Byron's words mean nothing to her, which was justifiable.

"Thank you." Draco said politely.

Draco and Astoria didn't push the subject. They down played their need for the information.

"So, how have you been all these years?" Byron asked Astoria.

She answered with one word that ended the luncheon.

"Surviving."

It wasn't just the word but the way she said it. It was a short, devastating term aimed at the heart. Byron looked as if he would prefer a Cruciatus Curse to this. It would have been less painful.

"My apologies, there's an important engagement I can't miss. I must be leaving."

"It's fine that you don't have time for me."

"I have time for you." Byron said a little loud. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat were forming on forehead. He was bothered by her. He wanted her to acknowledge him. Yet when she did, it made him feel nauseated.

"We should meet again." He offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on any of your _important engagements."_

"No, you won't. We'll meet again, whenever you like."

She sipped her tea, signaling she was through with this conversation.

"We'll contact you." said Draco.

Byron took one last look at Astoria, who was back to eating the dessert in her plate. He said his goodbyes and left.

Draco wasn't going to bring up Astoria's savagery toward her father. That was between them. His mind was preoccupied on her fixation over the dessert. The dessert was delicious but was her fixation caused by something else? He couldn't wait to see what the healer had to say.

"I remember eating this at dinner parties when I was younger. It was the only thing I looked forward to." Astoria reminisced.

Draco licked a bit of icing from the dessert that got stuck on Astoria's cheek. The sugary taste triggered a long forgotten memory from his youth.

"I remember this one dinner party. I was hiding under a large table and met this girl. She was eating the same dessert you were. I asked her if I could have some."

That little girl was so angelic in her red dress. She had the plate on her lap, a fork in her hand. She was so small the utensil, although average sized, was too large for her hand. It made a bit of icing smeared her cheeks when she scooped it up to eat.

"You didn't wait for my answer. You took it with your bare hands." said Astoria.

There was only one explanation for her knowing that.

"That was you?" said Draco. His hand hovered over the strands of her black hair on her shoulder. She gave him permission to touch her hair now but his brain was not used to it. No! His brain told him. Touching her hair means no sex! He instantly put his hand down.

"And that was you?" said Astoria with a smile. "You gobbled down my food and said my hair was like snow."

"It was so white. I wanted to touch it but you ran from me. Why did you run?"

"It was the first time anyone came so close to me aside from Daphne and the house elves."

Draco found the actions of Astoria's family atrocious. He became angry every time she revealed something about her childhood. Be that as it may, her family shaped her into the perfect partner for him. Astoria craved his love because she had not experienced it before. He craved her love because she saw him for who he was.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." he said.

"I wasn't frightened. I was alarmed. Why were you so dirty?"

"About that…there was an incident involving dung, milk bottles, and loads of cheese. I knew my parents were going to scold me so I hide under the table. My mother was close to fainting when she found me." He said. "Your hair was white from the illness. It wasn't platinum blonde."

"Yes, it happened after I arrived at the party. My mum, dad, and Daphne separate into their respected groups. I'd take a plate or two, go underneath a table, and eat until it's over. I didn't notice that my hair changed color until you mentioned it. It changed back to normal a few minutes later. After that encounter with you I switched from hiding under tables to hiding in trees. I'd come down when I hear Daphne calling my name."

"You always stayed in the background. No one knew you."

"It's the reason I didn't mind you not knowing who I was."

"What are you going to do now that you're in the spotlight?"

"Profit as much as I can, not only from my company but from my illness too. That day we meet in at St Mungos, I spoke with a healer from Africa. He was interested in studying me. I declined his offer. Since then, he has written me letters begging for my assistance. I'm going to set up a meeting with him."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Astoria was over-filling her schedule. "You're going to work yourself ill again."

"I've got everything sorted out. I'm going to meet with him _after_ my company is established."

Astoria's simple explanation was not soothing Draco. Her stubborn streak and need to work was driving him mental. Her body is going to reach its limit and transform her into a bird again. Astoria wasn't used to having her decisions questioned. Daphne and her mother jumped to her command, Draco did too but not this time. He wasn't going to let her neglect her own health. It was a problem they had to correct.

"You might be pregnant." He reminded her.

This made Astoria pause. Both of them looked down at her flat stomach.

"You can't continue like this, Astoria. It could harm the baby. Think of our baby."

"I'm thinking of our baby that's why I'm doing this."


	19. Chapter 19

Draco and Astoria finished their lunch but were still sitting at the table. Astoria had something she must tell Draco. She stood up and went to dig in her bag. She came back to Draco and showed him a gray stick.

"What's this?" Draco asked Astoria.

"It's a Muggle device. Women use it to find out if they are pregnant." She explained.

Draco took the gray stick and turned it in his hand. "How does it work?"

"You pee on it."

Draco made a face. "I pee on this?"

"No, _I_ pee on it. The appointment with the healer is taking too long to come so I went out and bought this. "

Draco stated the obvious. "You own a share in a hospital. You could go there at any time you want too to see a healer."

"My mum and Daphne will know if I do that. Let's not make everyone excited when they might get disappointed." Astoria picked up her glass of water from the table and drank all of the water in one, slow gulp.

"Thirsty?"

"I need to pee."

"Go right ahead." said Draco as he pointed to the bathroom door.

"I need to make myself pee to put it on the stick." She corrected herself.

They sat in silence, waiting for Astoria to use the bathroom. After a few minutes Astoria picked up a pitcher of water and poured the water in her glass.

"_More_ water?" said Draco.

"I don't feel the urge to pee yet." She said and drank the water.

She drank a full glass, how could she not pee yet?

"Isn't there a potion you could drink to make yourself pee?"

"What if the potion affects the baby? I'm not going to risk it."

Draco agreed.

"Let's do something to past the time." He offered. He wanted to know if they were going to have a baby as much as Astoria did. He could see that her anxiousness was preventing her from using the bathroom.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Come with me." he led her to the spare room where trucks and unopened boxes were stored. He opened the boxes to search for photographs. His mother had the house elves pack them for him for sentimental purposes. He gathered the photographs and piled them on a table nearby.

Draco pointed at a random chair for Astoria to sit. Astoria took her seat. He waved his wand. He enlarged an old picture of him and charmed it to hover in the air. He was going to distract her by showing old photographs of himself in hideous clothes his mother used to force him to wear.

Astoria broke into a smile. "You looked so handsome! How old were you?"

Draco studied the white and blue sailor outfit he was wearing in the photograph. He recalled giving his mother a hard time about having to wear the outfit but he didn't recall what year it was.

Little Draco in the photograph pouted at older Draco and shook his head. He presented his hands with nine fingers up.

"Nine according to him." said Draco.

Little Draco nodded. Astoria giggled at this. Little Draco curiously stared at Astoria.

"She's going to be our wife." Draco told his younger self.

Little Draco's eyes widen in surprise. He inspected Astoria from head to toe and then nodded in approval. Astoria got up from her chair and went to the photograph.

"Something is moving in the back." She pointed at a tree.

Draco followed her line of vision and spotted the movement too.

"Move to the side." Draco told his younger self and the party guest in the background.

"There's something behind that tree." said Astoria.

Little Draco walked to the tree. When he got closer, out jumped a frightened little girl. In a flash of pink she ran behind another tree. She was quick but with that long black hair, those large brown eyes, and that round rosy face, there was no mistaking who she was.

"That's me!" exclaimed Astoria.

"Both of us were there." said Draco.

"And both of us were forced to wear hideous outfits."

Little Draco in the photograph walked to the other tree, which made little Astoria jump away again. Astoria and Draco were able to get a better look at her because there were no more trees for her to hide behind. She looked to her left and right in search of a new hiding spot.

"Want some strawberry dessert, Astoria?" called Draco, which halted little Astoria.

Little Draco came up from behind little Astoria to wrap his arms around her.

Draco felt a sense of déja vu. He expected little Astoria to elbow little Draco in the chest like she did when they revealed their identities to the other. Little Astoria didn't do that. She turned to look at little Draco with a fierce glare. It was the glare that older Draco experience once when the truth of him not knowing her last name came out. At that time the glare was coming from a bird but it was equally imposing. Panic crossed little Draco's face and he released her. Little Astoria crawled underneath a table, where she concealed herself from view.

"He was worried that he hurt her. She wanted privacy so he gave it to her." Draco said to excuse little Draco's behavior toward little Astoria. His younger self wasn't afraid of Astoria. He was being considerate of her feelings.

"He was worried." Astoria said in that deadpan tone that always made Draco wonder if she was agreeing with him or not.

Astoria could be agreeing with Draco or hinting to the fact that she knew he was putty in her hands. That short sentence could go either way. He assumed she agreed with him since she didn't say more. Just like how he assumed the cute half smirk on her lips was her being flirty.

"Now we can tell our children we've know each other since we were little." said Draco.

"There's photographic evidence we can show them." stated Astoria.

"Let's see if there are more photographs with us in them."

"We can do that after I go to the bathroom."

While Astoria was gone Draco kept himself busy by sorting through the photographs. He needed the distraction. He couldn't think about how his life would completely alter after she comes back from the bathroom. It was driving him mental as it was. Since Astoria had a tendency to hide he'd coaxed her out by calling her name or by offering sweets. The latter earned him a scowl from most of the little Astorias because he didn't have the sweets. Some of them might even being plotting his demise.

To Draco's astonishment, little Astoria was in several of his photographs. There were even ones of her as a teenager. She was always in the background or in the opposite side of the crowd from him. They were in the same circles but never formally met. It was due partly to Astoria keeping to herself and partly to him holding court with his minions. In one particular photograph she was standing really close to him but Crabbe's and Goyle's overgrown bodies were separating them like walls. It made him think of what could have happened if they met when they were younger.

"I'm done." She held the box beside the stick. "If I'm pregnant two blue lines will appear. If no then there'll only be one. The results will appear in sixty seconds."

Draco took the stick from her shaking hands. He kissed her head to calm her and himself. He had sixty more seconds to distract them. "Just in time, love. Look at how many photographs we were in together."

Astoria picked up a photograph of twelve year old Draco posing with his broomstick.

"I was in a bad mood in that one." she said, pointing at her ten year old self in the background. That little Astoria had her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"That was when my father bought my team the new Nimbus 2001."

"I was jealous of the boys showing off their new broomsticks."

"Why didn't you approach me? I'd let you ride my broomstick a lot sooner." he said suggestively.

"Would we be standing right where we are a lot sooner too?" she teased.

"I'd push you away." he repeated what he had said to her before. "I wouldn't let you get involve with me for your safety."

"I'd accept your need for space and stalk you without you knowing it." she told him honestly.

"I'd catch you and shag you until you have no energy to follow me anymore."

"I'd let you believe you had your way while secretly scheming to assist you in succeeding your goals."

Draco raised his brows to this. Voldemort had assigned him to murder their former headmaster. Would Astoria assisted him in that?

"Knowing what I know now, I'd reroute my efforts to protecting you and your family from danger at all cost." she added.

"I'd be angry at you for interfering."

"Only if you find out."

"I'd forgive you when I do."

"I know." said Astoria as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart to catch their breath Draco pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're one cunning witch." he said, thinking of all the things she told him she would do for him.

"Anything for the man I love."

"I'd do the same for the woman I love. Now lets see if we have another wicked little Astoria to look out for."

"Or another mischievous little Draco."

Together, Draco and Astoria turned to the stick.


	20. Chapter 20

I just finished reading Cursed Child. No spoilers from me (unless wanted). I have to say that I feel good about how I wrote Astoria's and Draco's relationship. They deserve to be happy.

I do have an AU one-shot story on Draco/Astoria called the Hufflepuff you guys can check out.

* * *

After the results appeared Astoria said she had to go to work. She went into the bedroom to change her clothing. Work? How could she think about work in a time like this? Draco didn't know what to make of her behavior. Why wasn't she saying anything related to the results? Was she happy or sad? Observing how others behave and then reacting accordingly was something Draco's parents taught him at a young age. But how could he react when he couldn't tell what Astoria's moods are?

Draco followed Astoria into the bedroom. She was dressed and on her way out. She was walking fast. He had to quicken his pace to keep up with her.

"How accurate do you think that Muggle device is?" Draco asked.

"It's accurate."

Draco stopped to think. Did Astoria mean she already knew what the results were going to be?

"We'll go see the healer to confirm it." Draco suggested.

Astoria nodded before they separated to their respected businesses.

* * *

Daphne was in a bind. She finished writing her reports and needed Astoria to look it over. Daphne knew Astoria was having lunch with Draco and their former father so she kept the reports to herself. She was going to wait until Astoria got back to give them to her. Daphne did everything she had to that day and waited for Astoria to arrive.

After knocking lightly on the door, Daphne let herself into Astoria's office. Astoria was sitting at her desk writing in a journal. She put the journal down when she saw Daphne.

"Yes?"

"I've got reports for you to review." Daphne put the folder on Astoria's desk and sat across from her. Her eyes went straight to Astoria's chest. "Did they get bigger?"

"What got bigger?" asked Astoria in confusion.

"Nothing!" Daphne said.

Astoria opened the folder to read the reports. She had a quill in her hand to write down notes.

Daphne looked down at her chest and back at Astoria's. She gasped and pointed at her sister. "They did get bigger!"

Astoria was used to Daphne eccentric behavior. She wasn't affected by the outburst. "What's gotten bigger?"

"Your breasts."

Astoria looked down at her chest. "Did they? How can you tell?"

"I know your breasts. I've been mentally recording the size for years."

"Why are you keeping mental records of my chest?"

"To keep track of who is bigger." Daphne said in a tone that this should be obvious to Astoria. "Now, my breasts have always been slightly bigger than yours but I can see that yours grew."

Astoria touched her chest. "They have been tender for a while."

"Tell Draco not to be so rough." said Daphne. "You know, mum was complaining about her tenderness because of the baby."

Hearing a snapping sound, Daphne looked down at Astoria's hand where the sound originated. The quill Astoria was holding had broken in half. The last time Astoria broke her quill was when Daphne told her about the rumors surrounding Draco and a pregnant Muggle-born, which happened to be Astoria.

Daphne shot up from her seat and pointed at Astoria. "Someone's got a secret!"

Astoria didn't respond.

"Let me guess! Let me guess!" Daphne sat back down and stared intensely at Astoria. "Don't say anything. I can figure it out. It's related to Draco isn't it?"

Astoria's released the broken quill.

"I knew it! It's always about Draco with you. Hum…your breasts are tender…"

Astoria coughed.

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Draco must be doing seriously filthy things in the sheets."

Astoria's eye twitched.

"I'm close aren't I? Draco and sex…what does that add up too?"

"Pregnant?"

Astoria and Daphne whipped their heads to the mirror on the desk where Draco and Blaise could be seen.

"Pregnant?" Daphne repeated Blaise's assumptions. "Are you pregnant?" she asked Astoria.

"We have set an appointment with a healer." said Astoria.

Daphne released a gasp from the back of her throat. She went around the desk to hug Astoria. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She looked down at Astoria's stomach and said. "I can't wait to meet you. Aunt Daphne loves you little one. I'm going to read books to you and spoil you rotten."

* * *

"Congratulation on being a father." Blaise said to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said cautiously as he studied Astoria.

"Draco?" Blaise said, apprehensive about Draco's lackluster response to fatherhood.

Draco waved his wand at the mirror to turn it back to normal. He and Blaise were discussing business matters when they heard Daphne's voice coming from the mirror. The connection between Draco and Astoria's mirror was active.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

"I've got to see Astoria."

Draco didn't have to say more. Blaise saw the urgency in Draco's face and stayed in place.

Draco let himself into Daphne's office and waited for her to return from Astoria's office. The receptionist in the front allowed him into the building because Daphne informed the staff that he was a friend of the family.

"Draco? Congratulations on the baby." Daphne entered her office and shut the door.

"Thank you." Draco braced himself and asked. "Will you teach me how to read Astoria like you can?"

"What's in it for me?"

Daphne loved to bargain, especially when she was holding the most valuable pieces in her possession.

"What do you want?"

"Always make Astoria smile."

"It's my life's goal."

"I want more."

"What else?"

"Stay out of my dating life."

"I don't care who you date." Draco said nonchalantly.

"You didn't turn the mirror off during your conversation with Blaise. I and Astoria heard everything. Thank you for being considerate but I can handle myself."

Draco didn't argue. "Deal."

They shook hands to seal their agreement.

"It's simple to find out what Astoria is thinking. Just ask her."

"Ask her? That's it? But I want to know how you can decipher her moods _without_ asking. How did you know she was pregnant?"

"You two live together. I assume you're shagging at every available chance. Pregnancy was inevitable."

"You've got a point there."

"Astoria is a straightforward person. Just ask her and she'll tell you."

Draco left Daphne's office and went to Astoria.

"How do you feel about the baby?" Draco asked her like Daphne advised him.

"Petrified."

Draco walked around Astoria's desk to embrace her. Daphne was right. All he needed to do was ask and Astoria would answer him honestly.

"So am I." he admitted.

"I knew I was pregnant. I read about the changes in a woman's body as it prepares for the baby in my mum's books. I could feel the changes happening in my body. I didn't believe it. I wanted proof. When I got it, I was so stunned. It rendered me speechless and then I started thinking I have to work. I need to work or else our child will starve like I did. My heart will break if he is forced to endured half of what I did."

"Oh, Astoria, he's not going to starve. We'll feed him until he's full. I'll make him finish everything on his plate like I do you. I'll make him fat if that's what you want."

"I fear our baby will be lonely like we were."

"He'll never be lonely. We'll give him loads of siblings to play with."

"We'll love our children unconditionally and be their best friend."

"We'll be involved in every event in their lives."

"Guide them through trials."

"Warn them about the mistakes I did."

"Teach them to sympathize with others. To make long lasting friendships."

"Advise them in love."

"Plan their weddings."

"Raise our grandchild."

"Don't cry, Astoria. I promised Daphne I'll always make you smile. It's a promise I never intend to break."

Astoria smiled through her tears. "I'll always smile when I'm with you and when I think about you."

"I'll do all I can to keep that smile."

* * *

Loud, festive music played to signal the appearance of the bridal party. Guests in attendance stood up. Bridesmaids and groomsmen were walking down the aisle. The wedding ceremony was held outdoors. The air was cool but Draco palms were sweating as he waited for the only woman that mattered to him. Astoria appeared in a silver dress that hugged her curves. It took his breath away. He imagined this was their wedding and not Honey's. The groomsman beside Astoria disappeared. He saw himself at the top of the platform, watching Astoria walk down the aisle to him. He'd be the happiest man in the world.

Draco's attention was solely on Astoria that he lost track of time and his surroundings. The ceremony flew by in a wave of colors. At the reception Draco and Astoria danced on the dance floor. He told her his plans for their wedding.

"I want bouquets of flowers all around us. The flower pedals are going to be closed and charmed to slowly open when you enter the room."

"That sounds lovely."

"I just have to pick the right ones that compliment your dress." He said. "I know you are going dressing shopping with Daphne and your mum. Can my mum go too?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, love. She'll be thrilled to know you are including her."

Draco had ulterior motives for inserting his mother in Astoria's bridal party. He needed a person on the inside to spy for him. He had other things planned for the wedding that he wanted to keep a secret from Astoria. He wanted the big reveal to be a complete surprise. He would have included Daphne but she was too close to Astoria. She might let slip his plans to Astoria and ruin things. He was going to kept it from Blaise too. He spoke to Blaise and apologized for warning him against dating Daphne. Now, Blaise and Daphne are seeing each other more often. Whether they are together or not had not been confirm.

"I like my dress and Honey's wedding dress is gorgeous. I'm going to ask the designer to make mines."

Draco and Astoria looked at Honey to admire her dress. It was drop waist royal blue gown that hugged the curves on her body and flared out at the bottom. Her blonde hair was cascading down her hear in stylish waves.

"I think I want a bit of color in my dress too."

"You're not going to wear white?"

A bride wears white on her wedding to represent virginal innocence.

"You of all people should know the shades of colors I can wear."

Draco loved it when Astoria subtly talked dirty to him.

"I can imagine your range of options." just as he said this Astoria turned a deeper shade of red. "We've got to pick a date for our wedding. It has to be soon. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"I want to call you my husband too but we shouldn't set the date so soon. I don't want to stress my mum. It's a critical time in the pregnancy for her."

Sirin and Clara were going to have a private ceremony in India right after Honey gets back from her honeymoon. They didn't want to intrude on Honey's recent nuptials but they couldn't wait any longer. Clara's belly was showing. She was hiding it underneath baggy clothes. She didn't want her personal business aired for entertainment.

Since the Greengrasses have returned nosy reporters are buzzing around the hospital for gossip. Astoria was spared because no one really knew her or what she looked like. During gatherings, she would stay away from cameras. Daphne, the more recognizable and enthusiastic one, was arranging personal interviews. She enjoyed having the attention on her.

"Sirin said weddings over there last for three to seven days. His side of the family is preparing everything for them. All we've got to do is attend."

"I already cleared my schedule."

"Mines too."

Draco and Astoria were too engrossed with their conversation that they didn't realize the music had change into an up-beat tempo. They were the only couple still slow dancing. Nothing around them mattered. They only had eyes for each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Clara was more than happy that Astoria was pregnant too. They were beginning to spend more time together and bond over the experience. Clara relaxed during this pregnancy and Sirin was attentive. He hovered over Clara but not as much as Draco hovered over Astoria.

During Draco and Astoria's appointment, the healer confirmed that Astoria and the baby were in good health. Astoria smirked. That'll silence the people who kept thinking she was neglecting her health. The smirk on her lips only slightly waned when Draco suddenly kissed her. He credited himself for her health because he was taking care of her so well.

Everyone loved pregnant Astoria. She was in a constant good mood, more talkative and compliant than ever before. Daphne and Draco saw their opportunity and were taking full advantage. Daphne took Astoria out more and caught up with old friends. Draco got Astoria to work fewer hours and spend more time with him.

Things were going well until Astoria mentioned to Daphne that she was meeting Byron soon. The wheels in Daphne's head were turning. If Astoria was so agreeable to them, she might be so to Byron too. She contacted Draco to discuss the matter.

"I know by now you have enough dirt on Byron. I assume it's nothing serious because you wouldn't have allowed him near Astoria otherwise." Daphne knew her assumptions were correct.

Draco was protective of Astoria. If he saw Byron as a threat to Astoria, he would've never allowed Byron to go near her.

"Astoria told me you two are meeting with Byron again. So tell me what that man has been up to all these years."

"After Byron ran off, he moved to South America with his mistress, Pan. They had a son together. His new wife and the boy died recently."

It was terrible but Daphne felt nothing about their deaths. She didn't know Byron's second wife, only hearing the name from her mother while she was being detoxed, or her half-brother. There was no attachment. Thus, there was no mourning on her end.

"What happened to them?"

"As it turned out the boy wasn't Byron's son. Pan was having affairs. The boy's real father was hoping his son would inherit Byron's fortune. He plotted to murder Byron but accidentally killed the boy."

Daphne gasped and urged Draco to continue.

"Even more devastating was that the boy wasn't his son either. He fell into a rage, kidnapped Pan and Byron. He tortured Pan for lying to him. When authorities discovered them, the lover was killed while being detained. Pan is currently living in an institution. She went mad from the torture and her face is permanently disfigured. Byron was physically and emotionally wounded from the ordeal."

It was almost better not knowing what Byron went through. Daphne'd like to say serve Byron right for abandoning them but no one deserved that amount of misfortune and betrayal. The tale was fit for a soap opera or a piece in a fictional domain.

"He's here to make amends." Daphne concluded.

Byron got the son he always wanted but discovered in a brutal manner that the boy wasn't his. He wasn't going to settle down with another woman after what his latest wife did, even if it was to produce a male heir. He gravitated to them because they were his biological daughters.

"I suppose."

"Have you told Astoria about him yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She didn't ask."

"Are you saying that for you to tell Astoria anything she will have to personally ask you?"

Draco knew his well-meaning future sister-in-law was saying these things to bait him into an argument. She was trying to test his temper, to learn the dynamics of his and Astoria's relationship.

"She's the same way." he gave a safe answer.

It was true and Daphne wasn't going to debate over it.

"I'm going to join you two in your next meeting with him."

"I'll tell Astoria."

* * *

With Astoria's pregnancy underway she felt more sentimental than ever before. She wanted to mend things between her and Byron, not just use him for information. When she saw him again she gave him her undivided attention.

She had thought of topics to discuss with Byron. She realized her topics were limited due to her lack of knowledge about him. So she went with the things she did know about him.

"Are you still seeing Pan?"

The question made Byron visibly tense. Draco coughed and Daphne sipped her tea longer than necessary. Astoria's eyes roamed to Draco, who was sitting on her right, to Byron, who was sitting across the table from her, and ended on Daphne, who was sitting on her left. Something was amiss.

"How do you know about Pan?" asked Byron.

"I remember you'd bring her to the manor."

Byron tensed some more. "I never brought her near the manor when you were home." He realized too late that he just confessed to sneaking his mistress into their manor when he thought his wife and daughters weren't home.

"Mum and Daphne weren't home but I was."

"You brought another woman into our manor." said Daphne. "Did you hear them shagging, Astoria? Ew!"

"No, I only saw them outside my bedroom window once or twice." said Astoria.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I and Pan are no longer together."

Astoria thought of something else she knew about him. "You said you run a plantation, didn't you? What do you grow?"

"I grow various plants but mainly coffee."

"I prefer tea." said Daphne.

"I grow those too. I can bring you some."

"Thank you." said Astoria, although Byron's offering was directed at Daphne.

Daphne wouldn't turn down free gifts but she wasn't going to accept them from Byron. Astoria answered for Daphne so that she didn't have to wound her pride. When Astoria receives it she'll share it with Daphne.

"I don't know if you should be drinking tea from _overseas_, Astoria." said Draco. By overseas he meant Byron.

Daphne shot Draco a look that said don't-you-dare-ruin-my-chances-of-getting-free-stuff.

"My crops are of the highest quality." said Byron.

"They have to be of the highest quality for the plantation to do well." said Astoria.

"Oh, yes, Astoria. Crops require loads of responsibility. One must watch over them as if they are their children." added Draco.

"Excuse us." Astoria stood up and led Daphne into another room to talk.

"Draco gave you an opening to insult Byron and you said nothing."

"It was at the tip of my tongue but I swallowed it back." Daphne told Astoria what Draco told her about Byron.

Astoria was appalled by Pan and felt deeply sorry for Byron.

"He brought it upon himself by taking that woman in. Mum was right about Pan being a slut. I didn't say anything because of the respect for the dead, innocent little boy." said Daphne.

Astoria touched her stomach and thought of her unborn child. Her heart would break if anything happened to him.

"Don't let this stress you, Astoria."

"I'll try." Astoria subconsciously rubbed her stomach, indicating that this news was disturbing her.

"Keep it out of your mind. Think of things something else. Like, what are you up to lately?"

"I've been collecting data on other couples."

"Why are you collecting data on other couples?"

"I'm establishing good relationships with other people and forming friendships with expecting couples. The more friends I have means the more friends my children will have too."

Astoria took out her wand and tapped the wall three times. Drawings of maps with lines and arrows began to appear. Beside the arrows were pictures of couples. The hint of leaves and bricks on the corners of the pictures made it obvious that they were taken from behind a bush, a building or from the top of a tree. Underneath the pictures was information about each individual such as their ages, due dates, and number of children they already have.

Daphne accepted Astoria's approaches to things in life but some people might view this wall as unusual.

"Does Draco know about this?"

"We made it together. It took us an hour to get that one." Astoria pointed at one of the pictures. "They were walking fast."

"You could've gotten it when they were sitting down. That's what I would've done."

"We had to get back here on time to meet you and Byron."

"You just took these this morning?"

"Yes, we did."

"It's good to see that you two are working together…"

"Are you jealous?"

"You know I am, but it's good to see that you and Draco are working together. I know that there are things you partner up with me for and certain things you partner with Draco and this is one of them."

* * *

Draco tapped his index finger on the table as he waited for Astoria and Daphne to come back. He hated being left alone with Byron, especially after the discussion he had with Astoria last night in bed.

"I want to give him a chance." stated Astoria.

"Well, I don't want a scoundrel like him near our children." Draco admitted bluntly.

No matter how Byron presented himself or what he said, in the back of Draco's mind, he was still a neglectful father.

Astoria gave him her infamous stare.

Draco had predicted that Astoria would bring Lucius into the conversation. He was going to cover the subject of his father before she could.

"My father has done questionable things because he wants the best for me."

Astoria turned the conversation around with a few choice words.

"I admire Lucius' attentive nature."

Draco's spine went stiff.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Astoria kissed Draco and fell asleep, leaving Draco to stew on the matter.

Draco was so disorientated by her statement that he had trouble concentrating on their spy session this morning.

Astoria knew exactly what to say to distract him from thinking about the issues with Byron.


End file.
